Angel's Chance
by Inquisitive1
Summary: Angel meets someone new yet old and familiar.
1. Chapters through 3 PGPG13

Title: Angel's Chance  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't know  
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html  
Numerous mailing lists  
Rating: Overall PG13  
Note: I'm taking creative license with this story like all my others. There might be spoilers to earlier seasons. Its kind of an AU fic.  
Summary: The year is 2020. Angel is still a vampire... the whole becoming human thing never happened. Angel and Angelus merged after Buffy died in college. Angel has no contact with Sunnydale. He reunited with Drusilla and Spike- who are semigood. Angel meets someone new... yet old.  
______________  
Chapter 1  
May 2020  
"No" she awakens with a scream  
The bedroom door opens "Chance honey are you OK?" a woman asks concerned as she enters the room  
Chance sits ups up running her fingers through her hair "I'm fine" she lies her heart pounding  
"What was your dream about?"  
"Betty I don't remember."  
"What do you remember?" Betty asks  
Chance shrugs avoiding her foster mother's gaze "Just feelings."  
"What kind?"  
"Love. Hate. Fear. They were so intense."  
"Go back to sleep." Betty says "I'll see you in the morning" she walks out of the bedroom  
Chance sighs "I wish I could sleep" she throws off the covers going to the closet she pulls out a pair of black leather pants and a pair black Dr Martens. She locks the bedroom door then goes to the window pushing it open she climbs out on the roof jumping down. "Freedom" she sighs heading in the direction of the nearest club. "Have some fun then maybe I'll be able to sleep." A few minutes later she enters the club filled with loud music and lots of people.   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
The tall, dark, and handsome man stands in the balcony watching the people below him dancing and laughing. Part of him wanting to run, part of him wanting to stay.  
"Thinkin' 'bout her again Angel?" a voice says  
Angel shrugs "I think about her every day Spike."  
"Angelus she's been dead for 18 years. She wouldn't want you to be still mourning her after all this time." Spike leans against the railing looking down at the humans "Why the hell did you buy this place?"  
"Its a good investment and it helps keep people safe."  
"Who would have thought the three of us would be protecting humans" Spike chuckles   
"Speaking of the three of us, where's Dru?"  
"Back at the house. She's been acting even crazier lately. Keeps muttering something about Daddy finding his heart."  
Angel groans "That usually means she's going to bring me a heart."  
"True but this time its different."  
Angel sighs turning his attention to the floor. His eyes scanning the crowds he starts in surprise  
Spike sees his grandsire's actions "What is it?" he follows Angel's gaze to a tall girl with brown/blond hair wearing leather pants and a T-shirt "A Slayer?" he asks   
Angel shakes his head "No not a Slayer. There's something familiar about her." he muses his eyes on the teen   
Spike rolls his eyes "I'm headin' back. Need to make sure Dru didn't stake the new fledgling again."  
Angel nods his attention focused on the girl below.   
* ~ * ~ *  
Chance walks through the crowd aware of someone watching her above. Not finding the relaxation she needs Chance heads out of the club. As she's walking out the door she bumps into someone. "Sorry" she mutters looking up to see a dark haired man. She tilts her head thoughtfully as she senses something familiar about him   
"You feel it too" he says softly  
Chance lifts her brow a small smile appearing "How would you know what I feel?"  
"I just do"  
"Very cryptic of you" she says moving away   
Angel starts at the words he shakes his head to see the girl walking away "Hey what's your name?" he calls  
The girl turns "Name's Chance" she says walking away  
Curiously Angel follows her careful to stay far enough back that she can't see him. 'What is it about her? Why does she seem so familiar?'  
Chance walks down the street aware that the man is behind her yet for some unknown reason instead of being scared she feels protected. 'Man I'm losing it.' she thinks. Suddenly tired she heads in the direction of the house.  
Angel keeps an eye on the girl as she walks, after 15 mins he notices she's slowing down. 'Must live here' he watches as she cuts across the lawn to a large tree and nimbly climbs up to an open window. Once assured she's inside Angel walks away puzzled by his reaction to her.  
Chance climbs through the window knowing the man from earlier is there watching her, keeping an eye on her. She closes the window and blinds stripping down to her T-shirt and panties she crawls back into bed she drifts off to sleep.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
//Angel finds himself watching his Beloved walks towards him "Buffy" he breathes. "I've missed you."  
The small blond woman smiles sadly "I know my Angel." she wraps her arms around his waist "I miss you too"  
Angel hugs her tight "I'm sorry" he whispers  
Buffy looks at him "You have nothing to be sorry about my Angel." she smiles touching his cheek "Take this chance"  
Angel frowns at the term "I don't understand"   
"You'll understand when the time is right."//  
Angel sits up in bed "What the...??" he runs his hands over his face looking around the darkened bedroom. He throws off the covers standing he walks out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he takes out a container of blood drinking straight from the container. Returning the container he walks over to his desk and opens a drawer to find a picture of a blond teen staring up at him. "Buffy" he whispers picking up the picture he traces the features absently. "God I miss you baby" he whispers  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
The next night Chance finds herself at the neighborhood playground. Going over to the swings set she sits. She slowly swings as she stares up at the stars her mind running over the events of the past night.  
"Its a beautiful night" a voice says  
Chance turns around startled to find the man from the night before "Yes it is" she smiles at the man  
"I didn't get the opportunity to introduce myself last night... my names Angel. Mind if I...?" he asks gesturing to the swing beside her  
"Go ahead." Chance shrugs  
Angel sits down "You know its dangerous to be out this late at night"  
"Yeah well daylight is equally dangerous"  
Angel chuckles   
"So Angel what are you doing out?" Chance asks  
"Just out walking and I saw you sitting here, thought I'd stop by and say hi"  
"I'm glad you did. I could use the company."   
"Having a bad day?" Angel asks  
Chance sighs "Try bad life"   
"I can understand that." Angel says   
"Most people think I'm too negative when I say that. But life isn't all positive."  
"I knew someone who was like that. She used to get mad at me for brooding." he says sadly  
"Your girlfriend?"  
"For a while."  
"So what do you do?" Chance asks  
"Run the club"  
"Why?"  
"Just needed something to do."   
"Do you like running the club?"   
Angel's silent for a moment then answers "Yeah I do."  
The two talk for a while longer then reluctantly Chance says "I better get home. Got school in the morning" she stands  
Angel stands also "I'll walk you home"   
Chance smiles "Thanks" the two head in the direction of her house.   
"Well here we are." Angel says as they reach the house  
"Thanks for the company and walking me home" Chance says smiling at the dark haired man  
"Not a problem." Angel says   
"See you around"   
"Yeah" Angel calls 'something tells me we'll see each other around'  
___________  
Chapter 2  
A week later Chance and Angel are walking down the street talking. Angel frowns looking around sensing vampires nearby "Chance" he says   
Hearing the worried tone Chance turns to her friend "What?" she asks   
"Stay near me"  
Chance watches as a couple men walk towards them. "Angel?"  
Angel growls low as the two men walk closer "I told you to leave town" he snaps   
Chance frowns feeling the intense anger coming from Angel. She watches silently as Angel talks to the two men.  
"Angelus we don't take orders from you" one growls  
Chance watches quizzically as the two men disappear in a flurry of dust. "So I take it there is more about you than I know" she states her voice calm as she looks at Angel thoughtfully  
Angel looks at his new friend slightly ashamed "Uh yeah"  
"So you going to tell me or am I going to have to wonder?"  
"Those two were vampires"  
"OK" she nods  
"I'm one too" he admits  
"I knew you were different" she says  
"You aren't scared of me?" Angel asks surprised  
Chance looks at him "No. Why should I be?"  
Angel shakes his head "You are one odd girl"  
"Hey that's probably why we're friends. So Angel how old are you really?"  
"About two hundred seventy-six." he admits  
"From those two's reaction I take it your well known"  
Angel shrugs "I better explain about vampires"  
"Go ahead" Chance says   
"Lets find somewhere to sit down"  
Chance nods following her friend to the park. As they reach the park they sit at the picnic table  
Angel looks at his hands then at Chance "I'm sorry for not telling you. Its been a while since a human has known what I am."  
"Its cool."  
Angel smiles then begins to explain what he is.  
Chance listens as Angel tells her about vampires with interest. After half an hour Chance looks at Angel thoughtfully "So your different from the others because of a soul?"  
Angel nods "I have a soul. The demon is still apart of me. My soul just balances out my demon. Angelus appears every once in a while. Mostly when I get really angry."  
"What happens when Angelus appears?" Chance asks  
"Now he just gets into some trouble. He stopped killing after... Buffy died."  
"Your girlfriend?"  
Angel nods "She died in an accident 17 almost 18 years ago. Angelus loved her as much as I did. When she died for some reason we kind of merged. He's not as dangerous as he was 20 years ago."  
"So in a way its kinda like having a twin"  
"In a way."  
"Hey at least that way you know your never alone" she grins  
Angel chuckles "I guess so"  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Finally, June rolls around meaning summer vacation. Chance enters the club with a slight bounce in her step as she heads up the stairs to the office. She opens the door to find Angel sitting at his desk reading "Hey" she greets happily  
Angel looks up and smiles at his friend "You look happy"  
"Oh yeah" she grins sitting on the edge of his desk "I passed all my classes this year." she hands him a piece of paper  
"What's this?"   
"Report card"  
Angel scans the paper "Congratulations" he grins "you did good"  
"Yep" she grins "then again I owe you bigtime"  
"For what?" Angel asks  
"Making me study. Most people I know don't care whether or not I get the work done"  
"Oh come on they must care"  
Chance shakes her head "I'm a foster kid... that means you won't amount to anything no matter how hard you try."  
"You never told me what happened to your parents" Angel says  
"No one knows" Chance shrugs "someone brought me to the hospital when I was a few months old and then disappeared. No one knows who my parents are. I don't really care."  
"Why not?"  
"Whoever was taking care of me didn't do a very good job. They told me that I was close to dying. One of the nurses named me Chance because as they saw it I was getting another chance"  
"You never wonder about your parents?"   
"There is only one thing I wonder about them"  
"What?"  
Chance smirks "Whether they had a painful, torturous deaths." she stands going over to the couch flopping on her back "So gonna be my shrink now?" she laughs  
Angel shakes his head "No way." he laughs "So how was your last day of school?"  
"Long."  
"You had a half day" Angel points out  
"I know the days seem longer as it gets closer to the end of the school year. Now I have two and a half months of doing nothing but sleeping and hanging out."  
"I thought you said your foster mother's boyfriend wants you to get a job?" Angel says  
"Please like I'd listen to him. He's an idiot. He thinks that I'm going to obey him just because he wants me too. He needs to learn a very important lesson about me... no one tells me what to do."  
"Well if you get bored you can always hangout around here"  
"Yeah well you'll be sick of me by the end of summer"  
"No I won't" Angel laughs "I like the company"  
"Good cause I like this couch" she says  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
A week later Angel is working at the bar when the door opens "Hey Chance" he greets  
"Whatcha doin'?" she asks sitting on a stool  
"Inventory. What are you doing?"  
"Nothing much" Chance shrugs "thinking about running away from home and joining the circus"  
Angel smiles at her teasing tone "Why are you thinking about that?"  
"Because I realized something really depressing this morning"  
"What?"  
"You know how sometimes painted walls have like little bumps?" at Angel's nod she continues "I realized this morning as I was staring at my wall that one of the bumps looks like Abraham Lincoln" she drops her head on her arms "my life has become so boring that I even cleaned my bedroom"  
Angel smiles "Oh come on its not that boring."  
"Oh that's not all"  
"What else?"  
"Betty's sister is coming to town for a few days with her kids. I swear being around those little brats makes me want to strangle someone."  
"Oh come on there has to be something you like."  
"OK you are being positive... what's going on?"  
"Hey I'm not always negative" Angel protests  
"No but your not always telling me to look at things positively"  
"Good point." Angel agrees  
"For some reasons things get even more depressing as I get closer to my birthday."  
"When is your birthday?"  
"I'll tell if you tell" she challenges  
"Which one? Born human or vampire?"  
"Both"  
"All right but you first"  
"My birthday is on Monday. I'll be 17"  
"What's the big deal about your birthday?"  
"Bad things happen around my birthday. There are times of the year that I despise and my birthday is one. OK spill when's yours?"  
"I don't exactly remember when I was born either time but I died in Spring sometime. I think I was born in the fall"  
"How old were you when you died?"  
"26"   
"So technically your like 300"  
Angel shrugs "Yeah I guess"  
Sensing his need to get off the topic Chance says "Need help"  
"Sure" Angel replies and the two go to work  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Monday afternoon Chance knocks on the door to Angel's apartment  
"Its open Chance" he calls  
"Hey" she greets entering the apartment to find Angel sitting in his leather chair  
"Hey what are you doing out? I thought you said you hate being out on your birthday" Angel looks up with a faint smile  
Chance scrunches up her nose flopping on the couch "Roger's over. Which means if I stayed around I'd be listening to those two either arguing or screwing." she sits up "Whatcha reading?"  
"Just a book on demons"  
"Why?"  
Angel shrugs "Gives me something to do"  
"You don't seem the type to have hobbies"  
"I'm not there are just things I do to pass the time." he answers  
Chance stands going over to the bookcase she scans the titles finding a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' she returns to the couch opening it she finds a picture of Angel and some other people "Hey Angel who are these people?" Chance asks holding up the picture  
Angel looks up smiling sadly as he notices the picture "That was taken at Buffy's prom, a couple days before I left town." he moves over to the couch "The brunette is Cordelia she was one of my closest friends when I moved to LA."   
"What happened to her?"  
"After Buffy died I left the country for a while, when I was gone a group of demons killed her and Wesley."  
"Wesley?"  
"He was a Watcher then after he was fired he came to work for me. The red head is Willow she was one of Buffy's bestfriends. Then there's Xander" he says slightly annoyed  
"I take it you and Xander didn't get along"  
"No. He always called me Deadboy. The older guy is Giles. He was kind of the patriarch of the group. The guy behind Willow is Oz."  
"Seemed like all of you were close"  
Angel shrugs "At times we were. Especially when Buffy and Willow were in trouble. If I had my way we'd have left Xander to his own devices but Buffy wouldn't let me. We seemed to always have to save him." he shakes his head "That boy should have been dead the first time the vampires hunted him"  
"Take it the blond is Buffy"  
"Yeah."  
"You loved her a lot"  
"She was the most important person in my life for a long time... in some ways she still is. She's the reason I'm still alive. I promised her before we broke up that no matter how bad things got I'd never give up."  
"What was she like?" Chance asks curiously  
"Always getting into some sort of trouble... whether at home or at school. But she usually got in trouble while trying to do something good" he shakes his head "She was stubborn. When Angelus made his little appearance the first time she got sick with the flu. Buffy hated hospitals and kept patrolling when she was sick. Willow and the others found her out that night and had to take her to the hospital. She wasn't too happy about that neither was Angelus. When she was in the hospital a demon was on the loose in the hospital going around killing children. Even though she was sick Buffy took him on. Buffy and I always seemed to butt heads over her stubborness."  
"And your own" Chance smirks  
"OK I'm stubborn." he admits "I always relented when she and I fought. I couldn't say no to her"  
"And I bet she couldn't say no to you"  
"She could and she did. It just never lasted very long." The two friends spend the rest of the afternoon talking.  
___________  
Chapter 3  
Angel stands on the balcony looking down on the groups below. He notices Chance dancing with some guy. He grips the railing causing it to bend slightly.  
"She's captured Daddy's heart" a voice says happily  
Angel looks over his shoulder to find Drusilla and Spike standing there. Seeing the amused look on Spike's voice he growls "What?"  
"Dru's right Angelus. You've fallen for the chit" Spike smirks  
"Spike she's 17 and mortal. You know what happened the last time"  
"That's the past Angelus. The Slayer's gone. She'd want you to be happy and Chance makes you happy." when he sees Angel is about to object Spike continues "Don't tell me you don't have feelings for her Angelus. I've seen how you look at her and she looks at you. You two are practically inseperable. I haven't seen you this whipped since Summers was around."  
Drusilla speaks again her voice thoughtful "She's special Angel. She isn't like the other people."  
Angel looks back at Chance "I know she isn't. I've known since I first saw her... there is something about her."  
"She feels things" Dru says "things that aren't her own. They confuse her. Hurt her." Dru looks at Angel her eyes pleading "You have to help her to understand why she has them."  
"Come on luv lets go. Peaches is in a brooding mood" he leads Drusilla down the stairs and out the back door.  
Angel heads back into his office his mind going over what Spike and Drusilla had said. 'Am I falling for her?' he wonders rubbing his hand over his face. He leans back in his chair staring at the ceiling  
"Angel" a voice calls  
Angel looks up to see one of his employees standing in the doorway "Yes Becka?"  
"You wanted us to let you know if Chance left alone"  
Angel stands "When did she leave?"  
"A few minutes ago. Went out the back."  
"Keep an eye on things. Call if you need me. I'll be back in a few" he pulls on his jacket walking out of the office he heads down the stairs and out the back door.   
"If your looking for me I'm up here" Chance calls  
Angel looks up to see Chance sitting on the fire escape "What are you doing up there?" he asks climbing up he sits beside her "I told you to let me know when your going outside."  
"Sorry. I kinda needed to get out of there."  
"Why?"  
"Saw some old friends. Wasn't really in the mood to talk with them"  
"Who are they?"   
"Just some people I used to hang with." she leans forward her arms over the bars looking straight down "We didn't part on good terms"  
"What happened?"  
"Things got out of hand. Some people got hurt. I was the only one who got out before things got out of hand. Well actually it wasn't my choice to leave my social worker found out I was ditching school so she moved me here."  
"So you came here and decided to start over" Angel states  
"Kinda. In a way I was looking for a break."  
"What did you and your friends do?" Angel asks  
"Pulled cons mostly. A couple of them ran numbers. I was the strategist. I was the one who got them out of trouble if they got into it. That time I wasn't there to get them out of it. They won't be too happy to find out I'm around."  
"Something happened" Angel muses  
"Yeah one of the guys who died was the oldest of us. He was my boyfriend. After he died his sister took over and she's a total bitch. She and I were natural enemies so she wasn't to fond of me dating her brother."  
Angel puts his arm around her shoulders "Maybe it won't be so bad"  
Chance looks at him and smiles slightly "Somehow I don't think it will be."  
"You know I still haven't given you your birthday present"   
"You didn't have to get me a present." she protests  
Angel shrugs "Hey you deserve one. Now lets go get that present." he stands holding his hand out to her he pulls her to her feet.  
Chance climbs down and the two head into the club going up the stairs to Angel's office. Chance sits on the edge of Angel's desk as he opens a drawer taking out a wrapped gift.  
"Here you go" he hands it to her  
Chance opens it to find a book Poe's short stories. "Cool" she grins hugging him "Thanks"  
After a moment of surprise Angel returns the hug "You're welcome"   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
//"Hi my Angel" a laughing voice calls  
Angel sees Buffy sitting on a headstone in a cemetary "Buffy" he smiles walking over to her. "Why are you here?"  
"She needs you Angel. She always has."  
Angel frowns "Who?"  
"Chance."  
"I don't understand"  
"You feel part of me inside her don't you?"  
Angel nods "I don't know why but I do"  
"When she was brought to the hospital her soul was weak. They told me that she had something special and if she died so would her gift. A gift that both of you need. They gave her part of my soul to strengthen her own. But something happened"  
"What?"  
Buffy sighs "She feels what I felt when she dreams. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. She was just supposed to get stronger."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"You love her." Buffy states  
Angel looks away   
"Its OK. I knew it would happen one day. You need to tell her Angel. She needs you and you need her."  
"I don't know if I can."  
"You're scared she doesn't love you. You don't have to worry Angel she does. She might have a harder time admitting it because she doesn't know what its like to love someone or to be loved."  
"Buffy" he says uncertainly  
"I've seen how you two are together. I've seen you smile and laugh. I've seen her happy. Find a way to tell her how you feel. Something tells me Angelus might be good at that." she grins standing on her tiptoes she kisses his cheek "Be happy Angel. That's all I ever wanted"//  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance enters Angel's apartment "Angel" she calls  
The bathroom door opens and Angel sticks his head out "Out in a minute."  
Chance lays on the couch and stares up at the ceiling as she thinks. 'Why am I feeling like this?' she wonders 'Its Angel my buddy.'  
Angel walks out of the bathroom to find Chance laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling. "Something on your mind?"  
Chance sits up "A lot of things. You ready?"  
"Just need to put on my shoes" he replies sitting down he pulls on his shoes. "Now I'm ready"  
Chance stands following Angel out the door. They walk across the alley to the club. Entering they find the employees setting up for the night. Chance lends them a hand setting up as Angel goes up to his office.  



	2. Chapters 4 through 6 mostly PG13 Has som...

Title: Angel's Chance  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't know  
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html  
Numerous mailing lists  
Rating: Overall PG13  
Note: I'm taking creative license with this story like all my others. There might be spoilers to earlier seasons. Its kind of an AU fic.  
Summary: The year is 2020. Angel is still a vampire... the whole becoming human thing never happened. Angel and Angelus merged after Buffy died in college. Angel has no contact with Sunnydale. He reunited with Drusilla and Spike- who are semigood. Angel meets someone new... yet old.  
_______________  
Chapter 4 (low R to low NC17)  
Later that night Angel finds Chance outside by herself. "Chance what are you doing?"  
"Nothing" she shrugs  
"You shouldn't be out here by yourself." Angel reminds  
"Well I am. I'm fine."  
"Chance"  
"What's the big deal? I'm able to take care of myself"  
"That's not the point" Angel says his voice slightly angry  
"Then what is?"  
"I don't want you hurt. There are demons here who would hurt you... kill you to get to me."  
"Angel I didn't go far." Chance states looking at Angel she sees the emotions conflict in his eyes.   
"I can't lose anyone else" he says his voice sad   
Chance hears that and slips her hand into his squeezing it "You won't" she promises "I'll be careful"   
Angel lifts his hand cupping her cheek   
Chance stares back at him "Angel" she whispers softly  
Angel leans down brushing his lips across hers "Chance?" he looks at her questioningly.   
Chance smiles slightly "What was that for?"  
Angel steps back "Sorry" he says looking at the ground  
Chance rolls her eyes "Don't be" she moves closer "I liked it" she looks at him reaching up she touches his cheek then standing on her tiptoes she kisses him back. As Angel pulls her close she wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.  
Angel breaks the kiss allowing Chance to breath. "I'm sorry for getting upset with you."  
"Its OK. I should have told you I was going outside."  
"I just worry about you" he says hugging her  
Chance buries her head in the crook of his neck "I know" she pulls out of his embrace "This changes things"  
"I know" he runs his fingers through his hair  
"But who says change can't be fun" she grins  
Angel grins back "Sure can"  
"What do you want to do?" she asks   
Angel holds out his hand "Lets go for a walk"  
Chance slips her hand into his "Sounds good"  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance and Angel are on his couch making out heavily one night six weeks after their first kiss. Angel breaks the kiss to allow Chance to breathe. "You're going to be late getting home." he reminds  
Chance shrugs "Betty's out of town with brainless again. Besides not like she'd care if I came home late or not. Brainless is the one who notices." she says her voice soft  
"What do you mean he notices?" Angel asks his voice slightly hard  
"Nothing you need to be upset about" Chance soothes  
"Chance" he says warningly  
Chance sighs "Alright. A few times he just happened to come up the stairs as I was walking out of the bathroom in a towel or robe to my room."  
"What else?" Angel prods  
"A couple times he's popped his head into the bathroom giving me a message from Betty when I was in the shower." she shrugs   
"Chance if he ever..."  
"He's an idiot he won't try anything. Not when he knows Betty would dump his sorry ass if he did."  
"If he does"  
"I'll tell you." she promises. She moves onto his lap "So can I crash here tonight?" she asks hopefully  
Angel looks at her and sighs "I hate that look. You know you can crash here anytime you want." he strokes the side of her face with the back of his fingers "I like having you around."  
Chance leans closer her lips inches from his "I like being around" she kisses him.  
* ~ * ~ * ~   
Angel frowns hearing Chance's heart rate acclerating. He looks towards the bed to see her tossing and turning in her sleep. Angel closes his book heading into the room. "Chance" he says sitting on the edge of the bed "Chance." he says soothingly lightly shaking her.  
Chance slowly opens her eyes "Angel?"   
"You OK?" he asks concerned  
"Fine" she answers   
"You sure?" at her nod he asks "Want to talk about it?"  
Chance shakes her head  
"Go back to sleep then." he starts to stand  
Chance grabs his hand "Angel?"  
"Yeah?" Angel looks at her concerned  
"Will you stay?"   
Seeing the pleading look he nods "Sure. I'm just going to go turn off the lamp." he walks out of the bedroom he turns off the lamp. Returning to the bedroom he slips under the covers beside Chance.  
"Thanks" she kisses his cheek laying her head on his chest  
Angel puts his arms around her "Your welcome."   
* ~ * ~ * ~   
Next morning Chance awakens to Angel twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers. "Hi"  
Angel kisses her "Hi"   
"What are you doing awake?" she asks  
Angel lifts his shoulders "Just am"  
"What time is it?" Chance asks  
"Around ten"  
"Oh man" she groans sitting up  
"What?"  
"I've got to go meet with my probation officer at 1." she explains throwing off the covers she sits on the edge of the bed reaching for her jeans. "He hates it when I'm late." she pulls on her jeans. "I got to get home shower and find something clean to wear." she strips off the T-shirt of Angel's she slept in pulling on her own. She sighs falling back on the bed "I hate going to see him. He's always asking me stupid questions."  
"Like what?" Angel asks propping himself up on his hand  
"What I'm going to do after highschool... which is stupid to ask. I never know what I'm going to do next week so how am I supposed to know what I'm doing in a year?"  
"He just wants you to think about it"  
"With my luck on the day I decide what I'm going to do with my future either I'll be struck by lightning or be told I'll have to redo all of highschool." she groans  
"The chances of being struck by lightning are extreme" Angel smiles  
"Yeah but I tend to be the one with bad luck." she sits up grabbing her bra off the floor she shoves it in her pocket. "Why can't I stay in and sleep" she quickly kisses Angel. "Have fun"  
"You too" Angel smirks  
Chance rolls her eyes "Yeah I will" she says sarcastically "Later" she calls heading out the door  
* ~ * ~ * ~   
That evening Angel looks up from his work on the club's books "Hey Chance" he greets   
Chance closes the door behind her and walks over to the desk "Whatcha doing?" she sits on the edge of the desk  
"Just going over the books." he replies "What did you do today?"  
"Saw my Probation officer. Found out I have three months left on my probation"  
"Congratulations"  
"That's if I don't get into any trouble" she shrugs  
Angel grabs her hand pulling her onto his lap "I guess that means I'll have to find a way to keep you out of trouble" he grins running his fingers through her hair.  
"What do you have in mind to keep me occupied?" she asks curiously  
"I'm sure I can come up with something" he says before kissing her bruisingly. He nibbles on her lower lip seeking access to her mouth.  
Chance moans as Angel's tongue sweeps her mouth. She moves closer her body seeking more contact with his. Chance breaks the kiss breathing heavily as she smiles at Angel "I like your idea of keeping me occupied"  
"I need to go patrol." he says reluctantly  
"I wanna come" she says pouting  
"Alright" he agrees  
"Goody" she kisses his cheek standing she pulls him to his feet  
Angel chuckles "Why do you like to go patrolling with me?"  
"Gives me something to do." she shrugs the two head out the back door. "And I like going with you."   
* ~ * ~ * ~   
An hour later Angel and Chance are walking when they come across a group of teenagers. "Oh my God" Chance whispers clutching Angel's arm  
"What?"  
"Well well" a voice says mockingly "Look who it is" she says amused  
Chance stares at the girl before her "Street" she says warily  
"Who's this?" Street asks "New mark?" she looks Angel over curiously  
"No."  
"Too bad." Street muses   
"What are you doing here Street?" Chance demands  
"Not much" Street shrugs "though I see you are" she smirks "you always had a thing for older bad boys"  
"Oh really?" Angel says amused  
Chance glares at him then looks at Street "I'd say it was good to see you but it wasn't" she starts to move past the other girl  
"Don't think so" Street grabs her arm "we have a little business to finish."  
Chance looks at Street's hand then hears Angel growl low. "I'm not in the mood" she snaps  
"Since when? You know the rules"  
"I'm out Street. I don't go by the rules."  
"You've wimped out on us." Street says loudly  
"Just walk away Chance" Angel says softly  
"OK fine Street I've wimped out because I don't want to fight to first blood. Which we both know it would be yours. It always was and always will be. I've always been the better fighter."  
"Prove it" Street challenges  
"Sorry I don't fight anymore." she starts to move away when she hears the click of guns. She notices the group has pulled guns pointing them at her and Angel "So this is how you've changed" she shakes her head  
"I'll make you a deal" Street begins "you fight me or we'll see how your lover deals with getting shot."  
Angel growls loudly "Go ahead... shoot me"   
Hearing the angered tone Chance looks up seeing the hardened look that signifies Angelus. "Angelus no"  
"Lets go" Angelus grabs her hand. When he's stopped by Street he growls again this time allowing his demon face to surface "Listen little girl and listen good. You and your friends will leave town and never return or you will meet some very unhappy vampires. I run this area. No one tries to do anything without me knowing."  
Street stares at the man before her "What the hell are you?"  
Angelus rolls his eyes "Vampire." he starts to move again then pauses "Oh yeah you ever go near Chance I will personally hunt you down and rip you apart." he says his voice cold and deadly. He leads Chance away from the group. He stops looking at Chance  
"What?"  
Angelus grabs her kissing her bruisingly his mouth devouring hers. "You are so beautiful" he says awed   
Chance stares at him her heart pounding "Angel?"  
Angelus kisses her then taking her hand he leads her back to the apartment. Once inside the two are in each other's arms as they kiss passionately. "Chance?" he says softly  
Chance recognizes the tone as Angel. She looks at him thoughtfully then kisses him her hands sliding his jacket off his shoulders.   
Angel ends the kiss allowing Chance to breath "Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure" she strokes his cheek "I want to be with you more than I've wanted anything in my life."   
Angel groans pulling her to him he kisses her fiercely as he walks backwards to the bedroom. They stand beside the bed watching each other for a moment before Angel kisses her again. His lips trailing down her neck  
"Angel" she sighs as the vampire kisses and sucks at the pulse of her neck. Her hands go to the front of his silk dress shirt slowly she begins to unbutton it.  
Angel lifts his head looking at Chance his hands going to her waist he slowly pulls her shirt up. "Arms" he growls then pulls her shirt off then shrugs out of his own. The two kick off their shoes and then Angel turns Chance around. He runs his hands down her body as he kisses her neck  
"Angel" she whispers pleadingly as his hands go to the waistband of her jeans. She leans her head back against his arm as he slowly unbuttons her jeans their mouths meeting.   
Angel slides her jeans down her legs then turns her back around to face him. "You are so incredible." he says his voice hoarse with desire  
Chance whimpers "Angel" she looks at him pleadingly  
Angel captures her lips with his own and lowers her onto the bed. Their mouths fused the vampire removes his pants.  
* ~ * ~ * ~   
Still joined the two new lovers lay in each others arms. Chance trembles from the passion and intensity of being with Angel. 'I'm in love with him' she finally admits to herself  
Angel lifts his head looking at Chance "You OK?"  
Chance smiles sleepily "Yes"  
Angel rolls to his back pulling Chance close. "Get some sleep" he kisses her head  
She rubs her cheek against his chest sleepily " 'kay"  
Angel holds the sleeping woman in his arms tight. His mind reliving the last time he held a woman he loved in his arms. 'I miss you Beloved but thank you for bringing her into my life.' he presses his lips to her hair. As he drifts off to sleep he hears 'Be happy my Angel.'  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
As mid morning approaches Chance rolls over to curl up against Angel. Not feeling him beside her she opens her eyes she sits up looking towards the livingroom she sees Angel sitting in his leather arm chair reading. Rolling her eyes Chance gets out of bed pulling on Angel's discarded dress shirt. As she buttons it she walks out to the livingroom "Do you ever sleep?" she asks amused  
Angel looks up to see his lover walking towards him wearing his silk dress shirt. He smirks "Looks good on you" his eyes looking her over noting his shirt stops midthigh.  
"Its nice and comfy" she shrugs  
Angel sets aside his book "Come on" he holds out his arms  
Chance sits on his lap her head resting on his shoulder "Not much longer until I have to go back to school" she sighs tracing patterns on his chest. "I don't want to go back. I like spending the day with you"  
"I like it too. You can always come over after school, on weekends. Whenever you want."   
Chance smiles "Then again its not for two and a half weeks." she presses her lips against his. "We still have time for fun" as Angel slides his hand up her thigh she moans   
Angel trails his lips down her neck   
"Angel" she whimpers   
Angel stands with Chance in his arms he carries her back to the bedroom.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel looks at the thoughtful young woman in his arms "What are you thinking about?"  
Chance looks at him "I was just wondering how things would have been different if I had any idea that I'd meet you."  
"How so?"  
"Out of all of the guys I've been involved with you're the only I've actually been attracted to" she admits with a shrug  
"You weren't attracted to any of them?" Angel asks amazed  
Chance shakes her head "It used to annoy my friends to no end. I used them because I was bored they used me because they wanted me. It worked out. That was another reason my social worker moved me. She was freaked that I'd end up pregnant."  
"I'm glad she cared enough to move you." Angel says kissing her shoulder "We wouldn't have met."  
Chance looks at him smiling "I'm glad we did"  
"Me too"  
__________  
Chapter 5  
"Hello?" Chance picks up the kitchen phone shifting the bundle in her arms   
"Hey I miss you" Angel states  
Chance smiles "What are you doing?"  
"Besides missing you?"  
"Yes"  
"Just watching the kids on the floor. What about you?"  
"If you get bored you can come over and help me babysit my neighbors kids." she offers   
"Your babysitting?" Angel asks amused  
"They asked me to watch their four kids during a dinner party at their house. So far the midgets are being good. Though Michael won't let me put him down without crying."  
"Michael?"  
"Jealous?"  
"Depends how old is he?"  
Chance looks at the dozing baby "About two months or so"  
"Do you need help?" Angel asks  
"I could use the company."  
"I'll be over in awhile." he responds  
"Be ready to be bombarded with questions... the youngest girl Tori loves asking questions."  
Angel chuckles "So warned. I'll be over in a few"  
"See you" Chance says hanging up the phone  
"Who were you talking to?" Tori demands  
Chance turns around to find the 3 year old standing in the doorway "A friend." she answers "Now lets go back into the livingroom and watch the movie." she suggests holding out her hand to the little girl.  
Fifteen minutes later Chance hears a knock at the front door. "Rachel keep an eye on everyone for me" she tells the 10 year old. Chance stands and heads to the foyer she opens the front door to find Angel standing there. "Good to see you"  
Angel walks in the door "How's it going?" he asks noticing the kids in the livingroom  
"Fine." she shrugs then sighs hearing a cry  
"Ryan hit me" Tori cries.  
"Ryan don't hit. Mommy said your not supposed to" Rachel snaps at her 7 year old brother  
"She started it" Ryan retorts  
Chance looks at Angel "See what I deal with." she leads him into the livingroom going over she picks up Tori "Tori stop crying we don't want to wake your brother"  
Tori wipes her eyes "Who's that?" she asks pointing at Angel  
"That's Angel" she introduces "Angel this is Tori, Ryan, Rachel, and Michael is over there."  
Tori looks at Angel thoughtfully "I like Anwel" she grins  
Chance grins "I do too."  
"Anwel will you color with me?" Tori asks  
"Sure" Angel smiles at the little girl   
Chance sets the little girl down watching as Tori pulls Angel over to the kitchen table. "Have fun"  
* ~ * ~ * ~   
"They sure are active" Angel states quietly as they stand in the kitchen doorway. "You were right about Tori she sure is talkative"  
Chance nods "So's Ryan. Rachel's pretty tame though."  
"I think Ryan has a little crush on you" Angel states  
"Tori has a crush on you" Chance smiles kissing his cheek "How about some tea?"  
"Sure" Angel nods following Chance into the kitchen he sits down "Where's Betty?"  
"Gone for the weekend." she shrugs "She wanted to get one more vacation in before school starts next week."  
"One more week of vacation. It went by fast"  
"Considering we spent the last two weeks in bed yeah." she smiles moving closer she leans her head down pressing her lips against his. "We have a week left to play" she reminds her voice holding a hint of laughter  
"Technically we have this weekend. Betty probably has plans for you"  
"School shopping" Chance shrugs then grins mischeaviously "but I'm sure she'd love to get out of it."   
"Someone's at the front door" Angel says  
Chance sighs "Must be Brett and Mary" she kisses him before heading to the front door opening it she finds the next door neighbors "Hi" she greets moving aside to allow them to enter.  
Upon seeing her kids asleep two on the couch, one on the armchair and the baby in his carseat Mary smiles. "I hope they weren't too bad."  
"Ryan and Tori had a slight problem but they got over it."  
Brett smiles going over he shakes Rachel awake. "Rachel time to go home." he heads to the couch shaking Ryan awake "Ry time to go." he picks up Tori "Thanks for watching them." he says to Chance   
"It wasn't a problem" Chance smiles "They're good kids."  
Mary looks around seeing the toys "I'll send Rachel over tomorrow to pick the toys."  
"I won't be around most of the day. But when I am she can come over anytime" she walks them to the door. Closing the door she leans against it watching as Angel moves towards her.   
"What are you thinking?" Angel asks  
Chance locks the door moving towards him she smiles grabbing his hand she pulls him upstairs to her bedroom.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance rests her chin on Angel's shoulder glancing at the clock she sighs "Its late."   
"Want to stay here?"  
Chance shakes her head "I like staying at your place." she sits up reaching for her shirt she pulls it on. "Where'd my panties land?"  
Angel spies the silk panties on the nightstand "Here" he hands them to Chance "Where are my boxers?"  
Chance pulls on her panties "Uh I think they're by the closet" she stands going over to the closet she finds Angel's boxers "Here" she tosses them to him and then picks up her jeans pulling them on.  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
"You know I never would have thought you'd be good with kids" Chance muses "but like always you surprise me. They really liked you."  
"You seem pretty comfortable with kids." Angel remarks softly  
"I've always enjoyed being around little kids. They are so funny and inquisitive." she props her head up on her hand watching Angel "You ever want to have kids?"  
Angel shrugs "When I was alive my parents wanted me to get married and have kids. Now that I can't have 'em I kind of wish I had given into their wishes."   
"I think you'd make a great Dad." Chance says sleepily  
"You'd make a great Mom" Angel states kissing her forehead  
Chance lays her head on his chest "Only if you were the father" she yawns closing her eyes  
Angel freezes at the words "Chance?" he says softly. When he realizes she's asleep he whispers "I'd love to be the father of your children... if it were possible" he presses his lips to her hair "I love you Chance"  
As though she hears him in her sleep Chance mumbles softly "I love you Angel" she rubs her cheek against his chest   
* * * *  
Chapter 6  
Angel hears the front door open "How was the first day of school?" he calls turning the page of his book  
Chance enters the apartment dropping her backpack on the couch "Long" she replies kicking off her shoes. "I wish I didn't have to go back" she complains entering the bedroom she finds Angel in bed reading. She removes her jeans "I wish I could stay here" she pulls back the covers placing her knees on either side of his hips. "with you" she takes the book out of his hands tossing it on the floor.  
"Oh really?" Angel smiles running his hands up her sides  
"I have more fun being with you." she leans down kissing him she rests her head on his shoulder "I don't want to go back" she says almost desperately   
"You have to finish school." Angel strokes her back "Its important"   
"I don't like it."  
"Like what?"  
"How it feels when we're apart."   
"You feel like you're missing something."  
Chance nods "Its like I'm trapped." she looks at him "I don't like it"  
"Me neither." he strokes her cheek with his fingertips "Chance?"  
"Yes?"  
'I'm in love with you.' he thinks "I uh wanted to talk to you about something." he says  
Hearing the tone Chance moves off him "About what?"  
"Are you still having those dreams?"  
She shrugs "Only when we're apart."   
"What are they about?"  
"I don't know. All I remember is feelings."  
"What kind?" Angel prods  
"All kinds. Its hard to explain"  
"Try"  
"What's the big deal? They're dreams Angel that's it" she sits up "That's all they are" she whispers wrapping her arms around her knees  
"Chance they aren't dreams" Angel says  
"What else would they be?"  
"Memories of someone else" he says softly  
Chance looks at him over her shoulder "What do you mean?" she demands "How the hell would I be dreaming someone elses memories?"  
"Chance I used to have these dreams... about Buffy."  
"Yeah so" she shrugs  
"Chance just listen" he demands   
"I'm listening" she turns around to face him "talk"  
"When we first met do you remember what I said?"  
Chance shrugs "Something about me feeling it to"  
"What did you feel when we first saw each other?"  
"I don't know... it was like part of me knew you."  
Angel nods "Its because part of you does." he says seeing her disbelief he continues "Chance the feelings you dream aren't yours... they belong to someone else."  
"How is that possible?"   
Angel runs his fingers through his hair "I don't exactly know. All I do know is that the higher ups wanted to save you."  
"Why?"  
"Buffy told me that when you were brought to the hospital your soul was weak. They needed to strengthen your soul to give you the will to live. They needed a soul."  
"I don't understand" she says  
"Chance the dream feelings you have are... Buffy's." he pauses "The soul they used was Buffy's."  
Chance stares at him knowing he's telling the truth. "How long have you known?"  
Angel looks away "Since your birthday." he admits  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she demands  
"Because..." he pauses "I don't know."  
"Why did we get involved then Angel?" she demands getting off the bed she pulls on her jeans "Because I share past feelings of Buffy's?" she walks out of the bedroom going to the livingroom  
"That's not the reason Chance" Angel argues following her to the livingroom   
Chance glares at him "Then what is it Angel? Is it because I happen to share your ex-lover's soul?"  
"No" he denies  
"Is it because you thought that by fucking me you'd be closer to her?"  
"Its not the reason Chance. When we first met I was drawn to the familiar feelings you brought out in me. Feelings that I hadn't felt since Buffy died. But when we started to get to know each other I still felt those feelings but they were shoved away by what I felt for you."  
"But you still feel part of her in me" she challenges  
Angel shakes his head "I feel what I feel for you... not her" he pauses "I loved Buffy I always will."  
"And so you get another chance to have her alive.... in me"  
"No Chance that was never the reason behind me wanting to be with you." Angel denies  
"Fine then why the hell are we lovers Angel?" she demands her voice rising "The others I at least knew why they wanted me... lust. Why the hell are we lovers is it lust Angel? Or the need to be near something connected to her?"  
"I'm in love with you" he yells  
Chance stares at him "What?"  
"I love you" he repeats "that's why"  
Chance turns away blinking back tears as she grabs her backpack "I gotta get out of here" she mutters opening the door she walks out into the sunny afternoon  
"I love you Chance" he whispers  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance lays in her bed holding her stuffed monkey tight as his words echo through her mind. Chance closes her eyes tears starting to fall again as she hears the rain fall outside. She goes over to the window seat she stares out at the rain "Oh God Angel" she sobs her whole being screaming for him. "Angel" she cries  
"Chance?" Betty calls knocking she enters to find her foster daughter sobbing "Chance honey what's wrong?"   
Chance shakes her head standing she pulls on her shoes "I have to go"  
"Go where?"  
"See someone." she runs out of the room and down the stairs. She slams out the front door into the pouring rain. She runs as fast as she can towards Angel's. As she nears his apartment she sees him opening the door walking out in the rain. Chance stops staring at Angel through the rain "You meant it didn't you" she calls  
Angel moves closer stopping infront of her he reaches out touching her face "Yes" he nods "I meant it. I love you Chance."  
Chance nuzzles his hand with her cheek staring at him through the rain "I love you" she finally admits her voice soft. She throws herself in his arms her arms hugging his neck.   
Hearing her admit it Angel hugs her tight. "Lets get inside and get you warm and dry."   
Chance nods releasing him she slips her hand into his following him into the apartment. She looks up at Angel her head tilted thoughtfully  
"What?" Angel asks curiously  
"Who would have thought I'd ever love anyone." she smiles then moves closer looking up at him she kisses him lightly. The two stare at each other then suddenly they are in each others arms kissing furiously. Hands clutching at clothes and hair needing to be closer. Chance shudders as Angel's lips trail down her neck.   
Feeling her shiver Angel pulls back looking at his soaked girlfriend "Come on lets go get dry"  
"I wanna play" she whines  
Angel chuckles "We'll play later baby. I don't want you to get sick now come on" he guides her into the bedroom "Get out of those wet clothes I'll go get you a towel." he kisses her before heading into the bathroom  
Chance toes off her shoes and pulls off her socks. As Angel returns she strips off her shirt, jeans and panties wrapping the big towel around herself. She sits on the bed taking a smaller towel she begins to dry her hair. She feels the bed shift as Angel sits behind her   
"Here" he takes the towel from her and finishes drying her hair. "You still mad?" he asks softly  
Chance lifts her shoulders looking back at Angel. "Not really" she turns around scooting onto his lap. "I can't stay mad at you."  
Angel smooths her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear.   
Chance stares at him worrying her lip between her teeth.   
Seeing that action Angel growls capturing Chance's lips in a demanding kiss. "Chance" he says softly after ending the kiss to allow her to breath  
Chance caresses his cheek "Please Angel" she begs  
"Please what?" he demands his voice gentle  
She lightly brushes her lips across his and says her voice slightly shy "Make love to me"  
Angel kisses her in response pulling her back on the bed. "I will"  
Chance sighs in pleasure as his tongue caresses hers. She clutches his shoulders needing him closer. As Angel nuzzles her neck she sighs "Angel"  
Angel removes her towel rolling Chance on her back. His hands moving down her body. "Beautiful" he says awed  
"Angel please" she begs her hands going to his towel she looks at him her eyes wide showing her need as she digs her fingernails in his shoulders "I need you" she pleads  
"Soon" he promises licking and sucking at her neck  
Chance whimpers rubbing her body against his. "So good"  
Angel trails his lips down to her breasts. He suckles at her breasts   
Chance holds his head against her breasts sighing in pleasure. "Oh god Angel." she whimpers arching into his touch  
Angel moves down her body kissing and tasting her skin. He stops at her belly button pressing a light kiss to her skin. He moves between her legs pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. He looks up at her meeting her lust filled gaze he lowers his head.  
As she feels his mouth touch her she gasps arching her back as she moves her hips. "Angel" she whimpers her body straining with need  
Feeling her need Angel looks at her "What my love?"  
"Please" she begs her voice breaking  
"Please what?"   
Chance stares at him her frustration showing "Make me cum" as Angel lowers his head she feels his tongue and teeth scrape her clit. "ANGEL" she screams as she shatters   
Angel moves up her body capturing her lips in a passionate kiss  
Chance sighs and then groans as she feels him slam into her still throbbing body. "Angel" she groans clutching him to her her legs wrapped around his hips. They stare at each other as they move together.  
"Chance there's something I want to share with you" he says softly "Do you trust me?"  
Chance nods "More than anyone in my life" she watches unafraid as his demon face surfaces "I love you Angel"   
"This'll hurt for a second." he says  
"I trust you"  
Angel lowers his head to kiss her neck then slowly, tenderly he pierces her neck with his elongated fangs. He growls at the taste of her blood.   
"Angel" she gasps then her body explodes   
Angel feels her release and then in response his own release hits. He retracts his fangs shouting "CHANCE"  
As he shouts her name Chance's body shudders and her fingernails dig into his shoulders drawing blood. "Angel" she whimpers  
Angel collapses atop her his head resting on her shoulder as he nurses his mark. The world fades away as he tastes his lover's blood.  
Chance runs her fingers through his hair and down his neck startled as she hears him purr. "I love you" she whispers pressing her lips to his hair  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel lifts his head looking at Chance he smiles slightly at the dazed expression. "You OK?" he asks softly as he touches the wound on her neck.  
Chance nods "I'm fine."  
Angel kisses her tenderly then rolls to his back pulling Chance against him. "I love you" he kisses her head  
Chance looks at him smiling "I love you too" she rests her head on his chest "Why hadn't you ever done that before?"  
Angel lifts his shoulders "I don't know. I didn't know if you trusted me enough."  
"Angel I've trusted you since we first met."  
"I know but I knew it would change things after tasting your blood."  
"But it hasn't"  
"It has" Angel insists taking her hand he presses it over his normally unbeating heart. "Blood makes it beat for a while."  
Chance smiles pressing her ear to his heart "I like it."  
"Things have changed Chance"  
"How so?" she looks at him quizzically  
"Not only my heart beating because of your blood but other things." he lifts his hand touching the slightly bleeding holes "Like this."  
Chance frowns "Why?"  
"When vampire takes blood from someone not killing them it usually is a mark that warns other vampires." he touches the mark "It means you belong to me. To the others it means you're my mate and they are to stay away."  
Chance looks at him pondering his words "Your mate?" she questions  
Angel nods, he watches her trying to gauge her feelings on the topic  
After a moment she smiles "I like the sound of that" she kisses him passionately then rests her ear over his still slightly beating heart.  
Angel strokes her back "Chance being my mate means more than hands off to other vampires and some demons."  
"What else does it mean?" she asks propping her chin on her arm as she looks at him.  
Angel trails his fingers down her cheek and jaw "It means that we are connected. Not only you and I but you and Angelus as well."  
"Connected how?"  
"The connection is like a link. When you're hurt, scared, happy or confused I'll know. It goes the same way from me to you but not as strong."  
"Why not as strong?"   
"I'm not sure. It might be because you're fully human. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"  
Chance nods   
"You OK with this?"  
"Oh yeah." she kisses his chin "After all I'm in love with you" she reminds snuggling close.  
Angel chuckles "And I you" he kisses her head "Get some sleep my love you have school in the morning." he pulls the covers up  
"Oh fine" she grumbles  
Angel shakes his head "I'll wake you"  
" 'kay" she closes her eyes safe and secure in her lover's arms "Night" she yawns  
"Night"   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel glances at the clock seeing its 6:30 he rubs Chance's back "Chance honey its time to get up."  
"No" she grumbles snuggling closer  
"I know you don't want to but its only the second day of school." he reminds tugging on a strand of her hair.  
"What time is it?"  
"Six thirty" he answers  
Chance looks up at him with a sly grin as she runs her fingers down his chest "We have time to play" she suggests "I don't have to be there until eight."  
"Chance I don't want you to be late to school"  
"I won't" she replies laying atop him "Please?" she asks with a pout rubbing her body against his "I know you want to." she licks his neck  
Angel growls "Babe you are impossible to say no to"   
Chance sits up "So we can play?" she asks hopefully rubbing herself against his hardness  
Angel groans "We can play for a bit" he agrees  
Chance guides his hard manhood into her hot, wet body. "Angel" she sighs feeling him slid into her. She meets his lustfilled brown eyes and shivers at the intense look of love in his eyes.   
Angel grasps her hips with his hands as his eyes are locked on hers. "Feel so good" he says through gritted teeth  
Chance begins to move slow with her eyes locked on his. She rests her hands on his chest "Mmm" she sighs   
Feeling her tighten around him Angel tries to get her to move faster. When she glares at him he stops and just watches her move above him. "Chance" he growls when she stops moving  
Chance leans forward her lips mere centimeters from his as she says her voice soft "Fuck me Angel" she demands sucking his lower lip "I want you to make me cum so bad." she searches his eyes seeing the lust "make me cum harder than ever before"   
Hearing that Angel growls rolling on her back "I will" he promises grasping her hips. He moves faster and harder yet not at full strength.   
Chance whimpers at the force of his thrusts gasping as he hits her clit. "Angel" she groans   
"You going to cum lover?" Angel demands his eyes flashing  
"With you" she gasps arching her back "only with you"   
Angel growls feeling her release and his own approach "Chance" he says his voice gruff. He captures her lips muffling her shriek and his own deep, rumbling growl. He feels her walls contract around him and groans  
As Angel covers her mouth with his own to swallow their own sounds of intense pleasure Chance feels her body erupt at the same time she feels Angel's coldness rush through her body. She clutches him dazed by the intense feelings their fierce coupling brought. "Angel" she sighs   
Angel collapses atop Chance after a moment he rolls off her. He props his head up with his hand and smirks "So?"  
Chance looks at him "Mmm" she sighs stretching "that was fun." she smiles at him "We'll have to do that again after school"   
Angel glances at the clock "You're going to be late lover"   
Chance shrugs "Oh well I had a good reason for being late" she gets off the bed going to the dresser she opens her drawer finding a bra and panties she heads towards the bathroom  
"I don't think they'll be to happy if you tell 'em you were late because you were fucking your lover."  
Chance looks at him over her shoulder "I'll make up a good excuse" she enters the bathroom  
Angel listens as she turns on the shower. He lays there thinking about the previous nights revelations. As the shower turns off he stands going to the bathroom he leans against the door frame watching Chance dry off. "What about the marks? People will ask questions"  
Chance pulls on her underwear then touches the marks signifying she's Angel's mate. "Make up" she shrugs walking into the bedroom she goes to the closet "they'll just think its a hickey" she shrugs pulling out a pair of ratty blue jeans seeing a dress shirt of Angel's she takes it out "Can I borrow this?" she asks  
"Go ahead. You know I like it when you borrow my clothes" he puts his arms around her waist kissing his mark "they come back smelling like you" he purrs hugging her  
Chance turns around her arms around his neck "I like borrowing your clothes. Their comfy" she kisses his cheek pulling out of his embrace she goes to the dresser taking out a T-shirt.  
Angel gets back in bed watching as his mate dresses for the day. 'Mine' he thinks possessively.   
Chance looks at him and smiles at the look on his face. "Being Mr Macho again?"  
Angel glares at her "No just thinking of what I'd do to those guys at your school if they touched what's mine" he says with slight anger flashing in his brown eyes  
Chance rolls her eyes "The guys at school don't notice I'm alive"  
"How can that be?" Angel says shocked  
Chance shrugs glancing at the clock "Shit. I'm gonna be late" she kisses Angel quickly "See you later" she smiles heading out of the bedroom  
"Have fun"  
"Yeah right" she replies  
"Hey Chance" he calls  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you"   
Chance smiles to herself "Love you too. Have fun sleeping. See you after school" she calls heading out of the apartment.  
Angel shakes his head in amusement "She's going to kill me"   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance reaches her first class seconds before the bell rings. She sighs 'I miss him' she stares at the teacher barely listening as he talks.   
"Miss Greyson are you listening?" the teacher demands  
Hearing that Chance looks at her teacher "Yes Mr Foster" she lies trying to pay attention to his lecture on the Boston Tea Party. 'Wonder what Angel was doing then?'  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Forty five minutes later Chase walks out of the classroom. Going to her locker she takes out her health book. She notices her friend Eve walking towards her. "Hey Eve" she greets  
"Chance how's it going?" Eve asks leaning up against the locker "How's the mystery man?" she asks curiously  
'Maybe I should just tell her. Its not like I'm ashamed... I just don't want anyone to know about me and Angel being lovers. Friends is one thing they can understand not lovers.' she mentally shakes off her thoughts "Doing good" she replies  
"When am I going to meet this guy?" Eve asks "You've been keeping him tightly under wraps. How's Angel doing with the new guy?"  
'He is the new guy' she thinks happily "He's cool with it" she shrugs "I gotta go. Health class" she shuts the locker walking towards her next class. She enters seconds before the teacher. Sitting down she opens her notebook and takes out a pen,   
'Sept. 15, 2020~ Last night I finally told him how I feel. Like always we ended up in bed... but this time it was different. We made love not just as lovers but as two people who are in love.'  
"All right class today is the beginning of sexual education." the teacher announces  
Chance smiles faintly 'Mmm a topic I can stand'  
"We had that do we have too again?" a boy demands  
"Yes Michael. Learning about sex and reproduction is very important to the process of being adults." Ms Hansen states looking at the students  
'And fun' Chance purrs silently 'though not as fun as with Angel' she shifts in her seat her body throbbing with the thought of being with her lover. She picks up her pen and returns to writing.  
'It was more intense this time. He made me feel things I've never felt... not just with sex but with everything else. He did something different... he used his fangs. Not like when he sinks his fangs in my breast this time it was my neck. God it felt so good. He said that by doing that he marked me as his mate. He said that being his mate means that I'm protected from other vampires and demons.'  
"All right open your books to page 324."  
Chance opens her book to the page. For a few moments she listens to the teacher. Needing to write out her feelings she picks up her pen  
'His mate... I like that idea. Being his. He loves me. I love him. Yet I still have nagging doubts that he loves me because of her. Yet somehow I know that that's not the reason. He's the only person that I've ever loved and trusted. I just hope nothing happens. But with my luck something will'  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
At lunch time she sighs her heart tugging with need for Angel's arms around her. Knowing that's not possible she heads to the phone 'His voice will be enough.' she dials the familiar number 'Though it will make me so incredibly horny.'  
"What?!" Angel growls sleepily into the phone  
Chance smiles "Now you know how I feel when I have to get up for school"   
Angel sighs "Hey baby. Something wrong?"  
Chance groans "Besides wanting you? Nothing"   
"Oh really?"  
"Yes" she sighs in annoyance "bad too"  
"How bad?" he purrs  
Chance looks around finding no one around she answers her voice soft, "I'm so wet."  
"How?"  
"I'm dripping" she answers biting back a moan. Her breath catching   
Angel smiles at the sound "Your turned on aren't you?"  
"Uh huh" she nods her body throbbing "big time. God" she groans "If I was my old self I'd just go jump one of the football players." When she hears the low growl on the other end "I won't." she promises  
"I know" Angel replies "Its not much longer until school's over and you can come back."  
"I know" she says "can't wait."  
Angel smiles "Don't you have class now?" he asks   
"Lunchtime" she replies  
"Have you had lunch?" he questions "I know you didn't have breakfast"  
"I'll grab something" she promises  
"Just don't forget"  
"I won't." she smiles touched by his concern "I better go." she says reluctantly "Even though I don't want too." she sighs   
"See you in a few hours" Angel says  
"Bye"  
"Bye" Angel says setting the phone down.  
Chance hangs up the phone leaning against the wall 'I love the sound of his voice.' she pushes away from the wall heading into the cafeteria.  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Chance grins as the final bell rings. "I am so outta here" she says happily. 'Get to go see Angel' she sighs slamming her locker shut she walks out of the school heading towards the apartment.  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
The sleeping vampire senses his lover enter the apartment. A moment later he feels the bed shift and Chance's warm body curling against his. "How was school?" he asks sleepily  
"Talk school later. Sleep now" she snuggles close  
Angel smiles kissing her head "Sure baby"  
Chance presses her lips to his chest "Missed you"  
"Missed you too"  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
That night Angel stands on the balcony looking down at Chance as she chats with her friends. 'She's beautiful and all mine'   
"Angelus" Spike greets joining his grandsire on the balcony. He looks down at the floor "Ahh lovely Chance." hearing Angel's growl Spike holds up his hands "Hey just stating the obvious." he sees the look on Angel's face a calm yet possessive look. He grins "You finally made her your mate. 'bout time." he leans his forearms against the railings he looks down "She's a good choice Angelus."  
Angel nods looking down at Chance "I know." he frowns smelling someone with intense anger close. He growls low sensing the threat to his mate's safety.   
Sensing his grandsire's worry Spike goes on alert "What is it?"  
Angel shakes his head then sees someone approach Chance "Street" he mutters heading to the stairs  
"Street?" Spike says to himself following his grandsire  
Chance senses someone behind her. Turning she finds Street watching her "What are you doing here?" she demands her eyes narrowing  
"Free country" Street smirks   
"I told you to leave" Angel says his voice cold as he stands beside Chance protectively.  
"Chance knows the only way I'll leave. Its part of our code. Isn't it Chance?"   
Chance winces at the look "I don't care about the code Street. Its the past."  
"Like you once told me... the past haunts."  
"It may haunt you but it doesn't me." she turns about to walk away when Street speaks  
"Because of you he's dead." she snaps  
"He's dead because he didn't listen to me"  
"You left... disappeared on him."  
Chance turns around moving towards Street "Don't blame me because your brother didn't know when enough was enough."  
"You always were a bitch" Street snaps  
Angel growls low   
Chance looks at him shaking her head then turns back to Street. "And you were always a self absorbed, greedy brat. That's why he died."  
Street backhands Chance "He died because of you."  
Chance lifts her brow staring at the younger girl. "Nice. You've improved." she looks at Angel assuring him she's OK. "Just because you've improved doesn't mean your better than me."  
"I am better than you" Street states  
"Never have been. Never will be." she snaps "All you are is a little girl who can't deal with the fact that big brother isn't there to do everything for you. You have to be held accountable for your own actions."  
Angel watches as his lover walks through the crowd to the stairs leading to his office. He moves over to Street "If I were you I'd leave town. If I ever see you near her I won't be so nice" he follows Chance upstairs.   
Spike shakes his head "Listen to him kid. You mess with him you get more trouble then you ever want to have." he turns walking away  
Street walks away in a huff   
The people in the club pay no attention to what had just occured.   
Angel enters his office to find Chance sitting in his office chair. He pulls the door closed locking it he closes the shades. "What's wrong?" he asks moving over to the chair he pulls Chance up. Sitting down he pulls her onto his lap.  
"Nothing" she shrugs laying her head on his shoulder.   
"You sure?" he asks   
"Mmm" she nods  
"Will you tell me if somethings wrong?"  
She shrugs in response "I guess"   



	3. Chapters 7 through 9 PG13

Title: Angel's Chance  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't know  
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html  
Numerous mailing lists  
Rating: Overall PG13  
Note: I'm taking creative license with this story like all my others. There might be spoilers to earlier seasons. Its kind of an AU fic.  
Summary: The year is 2020. Angel is still a vampire... the whole becoming human thing never happened. Angel and Angelus merged after Buffy died in college. Angel has no contact with Sunnydale. He reunited with Drusilla and Spike- who are semigood. Angel meets someone new... yet old.  
_______________  
Chapter 7 (PG13)  
A week later Chance is at Angel's doing her homework as she waits for him to return from patrolling. 'Come on baby I got to get home tonight.' she sighs putting down the pen she stares at the piece of paper before her. As she hears the door open she looks up to see Angel enter. "Ugh I hate homework" she grumbles sitting back in the chair her arms crossed over her chest. "How'd it go?" she asks  
Angel tosses his duster over the couch "Fine" he replies going to the refrigerator he opens it grabbing the container of blood. "How's the homework coming?" he asks as he pours some blood into a glass  
Chance sighs "Not good"  
"Why?" he asks   
"I'm a little off balance lately. I just can't concentrate long enough to study." she says frustrated   
"Take a break." he suggests kissing her head he takes her hand pulling her towards the couch. "Come on" he pulls her onto his lap. "Why are you off balance?" he asks  
Chance shakes her head "I'm not sure. I guess I'm having the new school year mind melt down. Too much is going on my mind is on overload."  
"Why?"  
Chance sighs "I don't really know"  
"Something wrong at home?" he asks concerned  
She shrugs "Same as always. Betty's rarely around. So that means brainless isn't either."  
"How's school?"  
"Same as always" she shrugs "boring." she glances at the clock "I gotta go" she says kissing him she stands  
"I thought you were staying tonight" Angel says standing also  
"I can't. Betty's home tonight. She's starting to ask questions"  
Angel pulls on his duster "Why don't we just tell her" he says  
Chance shoves her books into her backpack "Yes and if it gets back to my social worker they could move me." she looks at him touching his face gently "I'd never see you again. I don't want that to happen"  
"Me either. I love you" he says kissing her forehead  
"I love you" she smiles hugging his neck "so much" she slips her hand into his "Come on" she pulls on his hand.   
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Angel stops a block away from the house. He grabs her he kisses her fiercely he smiles at her "I love you."  
"I love you too" she smiles. The two pull apart trying to make it look like they are nothing more than friends. As they stop before the house "I'll see you tomorrow" she says softly staring at him wanting to hug him  
Angel nods "Be good" he smiles  
"You too" she pulls away walking up to the house  
Angel watches as his lover enters the house. He stands there watching wanting to be sure she's inside. When he sees her bedroom light turn on he waits until he sees her at the window. He smiles as she waves to him assured she's OK he walks away.  
Chance watches as Angel disappears. "Bye my love" she says softly.  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Two weeks pass and Chance burrows closer to Angel. "Ugh" she groans  
"What's wrong?" he asks concerned  
"I don't want to get up" she grumbles.  
"You never do." he laughs  
Chance sits up groaning as she feels the world spin around her. "Oh boy" she groans running her fingers through her hair  
"Chance?" Angel asks sitting up he rests his hand on her shoulder "What's wrong?"   
Chance shakes her head "Nothing. The world's spinning."  
"Are you sick?"   
"No." she assures "I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. My blood sugar must be low." she states kissing him   
"Chance you need to eat" Angel says  
"I know. I just didn't feel like eating. I couldn't find anything that looked good." she says standing "I'll get something to eat" she promises heading into the bathroom  
"Want me to make you some breakfast?" he calls  
Hearing the mention of food her stomach rolls. "Uh just some toast and juice" she calls turning on the shower.  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Half an hour later Chance walks into the kitchen finding toast and juice on the counter. "Thanks" she kisses his cheek.  
"You sure that's enough?" he asks concerned  
Chance nods "You should know by now that I'm not a breakfast person." she rolls her eyes. "Besides I don't have time" she says popping the last bit of the toast in her mouth she downs the glass of juice. "I'll see you later" she kisses him briefly  
  
"Sure" he smiles watching as she heads towards the door  
Chance pauses dropping her backpack "Ahh hell" she turns back going to the kitchen she jumps into Angel's waiting arms. Their mouths meet kissing passionately, clinging to each other. Chance pulls back resting her head on his shoulder she sighs "I better go"   
Angel sets her down "You better. If you don't leave now I won't be able to stop myself."  
"I like that idea." she smirks   
"Go" he laughs pointing to the door "I'll see you after school"  
"Bye" she says grabbing her backpack she walks out of the apartment.   
~ * ~ * ~ *  
That afternoon Chance sighs entering the house she goes to her room picking up the phone. She dials Angel's number. "Hey" she greets  
"Hey thought you were coming over"   
Chance curls up on the bed "I wanted to get some sleep. You know I can't/won't get any sleep at your place."  
"What's wrong? Your rarely tired" he says concerned  
"I don't know" she yawns "all I know is that I am."  
"Alright go get some sleep and call me later"  
"I will" she promises "Love you" she yawns  
"Love you too" he smiles "Get some rest baby"  
"You too" she replies hanging up the phone. She suddenly bolts up her stomach rolling "Oh god" she groans racing out of the bedroom to the bathroom. Kneeling before the toilet she empties her stomach of all contents. After a few moments of throwing up she leans against the toilet gasping for breath. Finally she stands going to the sink she rinses out her mouth and returns to the bedroom where she collapses on the bed exhausted. 'What was that?' she wonders before drifting off to sleep.  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
That night Angel frowns concerned when his lover doesn't appear. 'Its ten where is she?' he wonders picking up the phone he dials her number "Chance its me give me a call when you get this message." he hangs up the phone. After a few moments of staring at the phone he stands grabbing his jacket heading down to the floor he goes over to the bar. "Frank I'm going out. Keep an eye on everything."  
"Sure boss" Frank nods watching his boss walk out of the building.  
~ * ~ * ~ *   
Chance groans at the sound knocking at her window. Opening her eyes she looks at the clock "Slept all afternoon" she mutters rolling over she finds Angel at her window. She smiles sitting up she throws off the covers going to the window she opens it. "Hey what are you doing here?" she asks moving aside so he can enter  
"You OK?" he asks concerned  
"I just slept through the afternoon" she shrugs wrapping her arms around his waist her head resting against his shoulder  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm fine" she assures "just tired."  
Angel kisses her hair "Lets get you changed into your pajamas and in bed. Want something to eat?" he asks moving her over to the bed.  
"I am kinda hungry" she admits  
Angel nods going over to the dresser he opens a drawer taking out a pair of cotton pajamas. Returning to the bed he helps her undress and change into the pajamas. "Where's Betty?" he asks  
"Working late" she yawns "won't be back until 5."   
He nods "Come on get under the covers." he orders  
" 'kay" she nods crawling under the covers  
"What do you want to eat?" he asks sitting beside her  
"Tomato soup" she answers   
"Anything else?"  
"Uh crackers and some juice." she adds  
Angel smiles kissing her forehead "I'll be right back" he heads out of the bedroom down the stairs.  
Chance grabs the remote control for the TV off the nightstand. Fifteen minutes Angel returns with a tray "Oohh food" she sighs happily.  
Angel smiles setting the tray on her lap. "How do you feel now?" he asks sitting beside her  
Chance shrugs taking a sip of juice "Now that you're here yes" she smiles kissing his cheek "Thanks"  
"Your welcome"   
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Glancing at the clock he realizes its 4 AM. Carefully he gets out of bed trying to move without waking Chance.  
"Angel?" she questions sleepily  
"I need to get going. Betty will be back in an hour."  
Chance grumbles "I don't want you to go" she tugs on his hand   
"I don't want to go but I don't want to risk getting caught in the sun." he pulls on his clothes. He sits on the edge of the bed slipping on his shoes. He looks downs at Chance "I'll see you later" he smiles kissing her cheek   
"Yep" she nods sleepily   
"I love you"   
"Love you" she echoes  
Angel goes to the window climbing out he closes the window. He looks at his lover and smiles   
Chance waves watching as he disappears from sight. She rolls over pulling the covers up she inhales his scent. Sighing happily she drifts off to sleep.  
__________  
Chapter 8  
"Angel?" Chance says  
"What's wrong baby?" he asks sleepily   
"Is my planner there?" she asks  
"Chance I'm in bed." he reminds  
"I know. This is important."  
Hearing that he sighs "Alright what is it?"  
"I think my planner is there. I need you to check something for me"   
"Just a sec" he throws off the covers going to the livingroom "Where is it?" he asks  
"I think its on the kitchen counter" she replies  
Angel notices it sitting on the counter "Its there." he heads to the kitchen "What do you need?"  
"I need to know if I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon."  
"Just a minute" he turns to October "what's today?"  
"Thursday the 20th." she tells him  
Scanning through he finds the date "Yes you have a doctors appointment this afternoon at 3."  
"That's all I need to know. You can go back to bed now."   
"Why are you going to the doctor?" he asks worried  
"Oh it was scheduled a long time ago. Its too late to cancel"  
"Will I see you today?"  
"I'll call you." she promises   
"Alright. I love you"  
"Love you too" she smiles "I better go."  
"Bye"  
"Bye" she says softly hanging up the phone.  
~ * ~ * ~ *   
Chance enters the doctor's office "Hi Chance Greyson to see Doctor Sandersman."  
"Have a seat Ms Greyson" the receptionist says   
Chance nods sitting down she waits anxiously for the nurse to call her name. She picks up a magazine rifling through it her mind on her lover.  
"Chance Greyson?" a nurse calls  
Chance sets aside the magazine "That's me" she says standing. She walks over to the nurse.  
"Lets go get your weight and height and blood pressure."  
Fifteen minutes later the doctor enters the exam room "How are you feeling Chance?" she asks  
"Not too good" Chance admits reluctantly  
"Oh?" asks Dr Sandersman "What's wrong?"  
Chance shrugs "I think I've got some sort of bug or something"  
"Why?"  
"I haven't been feeling too well"  
"What are your symptoms?"  
"I'm tired most of the time. Not really hungry."  
"Have you been having any nausea?" asks the doctor  
"Yes" Chance nods  
The doctor writes a note "Chance when was your last period?" she inquires looking at the teen concerned  
Chance frowns thoughtfully "More than a month ago. But I'm not always regular. When I'm stressed I don't have my period."  
"Are you stressed?" asks the doctor  
"Somewhat not as bad as usual." she admits  
"Are you having sexual relations with anyone?" the doctor questions  
"Yes"  
"I would like you to take a pregnancy test" seeing the startled look "just to be on the safe side" she assures.  
Chance nods "Alright."  
"Are you and your boyfriend practicing safe sex?"   
'He can't have kids' Chance thinks sadly not wanting to explain why Angel can't father any children she lies "Yes"   
The doctor nods standing she goes over to the cupboard opening it she searches for a pregnancy test. "Here you go" she turns around handing it to Chance. "I'll show you where the bathroom is. Just read the directions. It'll take a few minutes"  
Chance takes the package following the doctor towards the bathrooms. She sighs entering the bathroom.  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Angel sighs shifting in bed his mind and heart being drawn to his mate. 'Somethings bothering her.' he sits up running his hands over his face  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance sits in the exam room sitting on the exam table waiting for the doctor to return. 'Angel' she thinks   
The door opens and the doctor enters silently she sits down  
Concerned with her silence "Yes?"  
"Chance" Dr Sandersman pauses trying to find a way to tell the 17 year old the news.   
When the feeling of dread and happiness hits her Chance blinks back tears "It was positive wasn't it?"  
The doctor nods "Yes."  
Chance's hand moves unconciously to her belly 'A baby?! Angel's baby'  
"You OK?" asks the doctor  
"Uh yeah" Chance manages to get out  
"I see your in shock. How about you go home and think about this and come back in a few days."  
Chance barely nods getting off the table "Thanks" she mutters absently as she walks out of the room.   
'Poor girl' Dr Sandersman shakes her head  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Chance walks home her mind stuck on the news. 'We're having a baby' she thinks happily. 'What's Angel going to think?' she wonders concerned 'Will he believe the baby's his?' she worries. After a while she finds herself entering the house moments before the sun begins to go down. As she does she sees Roger pull up in the driveway. She groans hurrying up to her room. She sits on the bed staring at the phone.  
The short disheveled man enters the house seconds after his girlfriend's foster daughter. 'Wonder what's with her?' he looks towards the stairs then notices the blinking light on the answering machine.  
Chance picks up the phone dialing Angel's number. "Hi" she greets  
"You OK?" Angel asks concerned "you were bothered by something"   
Chance sighs rubbing her belly unconciously "Can you come over? I need to talk to you" she jumps as she hears feet pounding on the stairs and her door slamming open. "What the hell do you want?" she demands glaring at Roger   
"Get off the phone" he orders  
"Don't tell me what to do" she snaps. Suddenly the phone is ripped out of the wall. "What the hell?" she demands glaring at him  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel becomes worried as he hears Roger's voice over the phone. He frowns feeling his mate's intense fear and anger. Standing he grabs his jacket heading out to his car.  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Chance stares at him her body tensed with anger "Get out of my room"  
"You bitch." he hisses "you slut"  
Chance starts "Get out" she yells  
"Who's the father?" he demands  
"What are you talking about?"  
Roger slaps her hard watching as she falls on the bed. "You slut" advancing towards her "I'll show you who's a real man" he smirks pining her on the bed his hands holding her wrists over her head  
Chance glares at him fear blooming as she sees the look in his eyes 'He's going to kill me... and my baby' she struggles "Get off me" she yells   
Roger smiles "No ones here." he tugs at her shirt  
"Don't" she continues struggling 'Angel' blinking back tears  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Angel speeds up feeling his mate calling to him. His anger rising he feels his souled half allow the demon half to surface. 'Have to save our mate' he thinks pulling the car to a stop before the house. He turns off the car anger hitting him as he hears his mate inside. He growls running into the house "CHANCE" he roars  
"ANGEL help me" she calls panicked "your hurting me"   
"Shut up" Roger order pressing his knee into her stomach "with enough pressure I can make you lose the bastard."  
Chance hears Angel near "You'll never touch our baby" she looks over his shoulder seeing Angel appear.   
"Who have you been fucking around with you slut?" Roger demands spittle flying his eyes burning in anger  
"Me" the vampire growls pulling the human off his mate  
"Angelus" she says relieved she throwing her arms around his neck tears falling. "Angel"  
"You OK?" he demands looking her over "did he hurt you?" he pulls her to her feet.  
Chance sees Roger trying to sneak up on Angel "Angelus"  
Angelus turns grabbing Roger by his neck "Never touch her" he growls  
"So you're the bastard who knocked her up" he snarls  
Hearing that Angelus tightens his grip on Roger's neck growling low  
"Angelus no" she says putting her hand on his arm. She looks at him seeing the anger in his eyes  
"Grab somethings and go to the car." he orders his eyes on Roger  
"But..." she begins to protest  
Angelus releases Roger looking at Chance "Now" he orders  
"Angelus not without you" she protests her voice tearfilled  
Angelus grabs her backpack handing it to her "I'll be out in a few." he helps her put somethings in her backpack.  
Chance hears Betty enter the house  
"Betty" Roger calls  
Angelus looks at the human and growls "Shut up." he looks at his mate "Finish up" he orders softly  
Chance nods moving around the room she grabs somethings. She sees Betty standing in the doorway "Betty"  
"What the hell is going on?" Betty demands seeing her foster daughter looking scared her eyes red from tears.   
"He tried to kill me" Roger accuses pointing at Angelus "she was going to let him. I told you she was trouble Betty"  
Angelus growls "Shut up you prick."  
"Chance what happened?" Betty asks the teen "Who is that man?"  
"Roger tried to rape me." she says tears forming "Angel saved me"  
"You bitch" Roger snarls   
Angelus grabs the man off the floor slamming him into the wall "I told you to shut up" he snarls his eyes flashing. "Chance leave" he orders  
"Angel you can't..."  
Angelus looks at her his eyes softening "I won't. Just go I'll be out in a minute."  
Chance nods grabbing her backpack she walks out of her room for the last time with Betty behind her. Once in the foyer Chance looks at her foster mother "I'm sorry."  
"So am I. I'm sorry for allowing him in the house. Did he hurt you?"  
Chance rests her hand against her belly "He was going to kill me and my baby." she says softly blinking back tears she walks out the door to the car. She gets into the car tossing her backpack in the backseat she gets in staring out the window she waits for Angel to walk out the door. A few moments later she sighs in relief as he hurries out the front door to the car. She watches him nervous about his reaction.  
"Chance?"   
Hearing the tone she realizes Angel's in control she looks at him tears blurring her vision. "You didn't hurt him too bad did you?"  
Angel shakes his head "I should have though" he says gripping the steering wheel. "Is it true?" he asks looking at her "What you said?"  
Chance nods wiping away her tears "We're having a baby Angel"  
"Did he hurt you? Either of you?" he demands  
Chance rubs her wrists "I feel fine."  
Angel nods starting the car pulling the car into the street he reaches for her hand. "We're going to the apartment. I'm going to grab a few things then we're going to go stay with Spike and Drusilla for a while." he brings her hand to his lips  
"Why can't we stay at the apartment?" she asks moving closer to him  
"Chance the cops are going to get involved... we can't stay there."  
"Oh" she lays her head on his leg "They'll take us away." she touches her abdomen "They could take our baby away" she says sadly  
"I won't let that happen" Angel assures stroking her hair.  
"What are we going to do?" she asks  
"Leave San Diego. Maybe even California."  
"Oh"  
Angel pulls the car into the alley "Come on love lets go grab some things."  
Chance sits up following him into the apartment she helps him grab some things. "Do you think we'll ever be back?" she asks leaning against him  
"We will" he kisses her head "one day" he leads her out of the apartment to the car. "Are you sure your OK?" he asks  
"I guess."  
Angel looks at her "When we get to the house I'm calling a friend of mine who's a doctor."  
"I feel fine Angel" she protests  
"I know. I just want to make sure that nothing's wrong with either of you." he pulls her against him his hand resting on her belly. "I love you"  
"I love you too" she sighs closing her eyes  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Angel pulls the car into the driveway of the secluded mansion. Carefully he carries Chance up to the front door kicking it with his foot. "Spike Dru open up" he calls  
The door is opened by the peroxide vampire "What are you doing here?" Spike demands moving aside  
"I'll explain later" Angel says "I need to go put her down." he nods at the girl in his arms. He walks past Spike and up the stairs to his room. Entering the darkened room he makes his way to the bed. Gently he sets her down pulling off her shoes he covers her. "Sleep" he whispers kissing her forehead   
"Angel?"  
He sits on the edge of the bed "Shh go back to sleep."  
" 'kay" she mumbles drifting back to sleep  
After a few moments he stands heading out of the room he goes downstairs. He finds Spike and Drusilla sitting in the livingroom. Spike watching TV and Dru playing with Miss Edith. "Spike I want you to send a couple vampires to Chance's house."  
"What for?" Spike asks looking up at his grandsire seeing the anger in his eyes "What happened?"  
Angel sits down leaning on his forearms "Chance is pregnant." he announces his voice soft  
"What?!" Spike exclaims "she cheated on you?"  
"NO" Angel growls "its mine"  
"Ooohh Daddy's going to be a Daddy" Drusilla muses  
Angel ignores her his attention on Spike. "Roger tried to rape her."  
"What?" Spike growls angered by the fact that someone would try that with his grandsire's mate. "She OK?"  
"I'm going to call Doctor Roberts and see if he can check her out."  
"What am I supposed to do about Roger?"  
"If Roberts can see us send a couple vampires you trust to kill Roger... but under no circumstance are they to kill him infront of Betty or even try to snack on her."  
"Sure. I'll send them when you need them. Why then?"  
"I don't want anyone thinking that Chance killed him. This way she'll have an alibi" he stands "I want it done in the next few days if tonight doesn't work out." he walks out of the room  
"Bad man tried to take Daddy's heart" Drusilla says angrily "he deserves to be punished." she growls  
"And he will Princess" Spike assures  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Half an hour later Angel enters the bedroom. He turns on the light going to the bed. "Chance honey" he calls softly  
Chance pulls the covers over her head "Go 'way" she mumbles  
"Chance come on get up."  
She looks at him sleepily "Why?" she yawns  
Angel smiles at her stroking her cheek with his forefinger. "Because Doctor Roberts said he'd see you in an hour."  
"But Angel..." she protests yawning  
He chuckles "I know you want to sleep but we need to make sure everything's OK with you and the baby." he smoothes a strand of hair out of her face "So get up."  
Chance sits up moving into his arms. She sighs content to be in her love's arms. "Angel?"  
"Yeah?"  
She looks at him with a faint smile "We're having a baby"   
Angel smiles back "Yes we are."  
She lays her head on his shoulder "How come you aren't trying to argue it? I mean most guys would."  
"I'm not most guys" he says "I know its mine." he rests his hand below her belly button "I'd know if anyone else had touched you. I know no one did. That's good enough."  
"So you're OK with this?"  
"I love you Chance. I may be stunned but I'm happy. Want to know why?"  
Chance looks at him "Sure"  
"You're giving me something I never thought I'd be... a real father. I have wanted that for awhile but I always thought it wouldn't happen. It has"   
She puts her arms around his neck hugging him tight "I love you"  
"I love you... both of you." he replies  
Chance smiles at him "Lets go see the doctor make sure baby's OK"   
~ * ~ * ~ *  
"Ahh Angel" a man with grey hair greets "its been awhile"  
The two shake hands "Chris Roberts meet Chance Greyson."  
Dr Roberts smiles at the young woman beside Angel. "Its good to meet you." he leads them back to an exam room sitting down he looks at Chance "Angel told me what happened and that you're pregnant"  
Chance nods "Yes" she says comforted by Angel being there and the doctor's obvious concern. "I found out this afternoon"  
"How far along are you?"  
Chance shrugs "Not sure."  
"When was your last period?"  
"Probably 2 or 3 months. I've gone longer though"  
He nods "Are you in any pain or discomfort?"  
"No" she replies  
"No cramps or bleeding?"  
Chance shakes her head "Other than being tired I feel fine."  
The doctor nods "Why don't we do a sonogram" he suggests "find out how far you are and make sure nothings wrong" at her nod he stands "Why don't you get up on the exam table. I'll be right back."  
Chance toes off her shoes pulling herself up on the table. When she looks at Angel she smiles.  
Angel moves over to her kissing her forehead as the doctor returns.   
"Alright why don't you lay back" Dr Roberts instructs  
Chance does so slipping her hand into Angel's. She remains silent doing what the doctor requests.   
After a few minutes the doctor runs the wand over Chance's abdomen "Alright here we are." he says   
"So how is everything?" Angel demands  
"She's a little over a month." the doctor tells them his eyes on the monitor he frowns "Hmm"  
"What?" Chance asks worried at his tone  
The doctor looks at them and smiles "Congratulations you're having twins" he announces  
Chance looks at Angel stunned she smiles slightly then back at the doctor. "You sure about that?"  
The doctor chuckles "I'm sure" he moves aside so they can look at the monitor "Here they are. Number one and number two."   
Angel and Chance smile at the sight of their babies. "They OK?" Angel asks concerned.  
"As far as I can tell they are. But the pregnancy will need to be monitored closely. I'm not sure how it will progress." he admits turning off the equipment he hands Chance a paper towel.  
"How so?" Angel asks  
"Considering that your a vampire and Chance is human I don't know what could happen. Until I get some sort of idea of what is going to happen I want to see you every week or two." he says looking at Chance  
Chance nods "Will do"  
The doctor goes over to the desk opening a drawer he takes out a bunch of pamphlets and fliers. "Here's some information for you to look over" he hands them to Chance. "I'll write up a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Do you need anything for nausea?"  
She shakes her head "Its not too bad."  
"Alright. Now call if you need anything. Do either of you have questions?" he asks looking at the two  
"Not right now" Chance replies as Angel shakes his head  
"When you do let me know" he stands "I'll go write up that prescription. Excuse me" he walks out of the door  
Chance looks at Angel with a grin "What are you thinking?"  
Angel looks at his mate and smiles softly "Of you"   
The door opens at the doctor returns "Alright here you are Chance." he hands her the slip of paper. "Now I want you to get plenty of food and rest"  
Chance nods going over to Angel's side she slips her hand into his "I will" she smiles  
"I'll see you next week or the week after."  
"She'll be here" Angel states  
"Congratulations you two."  
"Thanks Doctor Roberts" she smiles.   
The vampire leads his mate out to the car alert to any possible threat to his mate and children's well-being. Before opening the car door he captures Chance's lips in a possessive yet loving kiss. He looks at her smiling at her dazed expression "I love you... all three of you."  
Chance touches his cheek "And we love you."  
"Lets go get that prescription filled and head back to the mansion" he opens the car door for her then once she's in he closes it going around to the drivers side.   
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Two hours later Angel and Chance return to the mansion. Bypassing Spike and Drusilla they go upstairs to their bedroom. Once inside the room Chance walks into Angel's arms. She wraps her arms around his waist hugging him tightly.  
"What's wrong?" Angel questions  
"What's going to happen now?" she asks   
"What do you mean?" he asks leading her over to the bed  
Chance sighs sitting on his lap she snuggles close her hand resting over their unborn children. "To me? The babies?" she feels tears welling up "I know I won't be able to go back to school. They'll find me and take us away from you. I'm scared Angel" she admits  
"So am I baby." he admits "But I promise no one will seperate us. I won't let them." he kisses her hair "We'll have to move out of San Diego. Keep a low profile until your birthday."  
"Does this mean no more school?" she asks hopefully  
Angel chuckles "Nice try. I'll teach you. Then you'll take your GED."  
"Do I have too?" she complains  
"Chance" he sighs   
"Fine."  
"You feeling better now?" he asks hugging her  
"I guess" she yawns  
"Lets get you ready for bed." he moves her off his lap. "Did you pack any pajamas?"  
She shrugs "I don't remember. I just grabbed things."  
Angel searches the bag "None." he goes to the dresser opening a drawer he pulls out a T-shirt. "Come on" he pulls her up  
Chance sighs stripping off her jeans "I am going to be huge" she remarks rubbing her abdomen absently.  
"You'll look beautiful" Angel assures.  
Chance pulls off her shirt she stands there wearing only her panties. She looks at her belly then at Angel "I already feel huge" she groans  
Angel shakes his head "You look great" he pulls her between his legs looking her over. He kisses her briefly then with gentle hands he caresses her breasts. He sees Chance wince slightly, "Sore?"  
"A little" she says  
Angel cups her breasts weighing them "They feel heavier" he states. He smiles at Chance "I'm going to love watching your body change to make room for our babies. To see your belly expand" he rests his hands on her belly "with the babies."  
"What do you think?" she asks  
"They've changed you a little." he admits "I wonder why I didn't notice." he shakes his head "You have a slight roundness. I can feel it."  
Chance smiles "I can't wait to feel them move."  
Angel smiles "I can't either." his fingers lightly brush across her nipples. He chuckles as he hears her gasp "I can't wait to see you cradling them in your arms as they nurse" he looks at her seeing the wide eyed look of love. "I'm going to envy them." he whispers   
"Angel" she sighs clutching his shoulders  
Angel stands "Get into bed"  
"But" she starts to protest then sees the stern look in his eyes "OK" she agrees getting under the covers she watches as Angel removes his own clothes then joins her in the bed.  
Angel rips off her panties "Won't need these"   
Chance whimpers rubbing her body against his "Angel"  
Angel moves between her legs pulling her against him. He stares at her watching the need grow. Slowly he guides himself into her groaning at the feeling of being one with his mate.  
"Oh Angel" she gasps her eyes closing  
"Open your eyes" he orders  
Chance does and smiles at the look of love in his eyes. "I love you"  
Angel kisses her tenderly "I love you." Slowly the lovers move their eyes locked watching the emotions in each others eyes.  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
//"Buffy" he smiles seeing the blond teen sitting on the bed waiting for him. "How did you know?" he asks sitting beside her  
Buffy slips her hand into his "I didn't really know exactly what the gift was."  
"Are the babies the gift?" he asks  
"Part of it."  
"And the rest?"  
"I don't know" she admits "but they are the most important part of the gift. The most precious."  
Angel smiles "They are."  
"They are going to need to be protected Angel. Once its known that a vampire has fathered a child it will cause trouble in the human and demon world. Chance and the babies will be in danger."  
"Buffy... what are they going to be? Human? Demon? Both?"  
"It hasn't been decided yet."  
"Oh."  
"She's going to need you Angel. The babies will need you." she kisses his cheek "These babies are miracles always remember that"//  
Angel opens his eyes finding Chance laying on her back sleeping. He props his head up on his hand watching Chance as she sleeps. He rests his free hand on her stomach. "They are miracles." He moves down resting his head on her stomach "I'll do whatever needed to protect you three."  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Chance sighs sleepily opening her eyes. She smiles seeing Angel's head resting on her belly. She runs her fingers through his hair  
Angel lifts his head smiling at Chance "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine"   
Angel moves up laying beside Chance he pulls her close. "Good"  
Chance sighs happily resting her head on his chest. "Did you get any sleep?" she asks  
"A few hours." he says stroking her arm "I'll get some more later"  
"Angel?"  
"Yes?"  
"What are we going to do?" she looks at him her eyes showing her worry   
Angel touches her cheek "We'll have to figure that out. I know we can't stay in San Diego."  
"Where we going to go?"  
"Where do you want to go?"  
She shrugs "Anywhere as long as your there"   
"I won't go anywhere with out you" he promises  
Relieved Chance lays her head on his chest. "Good"  
"We'll stay until next week. After the appointment we'll leave."  
"Why not now?"  
"I want to make sure everything is OK with you and the babies."  
"He said we're fine" she reminds  
"I know. I just want to be sure."  
" 'kay"   
___________  
Chapter 9  
A week later Chance finds herself back in the doctor's office with Angel. "We almost done?" she asks the doctor impatiently  
"Chance" Angel says in warning  
She shrugs "I'm hungry"  
Angel smiles amused by the tone   
"Well that's good. You need to put on some weight" the doctor informs her "Now we're done." he announces  
"How is everything?" Angel asks helping Chance get off the exam table   
"Chance is doing good. Now I made some inquires and here are a few doctors in Los Angeles who might be of some help." he hands Angel a piece of paper "Let me know who you decide to go with and I'll give them a call and send them the paperwork."  
"Do you trust them?" Angel asks  
"You know doctors are confidential."  
"Yes but with this matter I want someone I can trust with their lives"  
The doctor nods "The first five are human doctors who have some experience with patients of the demon variety. The next are doctors who are human with no demon patients. They all are good doctors. Just pick someone you feel like you can trust"  
Angel nods "Thank you for all your help" he shakes the doctor's hand  
"Your welcome" Dr Roberts replies "Good luck Chance"  
Chance grins "Thanks."  
Angel takes her hand leading her to the door he pauses "If you need anything let Spike know."  
Doctor Roberts nods "Goodbye" he watches as the vampire and his mate leave the office 'And good luck' he thinks.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
An hour later the two are in the car heading towards LA. Angel looks at Chance and smiles "Where are you putting all that food?" he asks amused as he watches her eat a double cheeseburger, large fry, large chocolate milkshake, and chicken nuggets.  
Chance shrugs "Babies. Not like its going to be there for long" she grumbles "everytime I eat I throw up."  
Angel tugs on a strand of her hair "Sorry"  
She smiles brightly "Don't be." she rubs her abdomen "Their worth it"  
"That they are."  
Chance finishes off her food and leans against Angel. She lifts her shirt looking at her abdomen thoughtfully "I wonder what they'll be"   
"We have a while before we know"  
"Yeah I know"  
"Why don't you get some sleep." he suggests  
"I'm not tired. Tell me a story"  
"About what?"  
Chance shrugs "Anything" she listens as Angel tells her about things he had seen over the years.   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Just before dawn Angel pulls the car into the parking lot of a motel. "Chance" he says stroking her hair   
"Mmm"  
"I'll be back in a minute" he says kissing her cheek  
" 'kay." she yawns sitting up she watches sleepily as Angel enters the building. She feels her stomach clench 'Its OK Daddy will be back in a sec' she strokes her abdomen waiting patiently for Angel to return. A few moments later she sees Angel walk out the door to the car  
Angel gets into the car "Are you OK?" he asks worried  
Chance smiles "The babies missed you." she explains  
Angel starts the car pulling into another parking place. "Lets get in. The sun will be up in fifteen minutes." he grabs their bags from the back seat locking the car. He leads Chance towards their ground level room. He unlocks the door allowing Chance to enter. Dropping the bags by the bed he closes the blinds "Do you need anything?"   
Chance shakes her head removing her shoes and pants she crawls under the covers. She watches as Angel checks the room making sure the shades are drawn. She yawns stretching under the covers   
"You OK?" Angel asks stripping down to his boxers he sits on the edge of the bed smoothing Chance's hair out of her face  
Chance nods "I'm fine" she assures with a smile  
Angel kisses her forehead "Alright" he lays down pulling Chance into his arms "get some sleep."  
Feeling secure in her lover's arms Chance closes her eyes drifting off to a peaceful sleep.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance blinks sleepily rubbing her cheek against Angel's chest. She grimaces feeling her stomach roll. 'OK not now' she rolls onto her back resting her hands over her belly 'I'm tired. I don't want to get up.' Carefully she sits up feeling her stomach clench and bile rise she groans "Oh god" she scrambles out of bed rushing into the bathroom  
Angel opens his eyes after hearing Chance scramble out of bed. "Chance?" he calls sitting up he hears Chance wretching. Not getting an answer he throws off the covers going into the bathroom he finds his mate kneeling before the toilet heaving. Kneeling beside her he rubs her back talking to her softly.  
Chance trembles as she coughs.  
"Feeling better?" Angel asks handing her a cup of water  
Chance rinses out her mouth and nods "Better"  
"Done?"  
She shrugs "For now"  
Angel kisses her forehead "Lets go back to bed." he helps her stand  
"I gotta brush my teeth" she says   
"Where's your toothbrush?"  
"Top of my clothes" she answers  
Angel opens the bag finding her toothbrush and toothpaste. "Here you go" he hands them to her.  
"Thanks" she smiles putting paste on her brush. Quickly she brushes her teeth rinses her mouth out she sighs happily "Better" she tells Angel  
He strokes her cheek with his thumb "Good. Now lets go back to bed"  
Chance moves closer running her nails down his neck smiling as he growls. She tilts her head looking at him hopefully "Angel?"  
"What?" he groans seeing the pout he knows he won't be able to say no  
"I wanna play" she says her voice seductive   
"Oh really?" he smiles   
"Please?" she pleads her eyes wide with hope she moves closer rubbing her lower body against his "I know you want to play too"  
Angel growls picking Chance up he carries her over to the bed  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"Angel" Chance nuzzles his neck   
"What?" he yawns  
"I'm going to go get some food."  
"Don't go too far. There's some money in my wallet."  
Chance kisses him "I'll be back in a few minutes. Love you" she says going to the door  
"Love you too" Angel smiles watching Chance walk out the door  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel opens his eyes frowning when he realizes Chance hadn't yet returned. He looks at the clock 'Where the hell is she? She's been gone for over an hour.' he thinks worried. After a few moments worry gives way to anger. 'If anyone touches my mate I'll kill 'em.' As he thinks that he senses Chance nearby. He looks up to see the door open "Chance" he says relieved to see his mate safe  
Chance enters carrying some bags "Hi" she smiles setting the bags down on the table. "How was your sleep?"  
"Where the hell were you?"   
Chance starts hearing the tone "I told you I was going out for food Angelus. After I ate I got distracted when I passed a baby store. So I went in. I bought some books to read." she goes to the refrigerator putting her leftovers in. "I lost track of time."  
Angelus goes over grabbing Chance "Don't ever do that."  
"Angelus" she protests "nothing happened."  
Angelus growls his demon face flickering "And if it had? What if someone figured out who you are? I can't protect you during the day"  
"Relax." she says rolling her eyes  
Angelus growls forcing her to look at him. His eyes flash golden "Never do that" he hisses "you and the babes could have been hurt. What if they found you? They could have taken you away from us." he reminds forcing her against the wall "We will not lose our mate... or our children. We are your Master." he kisses her fiercely "Do you understand me?" he demands  
Chance glares at him "Don't ever tell me what to do" she snaps shoving the angered vampire away. "I love you but I don't let any one order me around" she goes to the bed sitting down. "So don't"  
Angelus stalks over to her touching her cheek tenderly "You and the babes are our life. We don't want you to be in any danger."  
"We're fine." she assures touching his cheek "Nothing happened."  
Angelus kisses her sweetly then passionately. His hands quickly undressing her. His eyes raking over her naked body his eyes and hands showing his possessive nature. "Our mate."  
Chance nods "Always" she smiles touching his face with her fingertips   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance yawns feeling the bed shift as the vampire moves "Where are you going?" she asks still sensing Angelus's presence  
"To take a shower lover. Sunset is in a few hours"  
" 'kay" she mumbles rubbing her eyes sleepily. After a few moments she groans feeling her body shiver with need. She throws off the covers standing she rubs her stomach 'I miss your Daddy too. Even though he's only in the next room.' she sighs going into the bathroom.  
Angelus smiles feeling the familiar arms wrapping around his waist "Wondering when you'd get here lover" he chuckles  
Chance rubs her cheek against his back brushing her lips against his tattoo. "We missed you"  
Angelus turns around his arms around her waist "Mmm" he smiles kissing her softly "How are you feeling?"  
She smiles rubbing her abdomen "Good. I'm getting hungry again"  
Angelus kisses her forehead "Lets finish getting cleaned up first"  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance kisses the underside of the newly resurfaced Angel's chin as she sits on his lap eating and watching TV "Are you still upset?"   
"Angelus has always been a hothead. I think its because he's not out much. Sorry if he scared you" he rests his hand against her belly  
"Its OK I know he was just worried."  
"I was too. Chance if you're going to be late you need to let me know"  
"Sorry I lost track of time."  
"When we get to LA you're going to have to be even more careful."  
"I know."  
"Chance not only do we have to worry about the police but demons and other humans."  
"Why?" she looks at him concerned  
"Chance Los Angeles is even more dangerous than San Diego."  
"Then why are we going there?" she questions  
"Its away from San Diego. Los Angeles is the closest area around where there are people... and demons we can trust. It would take too long to get to New York or England or even Asia."  
"Why there?" she asks   
"New York has a demon population similiar to Los Angeles. London has the Council. They might be able to help, but I doubt they would."  
"So LA it is." she sighs  
"LA is also dangerous because it is close to the Hellmouth"  
"Hellmouth?"  
"Hellmouth is a very powerful place. Its also called Sunnydale."  
Chance looks at him seeing pain flash in his eyes "Where you used to live when Buffy was alive?"  
Angel nods "Yeah"   
"Have you been back?" she questions  
Angel winces shaking his head "Not since the funeral. I get emails from Willow at Christmas. Xander hated me then and still does." he sighs "He has good reason to"  
"Why?"  
"He always wanted Buffy. She never saw him as anything more than a friend. He blamed me for everything that ever happened to them. He blames me for Buffy and Cordelia's deaths."  
"But it wasn't your fault."  
Angel sighs "That's what Buffy used to say." he chuckles drily  
"Do you want to go back?" she asks  
"I don't know. Someday I'd like to go back check on Willow and visit Buffy and Cordelia's graves." he says thoughtfully   
Chance squeezes his hand "When you go can I come?" she asks  
"I don't know" he shrugs "I don't think that's wise. I don't know what the reaction the Hellmouth could have on you or the babies."  
"Why would it?"  
"Its powerful. Once we know more we'll talk about this again." he promises "Deal?"  
"Deal" she agrees reluctantly  
Angel kisses her cheek "Come on suns down. We should get going. I need to stop off at the butchers before we leave town." Half an hour later they walk out of the room. "Wait in the car. I'll be back in a minute"  
Chance shakes her head "I wanna come too" she says   
Hearing the stubborn tone Angel shakes his head "Alright." After putting their bags in the car they head to the office to check out.   
Chance stays beside Angel her hand clutching his as she notices a news report. She frowns realizing the report is on a body of a man found in the woods by a group of teens. 'Oh my god' she thinks startled at the picture shown of Roger.  
Angel senses her surprise he notices her attention is on the TV. When he sees Roger's picture. 'She's not going to be too happy' he muses "Thanks" he returns the key leading Chance out of the building  
Chance remains silent until their in the car "You said you wouldn't" she says "you lied Angel" she accuses her voice angry  
"No I didn't" he argues "I didn't kill him. I told you I wouldn't."  
"So you sent Spike instead didn't you?!"   
"No" he denies "Spike hasn't killed anyone in over 20 years. Why would he now?" he asks  
"You know who did don't you?"  
"Not really." he admits  
"I can't believe you lied to me."  
Angel growls in response "I told you I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt you. He did. I wasn't going to let him get away with hurting you."  
"What about Betty? Did they kill her too?"   
"NO" he snarls "I told Spike to make sure nothing happens to her. I know how important she is to you." he touches her cheek "She'll be under Spike and Drusilla's protection. They'll make sure nothing happens to her"  
Chance nods " 'kay"  
"It'll be OK" he promises  
Chance rests her head against his shoulder "I know."  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
The next afternoon Angel frowns seeing Chance pale. "Chance are you OK?" he asks setting aside his book   
"Just a little dizzy" she replies laying beside him  
"That all?"  
"Mmm" she sighs resting her head on his shoulder "I'm feeling better already" she assures   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel looks at Chance concerned to see her leaning her head against the car window "Honey you OK?" he asks  
Chance nods tiredly "I'm just tired." she lays her head on his leg  
"Alright" he rests his hand on her shoulder "just get some rest."  



	4. Chapters 10 through 12 R part rest is PG...

Title: Angel's Chance  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't know  
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html  
Numerous mailing lists  
Rating: Overall PG13  
Note: I'm taking creative license with this story like all my others. There might be spoilers to earlier seasons. Its kind of an AU fic.  
Summary: The year is 2020. Angel is still a vampire... the whole becoming human thing never happened. Angel and Angelus merged after Buffy died in college. Angel has no contact with Sunnydale. He reunited with Drusilla and Spike- who are semigood. Angel meets someone new... yet old.  
_______________  
Chapter 10 (Small part low NC17 rest PG13)  
A week after leaving San Diego Angel pulls into the underground parking lot of the apartment building. "Chance honey" he shakes her awake "We're here."  
Chance yawns sitting up " 'kay"  
Angel smiles at the sleepy expression "Lets get you inside and in bed" he helps her out of the car. He leads her into the stairwell heading up one flight. He leads her down a dimly lit hallway. "Few windows." he states with relief knowing that if he needs to leave the apartment he won't burst into flames in the hallway. He unlocks the door "You have to invite me in Chance"  
"Why? I thought you said if you own the place you can enter without being invited" she says yawning  
"I haven't signed the final papers yet." he explains "So you have to invite me in"  
Chance smirks crossing her arms over her chest "Oh the fun I can have"  
At the tone Angel groans "Chance come on"  
Chance laughs toeing off her shoes she slowly buttons her shirt   
"Chance don't do this to me." Angel pleads watching as his lover slowly strips "Chance I'm stuck here the doors open anyone can walk by and see this little performance."  
"Hmm" she purrs slowly sliding her jeans down her legs "Now that would be interesting" she muses kicking off her jeans and pulling off her socks.  
Angel looks at his mate aroused by the sight of her barely covered body "You know what would happen to any prick who sees you like this. I don't take too well to anyone looking at what's mine." he reminds  
Chance smiles her hands going to the clasp of her bra unhooking it "You want me don't you."  
Angel growls "You know I do. Now invite me in"  
"You're mad aren't you?"  
"Chance let me in" he orders watching as she turns her back to him he watches her drop her bra on the floor. "Chance"  
Chance grins at him over her shoulder "If I invite you to come in can we play?"  
"We can play as long as you want... just invite me in" he says desperately  
"Can Angelus come out and play?" she asks hopefully  
"You know how he is. If he wants to come out he will."  
"I want to play with you both." she pouts   
"OK OK" he agrees "I'll try and talk him into it."  
"Works for me. Come on in" she invites  
Angel enter slamming the door shut behind him. He growls seeing Chance standing before him wearing only her panties. "You know I hate it when you tease me."  
Chance shrugs "I couldn't resist." they meet in the middle of the room their lips meeting forcefully.   
Angel rips off her panties lowering her to the carpet he undoes his pants freeing himself he enters her forcefully swearing at the feeling of being inside her. "Chance" he groans  
"Mmm Angel" she sighs meeting his thrusts  
* ~ * ~ * ~   
Midmorning Chance yawns then smiles seeing Angel asleep with his back to her. She moves closer to him kissing his shoulder she rests her chin on his arm her hand stroking his chest "Angel" she calls  
Angel sighs needlessly opening his eyes slightly "I'm sleeping baby"  
"I know"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." she smiles  
"Honey I need to get some sleep you wore me out."  
"Yeah right." she rolls her eyes   
"Why'd you wake me?" he asks  
"No reason"  
Angel shakes his head rolling onto his back pulling Chance against him. He frowns seeing her pale  
"Oh shit" she swears scrambling out of bed she dashes into the bathroom reaching the toilet seconds before she throws up.  
Angel follows her "You OK?" he asks kneeling beside her  
Chance nods  
"We need to start finding you a doctor. Make sure everything's OK"  
"Angel I went last week" she argues  
"I know. Just to be on the safe side."  
" 'kay" she agrees flushing the toilet she stands going to the sink she turns on the water she leans down rinsing her mouth out.  
"Need anything?" Angel asks concerned  
Chance shakes her head "Where are your car keys?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to go get some stuff out of the car" she says pulling on her clothes.  
"In my jacket pocket." Angel answers getting back into bed "Don't be gone to long"  
"I won't. I'm just going to grab my backpack and dufflebag. Need anything?" she asks  
"Bring in the cooler and my dufflebag if possible."  
Chance nods kissing him she takes the keys out of the pocket of his jacket "I'll be back in a few." she promises  
"Make sure the car is locked."  
"I will"  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
That afternoon Angel is looking through the papers Doctor Roberts had given them before leaving as Chance is studying. He notices the list of doctors before him. A name catches his eye 'Willow Osbourne' he frowns 'Not many women named Willow in the world. It can't be her.'  
Chance frowns seeing the faraway look in his eyes "Angel?" she calls  
"Hmm?" he glances up  
"What's wrong?"  
"I was looking at the list of doctors Roberts had given us. I thought I recognized a name." he shakes his head "It couldn't possibly be her"  
"Who?"  
"Willow... Buffy's best friend."  
"Oh." she replies closing the book she goes over to Angel sitting on his lap "Why can't it be her?"  
"It could be." he sighs "There aren't many Willow Osbourne's in the world." he shakes his head "I still can't believe she married Oz. Last time I saw her she was still with Tara."  
"Oz? The werewolf?"  
Angel nods "I don't know if he still is. She never mentioned it."  
"Why don't you call her" Chance suggests  
Angel shakes his head "It'll be better if I go see her."  
"I thought that you said they were all in Sunnydale."  
"I guess they moved. Her office isn't far from here. I'll go see if she's there tonight."  
"And if she isn't?"  
"I'll see if she's in the phone book and get her address." he shrugs  
"Oh" she replies resting her head on his shoulder "she's not going to be to happy to find out about me is she?"  
"Willow always was the more accepting one. Xander was the one who would have an issue with anything that involves me." he kisses her forehead "If its her will you be OK with her being your doctor?"  
Chance shakes her head "If you trust her I'm fine with it"  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel pulls on his jacket "Chance" he calls  
Chance walks out of the bedroom "What?"  
He smiles at the sight of his pajama clad lover "I'm going out. I'll be back in 3 or 4 hours."  
" 'kay" Chance hugs him tight "love you"  
"I love you too." Angel smiles kissing her gently "I'll be back before you know it." he promises "stay inside. Don't let anyone in. Call if you need anything. OK?"  
Chance nods "OK"  
Angel kisses her again "I'll see you in a while."  
Chance smiles "Alright." she releases him and as he walks out the door she locks it. Sighing she goes over to the couch pulling a blanket around her she lays down grabbing the remote she turns on the TV.  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Angel walks into the doctor's office. He goes to the receptionist "Hi I'm looking for Dr Osbourne"  
The woman stares at the man startled by his good looks "Do you have an appointment?"   
"Uh no. Its important that I see her."  
"She's with a patient right now. Why don't you give me your name and I'll go see when she'll be done."  
"Tell her Angel's here and its important."  
"Alright I'll let her know. Have a seat."  
Angel does leaning forward he looks at his hands. 'Willow you have to see me' he thinks  
In the back the receptionist knocks on the exam door "Dr Osbourne?"  
The door opens and a smiling redhaired woman steps out "What is it Sara?" she asks  
"There's this really gorgeous guy here to see you. He said its important that he speak with you."  
"Did you get a name?" Willow asks  
"He said his name is Angel."  
Willow smiles brightly at the name "Show him into my office. I'll be there in a few minutes"  
"Will do" Sara nods walking away  
'Angel what is he doing here?' Willow wonders returning to the room  
Angel looks up as the receptionist returns  
Sara smiles at the man "Dr Osbourne is with a patient. She said you can wait in her office."  
Angel stands "Thanks" he follows her into the back  
Sara opens the door "Would you like some coffee or tea?"  
Angel shakes his head "No thank you."  
"Dr Osbourne will be with you in a while." Sara says walking away  
Angel looks around the office smiling faintly 'This is definately Willow' he notices a picture of the Scooby Gang at graduation on her desk. He picks it up staring at the small blond smiling back. 'Buffy' he senses Willow behind him "I remember that day" he says softly   
"How can we forget" Willow remarks entering the office she closes the door behind her "after all she blew up the school." she shakes her head  
"Yeah she did. I remember that was one of the last times we were anywhere near each other without getting into a fight." he says setting the picture down. He looks at Willow "You've done well" he remarks  
Willow smiles going over to him she hugs him "Its good to see you"  
"You too." Angel hugs her back he looks at her chuckling  
"What?" she demands hands on her hips  
"I was just thinking about when you guys where in highschool. I seriously thought none of you would make it." he shakes his head "Now your grown up."  
"I know. Though I kinda miss high school" she sighs sitting down "not the getting chased part but having everyone alive"  
Angel nods "How's your family?"  
"Good. Our oldest is 18 her names Alex."   
"After Xander of course" Angel shakes his head  
"Of course. Jenny's 16. Giles is 13. Our youngest is Andy he's 8."  
"And Oz?"  
"Still a werewolf. Luckily the kids only have werewolf traits." she remarks  
"How's Xander?" he asks curiously "I was always wondering if he'd make it past 20."  
"Well he did. He and Anya got married a year after Buffy died. They have 5 kids. The oldest is Jesse he's 18, he was born six months after they got married. He and Alex were born a month apart and they're dating. Then there is Travis he's 16. Amanda is 13. Michael 10. The youngest is Anna she's six and exactly like Xander was at that age."  
"And Joyce?" Angel questions  
"She's still in Sunnydale working at the Gallery. She's the grandmother to all the kids. Giles is also still in Sunnydale. He still has the magic shop."  
"I'm glad everyone is doing well"   
"Where have you been?" Willow asks curiously  
"Around. After Buffy's funeral I returned to Ireland for a few years. Finally got Angelus under control."  
"Really? How'd you do that?"  
"He didn't take too well to Buffy's death." Angel admits "He just agreed to calm down. I'm in control he's buried only to come out when he's needed."  
"So you still have your soul" Willow remarks  
Angel nods "And no clause. I guess after Angelus stopped fighting for control the clause was nullified."  
"What happened to you? You just disappeared."  
"Moved around a lot. After I heard what happened to Cordy, Wes and Gunn I didn't want to return. Over a year ago I finally stepped foot in California for the first time in 20 years."  
"Why?"  
"Something told me to come back. That's why I'm here in LA."  
"Oh?"  
"Willow I need your help."  
"With what?" Willow questions  
"Before I tell you I need you to promise you won't mention anything about what I'm going to tell you. It'll put us in danger."  
"'Us'?"  
"I'll explain." he says "First promise"  
"I won't." she promises  
"It began in May" he begins  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Willow stares at Angel stunned by his news then grins "Congratulations" she says "Wow you a Dad" she shakes her head  
"Yeah I know" Angel smiles "I'm still a little surprised."  
"I always thought you'd make a great Dad. After all you've always been protective of us."   
"Chance is getting annoyed with me." he smiles "I just worry"  
"I'm glad you do. I've met potential fathers who don't worry at all."  
"Most people don't have to worry that their mate will be killed or taken away because of what they are."  
"Angel I'd be glad to be her doctor. Are you sure you don't want to find a doctor who has more experience with the supernatural?"  
"Willow you're the only person I can trust with this secret."  
Willow nods "Angel I might need to get Giles help."  
"That's fine. I trust you two."  
Willow opens her date book "I work in LA three days a week. Then I'm in Sunnydale the rest of the week. Why don't you bring Chance in tomorrow night at 7." she suggests  
"Thank you Willow." Angel says appreciatively "I'll bring her in" he stands "I better get going. I need to stop off at the butchers before heading back. I told her that I'd be back in a few hours. I don't like leaving her alone for too long."  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow night then" she stands going over to the vampire "Its good to have you back. Now I don't have to worry about you" she hugs him "I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks. I'm happy for you too." he smiles opening the door   
Willow follows the vampire out to the waiting room "Bye" she says as Angel walks out the door.   
"So who's the hottie?" Sara asks curiously  
"An old friend. Don't make any appointments for tomorrow night at 7. I already scheduled one that's really important."  
"Him?"  
"His girlfriend." Willow replies   
"He's got a girlfriend? Too bad."  
"No its good. Angel needs someone."  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
At the apartment Chance sighs glancing at the clock "He should be home soon" she muses rubbing her belly. "I know you miss him. I do too." she turns her attention back to the TV. 'I hope he's OK' she thinks. 'He's been gone for 3 hours.' she realizes. She looks up hearing a key in the door she sighs in relief as Angel enters. "Hi" she greets happily  
"Hi baby how you feeling?" Angel asks closing the door he walks over to the couch leaning down he kisses her head  
"Fine" she looks up at him with a smile "How'd it go?"  
Angel moves around sitting beside Chance "Good. Made an appointment for tomorrow night at 7."  
" 'kay" she leans against him   
"Are you OK? You feel a little off." he states "Is something bothering you?" he questions concerned  
Chance sighs resting her hands against her belly. "I don't know"  
Angel hugs her "Are you sure?"  
"I'm hungry again" she says starting to get up  
"What do you want?" Angel asks stopping her he stands "I'll get it for you." he offers  
"What is there?"   
"Not much." he admits "I'll go to the grocery store after you go to sleep." he walks into the kitchen he opens the refrigerator "we have milk, applesauce" he closes the refrigerator "bread and peanut butter."  
"That all?"  
"There's blood but I don't think you want that." he teases  
Chance rolls her eyes "I don't. I'll have milk and a sandwich." she requests leaning back she watches from the couch as Angel moves around in the kitchen.   
Angel pours a glass of milk for Chance and picks up the plate he carries it into the livingroom "Here you go" he hands her the plate setting the glass on the coffee table.  
"Thank you" she grins taking a bite out of the sandwich  
Angel sits watching Chance as she eats. "So how're the babies doing?" he asks slipping his hand under her top   
Chance sighs in contentment at the feeling of his large hand resting on her skin. "Good." she smiles taking another bite out of her sandwich "I think the babies are in a good mood"  
"Why do you say that?" Angel asks curiously  
Chance shrugs "Haven't made very many runs to the toilet tonight"  
"Good. I know how you hate throwing up."  
"I especially hate it when you aren't with me." she finishes off the sandwich and milk. "Thank you" she smiles  
"Your welcome" Angel replies leaning down he kisses her lips  
Chance tangles her fingers in his hair holding his head in place as they kiss. Chance laughs breaking the kiss "I love you"  
"I love you too" Angel grins   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"Chance baby" Angel says softly stroking her hair  
"Mmm" she sighs sleepily  
"Baby I'm going to the grocery store. I'll be back in a while."  
" 'kay" she mumbles "don't be gone too long"  
"I won't" he chuckles kissing her cheek "I'll be back before you know it." he promises  
"You better" she mumbles  
Angel chuckles walking out of the bedroom he grabs his duster pulling it on he walks out of the apartment. Going to the parking garage he gets into the car.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
An hour in a half later Angel enters the apartment. He takes the grocery bags into the kitchen setting them on the counter. As he's putting away food he becomes concerned hearing Chance's heart rate accelerate. He takes off his jacket he tosses it on the table. He enters the bedroom going over to the bed "Chance" he calls softly "Honey wake up."  
Chance starts awake "No" she cries out her body shaking  
"Chance its OK. You were dreaming." Angel soothes pulling her into his arms "You're awake." he kisses her temple  
Chance clings to Angel her body shaking as tears fall "Angel"  
"Shh I'm here" he rubs her back "what were you dreaming?"  
"Pain." she cries  
"Whose? Were you dreaming of Buffy's feelings? Or your own?"  
Chance shrugs "I don't know. It just hurt so bad." she whispers clinging to him "I'm scared" she sobs  
"Why?" Angel asks softly  
"I don't know whose pain it was I was feeling. What if it was yours?" she lifts her head staring at Angel fearfully her hands going to her belly "Or the babies?" she says worried  
"Shh it was a dream. Your fine. I'm fine. The babies are fine. Nothing bad will happen. Just go back to sleep." he kisses her forehead  
Chance grasps his hand tightly in her own "Will you hold me 'til I fall asleep?" she asks  
"Sure" Angel nods "I need to get my shoes off." After removing his shoes he sits against the headboard with Chance resting her head on his chest. "Just get some sleep baby" he whispers his arms holding her tight  
_________  
Chapter 11  
The next night Angel and Chance are sitting in the exam room waiting on Willow. "Chance are you feeling better?" Angel asks concerned about earlier in the day when she almost fainted.  
"I'm fine" she answers "just a little tired" she looks towards the door as it opens and a redhaired woman enters.  
"Hi Angel." she smiles brightly at them "Hi Chance I'm Willow."  
"Hi" Chance nods  
Willow sits down "How are you feeling?"  
Chance shrugs "Fine I guess"  
Willow looks at Angel "Do you agree?"  
Angel shakes his head "No. Chance seems a little off."  
"How so?" Willow asks  
"She sleeps 16 hours a day. She's pale and I can tell her heart isn't beating the same, its slower than normal"  
Willow nods writing some notes "Chance how's your nausea?"  
"On a good day I only make five or six trips. Bad day ten or eleven."  
"Alright. How about pain? Do you have any?"  
Chance shakes her head "Nope."  
"Are you taking your prenatal vitamins?"  
Chance nods "Yes."  
"I'll run some blood tests. Its possible your anemic." she informs Chance "That's usually the case with those symptoms. If you are it just means that you'll need to take some iron supplements."  
"OK" Chance nods  
"I'd also like to do a sonogram."  
"Again" Chance sighs  
Willow and Angel chuckle "Yes."  
"OK" Chance agrees. She pulls herself up on the exam table watching as Willow prepares the sonogram equipment. She smiles at Angel slipping her hand into his.  
"When we're done here how about going for ice cream?" he asks  
"Works for me" she grins  
Willow smiles at the look of love in Angel's eyes. 'I haven't seen that since he and Buffy were together.' "Lets see how everything is."  
Chance and Angel turn their attention to the monitor waiting to see their babies. Chance smiles when she sees the small figures on the screen  
Willow moves the wand across Chance's belly her eyes on the monitor. "Hmm" she says thoughtfully her attention drawn to something suspicious. Suddenly it dawns on her what she's looking at "Oh my." she says worried  
"What?" Angel asks   
"Is something wrong?" Chance asks worried about her babies health  
"Angel you said something about Chance's heart not beating as fast"  
Angel nods "I thought it might be because she's calm."  
Willow hands Chance a paper towel "Here you go. Can you excuse me for a moment" she says walking out of the room   
Angel watches concerned as his old friend walks out of the room "Chance I'll be back in a minute" he kisses her forehead.   
Chance nods " 'kay" she says softly her eyes showing her worry  
Angel smiles "I'll be right outside if you need me."  
Chance nods watching as her lover walks out of the room 'Hurry back'  
Angel finds Willow looking at her notes "What's wrong Willow?"  
"Angel" Willow looks at the vampire her eyes showing her worry "it seems that there's a problem"  
"What is it?" Angel asks  
Willow takes a deep breath then answers "I'll need to check with some collegues but it seems that Chance's body is barely producing enough blood for both her and the twins. I might be wrong."  
Angel runs his fingers through his hair "And if you aren't? What will happen?" he asks concerned   
"Angel lets just see if its true before we get into this discussion"  
"I've known you since you were 16 Willow. I know you wouldn't say anything without being sure."  
Willow nods "Do you want Chance to hear this also?"  
Angel shakes his head "I'll tell her. Willow I need to know"  
Seeing the need in his eyes "Alright. Angel since her body isn't producing enough blood it puts the twins and Chance in danger."  
"Is there anyway to avoid putting them in danger?"  
"Angel there are few options for this type of situation. Since she isn't producing enough blood there is a high possibility that she'll have a miscarriage." she pauses allowing the vampire time before she continues "If she manages to carry them to term they might not make it through the birth. It also means that there is a possibility that Chance won't survive."  
Angel looks at her his eyes pained "I can't lose her Willow."  
"In most situations when a mother's life is in danger like this the only option is to end the pregnancy. In Chance's case she would only need to have one aborted."  
"If she does abort one would she still be in danger?"  
"No she'd have a normal pregnancy."  
"And the other baby?"  
"Would be fine." she assures  
"Is there any way to avoid that? Like blood transfusion?"  
Willow shakes her head "I don't think so. I can make some calls though." she offers  
Angel nods   
"Angel the best idea is for you to get second opinions."  
"Willow I can't trust many people with this."  
"I have some friends who owe me some favors. I'll see if one can exam Chance and see if my findings are correct."  
"Willow just make sure who you get can keep quiet."  
Willow nods "I know. I'll make some calls and when I know something I'll let you know."  
"Thank you Willow"  
"I still need to draw some blood from Chance, then we're done"  
Angel nods "Alright." the two enter the exam room to find Chance quietly reading a magazine   
Chance looks at Angel curiously "What's going on?"  
"Uh we'll talk about it later." Angel replies "Willow needs to draw some blood."  
Chance nods holding out her arm "Go ahead"   
Angel looks at Chance his mind running over what Willow had told him. 'I can't lose her.'  
"All done." Willow announces removing her gloves "I'll call you when the test results come in." she promises  
Chance nods "Angel can we go?" she asks  
The vampire snaps out of his thoughts at his love's voice "Sure." he stands helping Chance into her jacket. "Thank you Willow" he nods  
Chance frowns looking at Angel as they walk out of the office "Angel?"  
Angel looks at Chance and smiles slightly "Lets get home."  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance enters the apartment still confused and worried about Angel's silence. She turns around watching the obviously brooding vampire then finally she speaks "Angel is something wrong with the babies?"   
Angel looks at Chance "Come on lets sit down." he leads her over to the couch "Do you want something to eat?"  
Chance shakes her head "Angel what's going on?"  
Angel sits on the edge of the coffee table looking at Chance he sighs "Chance there is something wrong with the babies"  
Chance wraps her arms around herself "Angel?"  
"Willow wants to do some more checking. She's going to see if a doctor friend can give us a second opinion."  
"What's wrong with them?"  
"Chance" he begins "it seems that the twins aren't receiving enough blood. I think its possible that the babies have some vampire traits. If they were normal babies I'm sure your body would have enough blood."  
"What'll happen to them? Are they in danger?" she demands  
"Willow said that there is a possibility that you'll miscarry."  
Chance stares at him scared she shakes her head tears forming "I don't want to lose the babies."  
Angel wipes away her tears with his thumbs "Shh. Willow said that there is a possibility that you could carry them to term... but when you go into labor they could die... as could you."  
"That's a could not a would" she challenges   
"I don't want to lose you Chance" he whispers   
"Angel" she cries "I don't want to lose our babies."  
"I know. I don't either." he moves over to the couch pulling the crying teen into his arms. He holds her as she cries  
Chance calms down looking at Angel "Maybe she's wrong. Maybe I won't lose them." she says hopefully  
Angel nods "Maybe. I just want you to be prepared for the possibility"  
Chance hugs him tight   
Angel sits there holding Chance tight as she drifts off to sleep. "I don't want to lose them either. I can't lose you."  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"Angel" Chance says softly the next afternoon as she walks out of the bedroom to find Angel sitting in the livingroom with a book  
Angel looks up from his reading "You OK?" he asks worried  
"Yes I'm fine" she sits on the couch   
"You sure?"  
Chance nods  
"Willow called wants to see us at 7."  
Chance closes her eyes hugging herself. 'God please let me keep my babies.' she prays. She opens her eyes as she feels Angel sit beside her on the couch "Angel" she whispers tears falling   
"Shh" he soothes pulling her close "I know." he presses his lips to her hair "Its going to be OK"  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance clings to Angel's hand as she finds herself back in the doctor's office laying on the exam table. She barely hears Willow speaking with the other doctor as her eyes are on the monitor looking at her children 'Hi my babies' she thinks 'Daddy and I love you so much.'  
Angel listens as Willow and the other doctor talk. His eyes on Chance's face. 'God don't take her from me.'  
"Alright we're done Chance" Willow tells the teen  
"Well?" Angel demands  
Chance sits up waiting for the news she clings to Angel's hand sensing the approaching bad news.   
"Dr Osbourne was correct." the doctor informs them. He looks at the sad teen clinging to the older man's hand "Miss Greyson there are a few options here. Since your body isn't producing enough blood your children won't survive, its possible you won't either. If you want to try to carry them to term you might be able to but I would give them a 60 to 70 percent chance that they won't survive the birth. You have yourself have about a 30 percent of dying in labor. There is one option for you and at least one of your children to survive"  
"That one is off the table" Angel snaps   
The doctor looks at the man "I think its her choice." he looks at Chance "Miss Greyson in this type of situation there is only one thing that can be done" he pauses "the best option is to abort one of the fetuses."  
Chance blinks back tears moving closer to Angel seeking comfort.  
"This is your best chance for you and one of your children to survive"  
Angel glares at the man allowing Angelus to surface "Leave"  
Willow starts hearing that tone she instinctively knows its Angelus speaking "Uh Brad lets let them have a moment alone" she suggests meeting Angelus's gaze she sees the look of thanks. She nods leading her friend out of the room allowing Chance sometime with Angel/Angelus.  
Angel resurfaces as the man leaves "Chance?" he says softly  
Chance looks at him her eyes wide with conflict "Angel" she says  
"Come on" he helps her off the table leading her over to the couch. "Sit" he says  
Chance does looking at him tears clouding her vision her arms wrapped around her waist in comfort. "What are we going to do?"  
Angel crouches before her "I'll go along with whatever you decide"  
Chance looks at him "I can't make a decision without you"  
"I want you to be happy Chance. I don't want to lose you."  
"Do you want me to abort one of the babies?"  
Angel shakes his head "No. I've seen too many innocent lives die. I was the cause a lot of the time. I maybe a vampire but part of me still holds onto my Catholic upbringing. But if you want to I'll support you."  
Chance shakes her head "I want the babies Angel." she says firmly putting her arms around his neck as she cries. "I want our babies"   
"I know. I do too." he holds her  
"Can we go home now" she asks softly  
Angel kisses her forehead "Sure baby. Why don't you put on your shoes and jacket. I'll be out in the hall with Willow."  
Chance nods watching as Angel walks out of the room. 'Daddy and I will try to make sure nothing happens to you.' she thinks pulling on her shoes  
Angel finds Willow and the other doctor talking  
"Angel how is she?" Willow asks concerned  
"She wants to head home. I think she's getting tired."  
"Have you made a decision?" the other doctor asks  
Angel looks at the man "She's not going to get the abortion." he turns his attention to Willow "Why don't you check with Giles." he suggests "There is a possibility he might have some ideas."  
Willow nods "I'll check with him. I want to see Chance in a few weeks"  
"I'll make the appointment tomorrow." Angel says as the door opens and out walks Chance "You ready?" he asks   
Chance slips her hand into his "Yes" she answers softly  
Angel smiles "Then lets go"  
"Bye" Chance says to the two doctors the walks away with Angel  
____________  
Chapter 12  
Chance smiles looking at the sleeping vampire 'There's your Daddy.' she thinks stroking her pregnant belly 'He should wake up soon. He said he has a big surprise for Christmas. I can't wait. One more day.'   
"Hey baby how are you feeling?" Angel props his head up on his hand.   
Chance grins leaning close she kisses him gently "Good."  
"You look happy"  
Chance looks at her belly "I am. I'm over three months pregnant the babies are OK. I'm with you" she smiles brightly "and its almost Christmas."  
"Its almost Christmas?" Angel asks with a teasing smile  
"Oh shut up."  
Angel rests his hand on her stomach "Hey you two" he says softly  
"Can you believe that next year we'll be celebrating Christmas with the babies?" Chance says happily  
Angel winces inwardly 'I hope so'  
"Are you going to tell me what the surprise is?"  
"You have to wait until Christmas"   
"Oh OK" she sighs "will you give me a hint?"  
"No" he shakes his head "you'll just have to wait"  
"Oh fine" she pouts then sighs   
"What?"  
"Nothing. I just have to go to the bathroom again." she throws off the covers standing she walks into the bathroom  
Angel watches as his mate walks across the room naked. He sits up leaning against the headboard 'God she's beautiful' he smiles  
Chance walks out of the bathroom smiling at the sight of Angel sitting up when an idea hits.   
Angel sees the mischeavious look in her eyes he watches her walk to the bottom of the bed. "Chance?" he growls questioningly  
Chance smirks crawling up the bed she stops at his waist "If you won't tell me what my surprise is then lets see if I can convince you."  
"You can try" Angel watches her warily  
"That's the fun part." she says pulling the sheet down stroking him smiling as she hears him growl. "I love hearing that sound."   
Angel groans at the feeling of Chance's mouth surrounding him "Chance" he hisses "So good."  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"You aren't going to tell me are you?" Chance grumbles  
Angel shakes his head "I told you I wouldn't."  
Chance glares at him "Oh alright"  
"Why don't you get cleaned up and dressed" Angel suggests "and we'll go out for a while."  
"Go where?"  
"Just go for a walk. You need to get some exercise and fresh air."  
Chance smiles "OK" she gets out of bed heading into the bathroom  
Angel shakes his head in amusement at her excitement. He gets out of bed following her into the bathroom to shower but as always with them they did more than just shower.   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
The two lovers find themselves standing looking at a Christmas tree in the middle of the plaza. Chance snuggles closer into Angel's protective embrace "Angel relax" she looks up at him "no one bugs us when we're out."  
Angel looks down at her and smiles "I know. Its just habit." he strokes her stomach tenderly "Have to be alert in case they do try anything"  
Chance shakes her head then lifting a hand she guides his lips to hers kissing him tenderly she smiles "I love you"  
"I love you" he echoes kissing her back  
"You two make such a cute couple." a elderly voice says  
Angel and Chance look towards the voice to find an elderly couple standing there looking amused. "Thank you" Chance grins   
"Merry Christmas" the white haired man says  
"You too" Angel wishes watching as the couple walks away. He smiles at Chance "Merry Christmas my love"  
Chance smiles back "That it is"  
~ * ~ * ~ *  
Chance slowly opens her eyes yawning. She smiles feeling Angel's hands stroking her belly. She looks over her shoulder to see Angel behind her his arms around her. "Is it Christmas yet?" she asks hopefully  
Angel nods "It is." he kisses her shoulder "Merry Christmas"  
Chance grins "Merry Christmas."  
"Do you want me to make you breakfast?"  
Chance shakes her head "Not yet." she shifts so she's facing him she laces their fingers. "When I was little I used to hate Christmas. I hated the fact that people were always so happy around the holidays. For the first time ever I'm actually happy."  
"I'm glad." he smiles faintly "All I want is for you to be happy."  
Chance looks at her rounded stomach then at Angel "I'd be even happier if I knew what was going to happen with the babies."  
"Chance" he pauses unsure what to say  
"Angel do you think they'll survive?"  
"I don't know baby. I hope they'll be OK. We have to be prepared for the possibility something will happen."  
Chance feels tears blurring her vision "I know. I just" she pauses wiping away her tears "I don't want to lose our babies Angel. They're too important to lose."   
"I know how important, how special they are." he rests his hand on her stomach "I want them to be born. I don't want to lose them or you. The babies are miracles I don't want anything to happen to them. We'll do whatever it takes to find a way for them to be born."  
"Promise?"  
Angel nods "I promise." he kisses her forehead  
Chance smiles relieved wiping away her tears "I hate crying"  
"You heard what Willow said about your hormones"  
"I know" she sighs "I hate it though" she grumbles   
"Do you really?" Angel smirks  
"Oh alright. Its kinda fun getting what I want." she laughs "Who would have thought that a tough vampire like you would end up floored by a pregnant teen with mood swings. Let alone Angelus turning out to be a big softie." she remarks with a laugh  
"I don't think Angelus would like being called a softie." Angel chuckles "I like doing things for you and our babies."  
Chance looks at him chewing on her lower lip "I wonder"  
"What?"  
"I wonder if the twins are going to our only children" she muses  
Angel shrugs "I'm not sure."  
"Would you want more kids?"  
"I haven't really considered it. If its possible sure." he smiles "But first I think we need to get through these two."  
Chance smiles "Your right... as usual."  
Angel looks at the clock "So do you want breakfast yet?"  
Chance nods eagerly "Sure. I'm getting to be hungry"  
Angel smiles leaning forward he kisses her "What do you want to eat?"  
"Um" she looks thoughtfully as she strokes her stomach "I kinda have a craving for waffles."  
Angel nods "That all?"  
"For now"  
"Then I'll go make them" he kisses her again then gets out of bed pulling on his pants   
Chance lays there watching as her bare chested lover walks out of the bedroom. After a few minutes she follows Angel into the kitchen. "You know I was thinking"  
"About what?"  
Chance sits down at the kitchen table watching Angel moving around the kitchen making breakfast "I just thought it would be kind of cool to have a little boy."  
Angel looks at Chance with a faint smile "Maybe they'll be twin boys"  
"Maybe"  
"Then again they could be girls."   
"I think it would be cool to if we had a boy and a girl."  
"A little girl who looks just like you." Angel smiles  
"A boy who's a mini version of you."  
"Two mini versions of us" Angel shakes his head "imagine the trouble the two could get into."  
"True but imagine the fun"  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance sits on the couch watching as Angel hits the punching bag "Angel when am I getting my surprise?" she demands annoyed yet turned on by the sight of her lover working out.  
"Just let me finish this and get cleaned up."  
Chance sits there waiting for Angel to finish. Fifteen minutes later Angel walks into the livingroom after showering. "What's my surprise?" Chance demands "Tell me please" she pleads  
Angel smiles "There are a few of them"  
"Well spill."  
Angel sits beside her "I did some research as did Giles."  
"On what?"  
"Here this will explain" Angel hands her a card "Open it."  
Chance looks at him quizzically then opens the envelope removing the card she reads the front "Christmas is a time for miracles." she opens the card and reads Angel's inscription "Chance, when you told me why you were named Chance you said it was because the nurse thought you had a second chance at life." she smiles at Angel then continues to read "You are my own second chance, to be what I now know what I am to be... happy. You and our babies are my own chance to be, in a way, human. Children need love and support which they will undoubtably get. Here is my gift to my family something for all the children we have." Chance looks at Angel who hands her another envelope. She smiles opening the envelope she removes a picture of a large Victorian house she looks at Angel   
"Read the back" he instructs  
Chance flips the picture over to read the back "Christmas is a time to celebrate miracles... how about celebrating them here?" Chance looks at Angel stunned "You bought a house?"  
Angel nods "Merry Christmas baby" he grins  
Chance grins back throwing her arms around him hugging him tight. She looks at him with a big smile "So where is the house?"  
"That's the thing" he pauses "remember what I said about Giles and I doing some research?"  
Chance nods "Yes"  
"Well Giles has a theory that being on the Hellmouth will possibly increase the chances of the twins surviving." seeing the excited look on Chance's look he puts his hands on her shoulders "Chance its a theory... they still might not survive."  
"I know" Chance smiles her heart filled with hope "but we have to try"  
"Yeah we do" he pulls her close kissing her temple  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
That night Angel smiles as he listens to Chance talk.  
"Angel tell me about the house" she demands sleepily  
Hearing the sleepy tone he chuckles "Sure baby"  
Chance listens as Angel tells her about their new home... again.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
A week later Angel pulls the car up to a large blue and grey Victorian house. He smiles at the childish glee in Chance's wide eyes as she looks at the house. "So what do you think?"  
Chance looks at him "Its so cool."  
"Come on lets head in"  
Chance smirks "Hhmm does this mean we get to have some fun?"  
"If your asking if your going to be able to pull the same stunt then you aren't going to be able to. I already signed the papers."  
"Damn" she pouts  
"We can still have some fun" he kisses her tenderly "Now lets get inside and have a look around." he helps her out of the car hand in hand they walk up to the house. He unlocks the door allowing Chance to enter first. He follows her watching the awed look with amusement.   
Chance enters the foyer looking around in awe. "Its beautiful." They walk around the downstairs checking out the livingroom, diningroom, kitchen, and main floor bedroom.  
"You can change whatever you want."  
"No its perfect." she smiles hugging him  
"I had the furniture removed from the room across from ours for the nursery. So you can decorate it yourself."  
"You're helping Mister" she says sternly her hands on her hips  
Angel throws up his hands up in surrender "OK OK"  
"I wanna check out the upstairs."  
"Start on the attic or the second floor?"  
"Angel I don't need to see the attic." she rolls her eyes  
Angel smiles "Then third floor it is." he takes her hand leading her up the stairs to the third floor. "There's a library/study and two bedrooms and a bathroom"  
"Cool" Chance says happily as they walk up the stairs. They open the first door to find a furnished bedroom. "Why'd you go for furnished?"  
Angel shrugs "When I lived in Sunnydale one of the places I lived in was an abandoned mansion a couple blocks over. I walked passed this place every night. It always intrigued me. When I heard that it was up for sale I thought it would be a great house for us and the babies to live in." he hugs her "The previous owners didn't want the furniture so they left it. If you don't like it we can get rid of whatever you want."  
"No. I like what I've seen. Might want to move things around but I don't want to get rid of anything." she smiles hugging him back "Its perfect" she looks up at Angel pulling his lips down to meet hers "I love it" she whispers "and you."  
Angel brushes his lips across hers "I love you too"  
"Come on lets finish looking around" she grins pulling him out of the room. "What's behind door number two?" she laughs pulling the door open to find another bedroom. "Another bedroom. You know we're going to need sheets and stuff."  
"We'll go shopping one night soon." he promises  
"I love to shop"  
"I know" he chuckles  
"When did the last owners move out?" Chance asks  
"A few months ago. After I signed the papers I had the agent send in cleaners to dust and stuff."  
"Better them than me. I hate cleaning"  
"I know." he sighs  
"Oh shut up." she smacks his arm "Next room." she skips across the hallway to open the next door "Bathroom" she says "next" she pauses  
"You OK?" Angel asks concerned   
"Just a little dizzy" she says   
"Baby you need to take it easy."   
"I'm fine now." seeing his uncertain look she rolls her eyes "I am." she assures walking towards the next door.   
Angel watches her carefully "Chance" he mutters  
Chance opens the door walking in she turns on the light. "Wow" she whispers as the chandelier lights up the room. "Angel this is so cool"  
Angel enters behind her seeing the darkly furnished library. "That it is. We'll have fun filling this room with books"  
"Yeah" she smiles looking at the leather furniture and the old fashioned roller desk. "This room needs a few more things."  
"Like what?" Angel asks wrapping his arms around her  
"Promise not to laugh?" she tilts her head to look at him  
"Of course I won't laugh" he promises  
"Needs a beanbag chair by the fireplace."  
Angel smiles "Whatever you want."  
"Goody" she says happily turning she puts her arms around his neck "You spoil me."  
"I know. I just can't help myself."  
"I'm glad you can't." she laughs   
Angel chuckles kissing her forehead "Lets go to the second floor. We should also go to the grocery store."  
"We gotta get ice cream this time."  
"We'll make a list before we go."  
Chance kisses his cheek "Then lets go check out the rest of the house"  
Angel leads her down the stairs to the second floor. "The second floor has four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The master bedroom has a bathroom with a jacuzzi bathtub, and a shower."  
"Wanna see if the tubs big enough to have some fun?"   
Angel shakes his head "You're insatiable aren't you."  
She lifts her shoulders and smiles "I have an excuse what's yours?"  
"I can't resist you." he cups her cheek "You are incredibly gorgeous like this" he moves his hands down to rest on her stomach "carrying our babies." he inhales deeply "Your scents different"  
"How so?" she asks curiously  
"Its hard to explain."  
"OK" she shrugs "so wanna go see if the tubs big enough to play in?"  
"Sounds like a good idea." he follows Chance into the master bedroom  
Chance smiles at the sight of the big bed, fireplace, and window seat. "This room is awesome"  
"Glad you like it"  
"How can I not? Its perfect." she walks into the master bathroom and grins at the sight of the huge bathtub.   
"So what's the verdict?" Angel asks  
Chance looks at him over her shoulder with a smile "Looks like we're in for some bathtub fun." she walks out of the bathroom and notices the closet door. She opens it to find a large walk-in closet. "Nice closet" she walks out of the bedroom across the hall. She opens the door and turns on the light. "Hey Angel come here" she calls  
Hearing her call for him he walks across the hall. "What is it?" he asks worried. He enters the nursery "Chance?"  
Chance turns around "Look" she gestures to two brown teddy bears "who're these from?" she asks  
"I don't know." Angel replies concerned  
Chance notices a piece of paper on the lap of one of the bears. "Oh there's a note." she picks it up opening it she reads "Congratulations on your new additions to your family. Here is a gift from us at Sunnydale Real Estate Agency." Chance hands the note to Angel picking up one of the stuffed bears "They're so cute. Babies first gifts" she grins at Angel  
Angel smiles back "We'll have to send them a thank you card"  
"Yep"  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance looks at the list "Lets see what's left" she scans through the list "still need bread, cookies, chips, fruit, peanut butter, noodles, soup, and crackers." she says to Angel  
"Chance you don't need cookies" Angel sighs  
Chance glares at him "No cookies and you'll be sleeping on the couch"  
Angel shakes his head "Fine."  
"Oooh can't forget ice cream."  
Angel follows her pushing the cart "You are a junk food addict"  
Chance turns around her hands on her hips "And your point is?"  
"Nothing" he protests  
"Good" she grins walking again  
Angel shakes his head 'Man I love that woman' he follows her to the frozen food aisle. "Chance I'm just saying you need to eat healthy."  
"OK I'll grab some frozen peas and corn." she opens the freezer door to grab the packages she notices a package of lima beans. "Ooh lima beans." she looks at Angel with a grin "I love lima beans, peas and corn." she puts them in the cart. "Can you grab a couple cans of grape juice and apple juice?" she asks   
"Sure"   
Chance grabs a couple frozen lasagne entrees putting them in the cart. She heads for the ice cream as she reaches for coffee flavored ice cream when she's stopped  
"Hands off." Angel says   
"But..."  
"You know how you get when you have it."  
"I promise not to eat the whole carton in one sitting" she pleads  
"No" he replies "you say that but the second I'm gone so will the ice cream. Go for something else."  
"Oh fine" she grabs cartons of chocolate chip mint, vanilla, and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. "There"   
"Meat?"  
"Chicken and hamburger." she pauses "steak" she feels a slight craving for meat. She looks at Angel "I think they want steak soon"  
"I'm not surprised" Angel smiles "You haven't had any real meat in a few days." he kisses her forehead "Alright meat it is." Angel pushes the cart down the aisle "I'll get that when I go to the butchers later. Now what?"  
Fifteen minutes later Chance and Angel are standing in the checkout line "What next?" Chance asks tiredly  
"We'll head back to the house but away the food then you are going to bed." he says moving up to the line watching at the checkout person scans the items putting them in bags.   
"Its too early" she grumbles leaning against him "and we're hungry"  
"It might be but its been a long day. I'll fix you something when I get back" he promises putting his arm around her shoulders he presses his lips to her hair.   
Chance sighs looking up at him "Do you have too?"   
Angel nods "I have somethings to take care of."  
"Alright your total is a hundred and seventy-four dollars and thirty six cents." the cashier tells Angel  
Angel takes out his wallet four fifty dollar bills. "Here"  
"How long will you be gone?" Chance asks   
"For a few hours." Angel says taking the change from the cashier. "Thanks" he nods to the cashier.   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"I'll be back before dawn. If your still craving meat I'll make you a steak for breakfast" Angel tells Chance "will you be OK?"  
"Something tells me I will be." Chance looks up from her reading "I'm a big girl Angel. I can stay home by myself." she rolls her eyes  
"I know baby, I just worry."  
"We'll be fine. Just call if you aren't going to be back before dawn"   
"I will." he promises kissing her forehead "Call if you need anything"  
"Where are you going?" Chance asks  
"I'm going to go see Giles then the butchers"  
"Does he know we're here?"  
Angel nods "I called him last night. I told him I'd stop by tonight."   
"Oh." she runs her hands over her stomach "Just be back soon."  
"I will. Just get some sleep"  
"OK" she nods standing she follows him to the foyer.   
Angel pulls her into his arms "I love you" he says softly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I love you too" she smiles meeting his lips in a tender kiss  
Angel ends the kiss "Do you want me to wake you when I get back?"  
"Yeah"   
"I will then" he walks towards the door  
Chance watches as Angel walks out of the house 'Well babies its just us. Daddy will be back later.' she strokes her stomach  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel reaches the front door of the apartment. He stands there remembering the last time he had been there. 'After Buffy died.' he lifts his hand knocking. As the door open he sees the familiar face of the former Watcher "Hello Giles" he greets  
The grey haired man looks at the vampire before him "Its been a while." he moves aside allowing the vampire to enter. "How are you Angel?"  
"Good. And you?"  
Giles removes his glasses cleaning them with a handkerchief "Doing well as I can be." he puts on his glasses "Have a seat."  
Angel nods moving to the armchair sitting "Giles I uh owe you an apology." he leans forward on his forearms he looks at the floor then at the elderly man  
"For what?"  
"Long before Buffy died she asked me to do something for her." he glances at the floor then looks at Giles "She made me promise that if anything happened to her I'd keep an eye on you guys... make sure nothing happened to any of you. When she asked me that I agreed thinking that I'd be able to." he sighs sitting up "I made her a promise and I couldn't do it."   
"Angel, she'd understand why you left."  
"I know. I owe you an apology for not staying and helping you guys."  
"Its the past Angel. Buffy wouldn't want any of us to feel guilty for past events. How about we just start over." Giles suggests  
Angel feels relieved "I think that would be good."  
Giles smiles slightly "I take it your girlfriend's at home."  
Angel nods "She's probably asleep."  
"Willow told me that Chance reminds her a little of Buffy."  
"Somewhat yes. Its probably because of the soul issue."  
"Oh yes. It could be. Hard to believe that the Powers did that"  
"With them I'm not surprised about anything anymore."  
"Would you like some tea?" Giles asks  
"Sure" Angel nods   
Giles stands walking into the kitchen to put the kettle on. "How is the pregnancy going?"  
Angel stands walking around the room "Pretty good. Willow says their doing good. Chance is taking everything in stride. She's not too happy about the fact that she craves meat still somewhat bloody but otherwise"  
"And you?" Giles asks  
Angel turns around looking at the former librarian "Mostly I worry about Chance. She has her hopes up too high."  
"And you?"  
Angel sighs "As far as I know the twins are my only biological family. I'd love it if they survived but I don't want to get my hopes up."  
"You don't know for sure if there aren't anymore of your line?"  
"Not really. For all I know I could have some great-great grandchildren somewhere." he shrugs "But it would be pretty much impossible to find out. I do know that all of my immediate family are dead... after all I was the one who killed them." he shakes his head   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel enters the bedroom to find Chance curled up asleep. He strips down to his boxers and pulls on a pair of pajama bottoms. He walks over to the bedroom window he pulls the heavy drapes shut then walks into the bathroom pulling the shade down. Returning to the bedroom he goes over to the bed sitting on the edge he looks down at his peacefully sleeping mate.   
Sensing Angel near Chance slowly opens her eyes smiling sleepily at him "Your back."  
"Of course. Are you still hungry?" when she shakes her head he smiles leaning down he kisses her cheek "alright then go back to sleep." he says   
Chance sits up tilting her head "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."   
"Then why do you look sad?"  
Knowing she's picking up on his feelings he knows he can't lie "It was kind of hard to see Giles. It brought back a lot of memories."  
"Oh."  
"I'm OK. Why don't you go back to bed." Angel suggests  
Chance shakes her head "Only if you come to bed too."  
"I will" he promises  
"Now?"  
Angel nods "Move over."  
Chance moves over laying down on her side  
Angel gets under the covers curling his body against Chance's. He kisses her shoulder "Good night baby"  
"Night" she mumbles  
__________  



	5. Chapters 13 to 15 minor R mostly PG13

Title: Angel's Chance  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't know  
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html  
Numerous mailing lists  
Rating: Overall PG13  
Note: I'm taking creative license with this story like all my others. There might be spoilers to earlier seasons. Its kind of an AU fic.  
Summary: The year is 2020. Angel is still a vampire... the whole becoming human thing never happened. Angel and Angelus merged after Buffy died in college. Angel has no contact with Sunnydale. He reunited with Drusilla and Spike- who are semigood. Angel meets someone new... yet old.  
__________  
Chapter 13  
"Angel" Chance says softly to the sleeping vampire "Angel"  
Angel hears his mate's voice "Yes?"  
"I'm going to go out for a walk. OK?"  
Angel opens his eyes slightly "Take the phone. Don't stay out too long."   
"I'll take the phone. I won't stay out too long." she promises leaning down she kisses him gently "Have fun sleeping"  
"Sure" he mutters as Chance moves towards the door he calls "Chance before you go can you make sure the curtains are closed downstairs?"  
"OK."  
"The spare key is on the kitchen counter by the phone"  
"Alright" she walks out of the room heading downstairs.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
'Such a beautiful day.' Chance thinks sitting on a bench at the park 'Too bad your Daddy can't be out here with us.' she rests her hands on her belly. She hears someone call her name looking over her shoulder she finds Dr Osbourne walking towards her.  
"Hi Chance." Willow greets "I was about to come and see you. May I sit?" she asks gesturing to the bench  
"Sure" Chance nods   
"How are you doing?" Willow asks   
"Good. Still a little tired."  
"Is Angel sleeping?"   
Chance smiles faintly at the mention of her lover "Of course. When he stays out late like last night I usually spend the morning entertaining myself. Most of the time he's up when I'm up. I thought I'd take a walk"  
"That's good. You need to exercise. Its good for you. But don't overdo it." Willow says sternly  
"I won't" Chance promises  
"Chance are you going to be attending school?" Willow asks concerned  
Chance shakes her head "Uh no"  
"You're 17. You need to finish school. I would have thought Angel would have made you stay in school."  
Chance tucks a strand of hair behind her ear "He didn't tell you?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"I've been living in foster homes since I was a few months old."  
"He told me that."  
"What else did he tell you?"  
"Just the whole soul sharing thing, the feeling issue, and that he loves you. He didn't mention much about your life."  
Chance nods "We thought it would be for the best if few people know about me."  
"Why?" Willow asks concerned  
"I was living in a foster home when Angel and I met. My foster mother didn't know about him until the night I left with him."  
"Why did you leave?"  
Chance sighs "If my social worker found out about me and Angel she'd move me again. I'd never see him again." she looks at her stomach then at Willow "They would have taken the twins from me."  
"You don't know that" Willow protests  
"I do" she whispers   
"So you aren't going to school because your scared that they'll find you."  
"Yeah."  
"What are you going to do about school?" Willow asks  
"Angel makes me read books on history, English and Science topics and write papers. When I'm 18 I'll be able to get my GED without waving any red flags when I do."  
"Don't you want to graduate with your peers?"  
Chance shakes her head "By the time I graduate I'd be nine months pregnant. It would be hard to go to school without drawing a lot of attention. Besides its kind of hard to be away from Angel for long periods of time."   
"Why?"  
"Its weird you probably wouldn't believe me."  
"Chance I've seen a lot of weird things I've gotten to the point where I'll believe anything people tell me."  
Chance looks at Willow thoughtfully seeing the Doctor's concern and interest she nods in agreement. "Since I've been pregnant, even before I knew I was, I tend to get this weird feeling when Angel and I are apart."  
"Weird how?"  
"Its hard to explain. I just feel off balance. I don't know if this is possible but somehow when Angel and I are apart I swear the babies know."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Its like I can feel this current from inside." she looks at her stomach "It doesn't stop until we're near each other."  
"Do you feel it now?" Willow asks curiously  
"Yes" Chance nods   
"Does Angel getting the same feeling when you're away?"  
"I know of one time he did."  
"What happened?"  
Chance sighs "Angelus made a little appearance. He wasn't too happy that I was gone for longer than I said."  
"Angel told me that Angelus only makes an appearance when he's angry."  
"He was. He thought something had happened to us. He didn't hurt us. They never have." she assures  
Willow nods "I'm glad. I just still have a hard time believing Angelus is good. Angel's always been good but Angelus was evil."  
"He's not to me. Neither are Spike and Drusilla."  
"Drusilla's good?"  
"She still thinks of things to do to people she doesn't like but she doesn't kill people anymore. She's looking forward to the babies."  
"You aren't going to let her alone with them are you?" Willow asks worried and scared at the thought of Drusilla alone with children  
"No. She's forgetful. She'd probably forget that they were there and walk away leaving them alone." Chance giggles   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Two hours after leaving the house Chance enters the bedroom to find Angel still sleeping. Smiling she strips out of her clothes crawling into bed snuggling against his back. She brushes her lips against his tattoo.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel awakens feeling the warm body pressed against his back. Careful not to wake Chance he shifts rolling to face her. He lays there watching as she sleeps. 'What would I do without you baby?' he thinks to himself as he caresses her cheek with his thumb 'You're my life now, you and the babies are my family. I can't lose you.' he hears her body slowly stir  
"Angel?" she blinks sleepily  
"Hey how was your walk?"  
"So 'kay" she shrugs "ran into Dr Osbourne at the park."  
"How was Willow?"  
She lifts her shoulder "Good I guess"  
Angel touches his mark on her neck "What do you want to do?"  
Chance smiles touching his cheek "You know we have a new bed that we have yet to make love in."  
"Oh really?"  
"Mmm" she grins tugging him closer "so what do you say?"  
Angel laughs "I say why didn't you wake me this morning?" he kisses her passionately  
Chance runs her fingers through his hair " 'cuz you looked so tired" she pulls his lips down to hers.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance looks at Angel with a smile "Well that was fun"  
"As always" he chuckles kissing her  
"Mmm" she sighs reveling in the kiss. "Oooh" she groans breaking the kiss "damn" she mutters throwing off the covers she rushes into the bathroom  
Angel winces hearing the sound of her gagging "Baby you OK?"  
After a few moments of heaving Chance manages to pull her head out of the toilet. She stands flushing the toilet she goes to the sink rinsing out her mouth she reaches for her toothbrush. She jumps in surprise as Angel's arms wrap around her waist "Am I going to have to put a bell on you?"   
Angel chuckles "Sorry. I'll try to make some noise when entering the bathroom." he promises kissing her neck "Feeling better?" he asks stroking her belly.  
"Yeah" she sighs leaning against him "what time is it?" she asks tilting her head back she kisses the underside of his chin  
"Almost sunset." he replies  
"You slept through most of the day? You rarely do that"  
Angel shrugs "I know. Are you hungry?" he asks running his hands over her belly. "Did you eat and take your vitamins today?"  
Chance nods "I did"  
"Lets get cleaned up and get you three fed." he kisses her then moves away turning on the shower. "Come on baby waters warm."  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
An hour later Angel looks up from making Chance's dinner of a somewhat still bloody steak. He smiles at the sight of his mate wearing overalls and a T-shirt her hair in braids. "You look cute." he remarks  
Chance smiles looking down at her pregnant stomach resting her hands over their children "I'm going to have to get some new overalls. For once in my life I'm actually outgrowing them." she shakes her head "I wonder how much bigger I'm going to get"  
"Willow wants you to gain more weight."  
"I know." she sits on one of the kitchen stools resting her arms on the counter "It still kind of weird to believe I've gained weight."  
"Well you look cute no matter what"   
"Trying to make me feel better"  
"Is it working?" he asks hopefully  
"Yep" she smiles as the door rings  
"Can you get that?" Angel requests  
"Sure." Chance gets off the stool going to the front door. She opens the door to find a darkhaired man with a brown haired woman   
"Deadboy here?" the man asks  
Hearing that Chance tilts her head thoughtfully then calls "Angel"  
Angel having heard the familiar voice calling him 'Deadboy' enters the foyer looking at the man at the door warily. "Harris" he nods "Anya" he puts his hand on Chance's lower back "Chance your dinner's on the counter."  
Seeing the assurance in his eyes Chance nods moving away she returns to the kitchen leaving Angel and the other two alone.  
"She's pregnant" Anya states  
Angel nods "Twins" he looks at Xander Harris   
"You brought your girlfriend to Sunnydale? How do you think Buffy would feel?" Xander demands  
"She'd understand."  
"I can't believe you'd bring her here" Xander hisses  
"Its none of your business Harris." Angel says coldly  
"I knew she should have dusted you." Xander says angrily  
"Alexander LaVelle Harris" a voice says sternly  
Xander jumps at the voice he turns to find his best friend Willow standing there her hands on her hips glaring at him "What did I tell you about behaving?" Willow demands  
Xander hangs his head sheepishly "Sorry Wills."  
Willow enters the house going to Angel's side "That is all in the past. Its time for you to get over it." she says to Xander then looks at Angel "Where's Chance?"  
"Kitchen" Angel replies "go on back"  
"Anya come on I'll introduce you to Chance." Willow says leading the exdemon away "Xander behave or I'll do something really bad."  
Chance looks up from her eating and reading to see Dr Osbourne and Mrs Harris entering the kitchen "Hi" she greets   
"Chance Greyson meet Anya Harris" Willow introduces  
Chance smiles "Nice to meet you."  
"You're a little young for Angel" Anya says  
"Ignore Anya she's a little brisk"  
"I tell what I see" Anya shrugs "so how old are you?"   
"Old enough" Chance replies "how old are you?"  
Anya smiles "I think I'm going to like you."  
Willow watches as the teen goes from smiling to frowning "Chance you OK?" she asks concerned  
Chance looks towards the kitchen door hearing a loud growl. 'Angelus' she realizes getting off the stool she heads to the foyer to find the vampire glowering at the human "What's going on?" she demands  
"He's Angelus" Xander states  
"I know" Chance shrugs "Angelus leave him alone. You know Angel doesn't like it when you scare people." she puts her hands on her hips "And neither do I." she watches as the vampire's human face returns.  
Willow joins the others in the foyer glaring at her bestfriend "Xander I told you to keep the snide remarks under control."  
"He started it" Xander protests  
"Angelus doesn't appear unless he feels that Chance is being threatened. What did you say?" Willow demands  
"Nothing"  
Angelus glares at the human "Never threaten or even think about that" he growls "no one messes with our family" he crosses his arms over his chest   
Chance sighs feeling the intense anger coming from the vampire she puts her hand on Angel's arm "Why don't you go out for a while." she suggests "You haven't been around lately."  
"But..." Angelus protests  
Chance points to the door "Go. How often are you out anyway? Now go find some demons to beat up but I swear if I find out you even think of killing someone..." she trails off giving him a chance to think about the threat "Just be back before dawn." she kisses his cheek   
"Fine." he agrees looking at Xander before grabbing his jacket he heads out the door.   
"Sorry" Chance apologizes "He's a little over protective at times" she shrugs "do you guys want something to drink?" she asks walking into the kitchen aware that they're behind her.   
Xander looks at the girl "Are you with him voluntarily?"  
Chance looks at him "Of course. I'm in love with him... both sides"  
"Angelus is a killer" Xander argues  
"Was." Chance corrects "he hasn't killed anyone since Buffy died."  
"And you believe him?" Xander demands  
Chance nods "I wouldn't be with him if I didn't. He's never hurt me."  
"He could turn on you." Xander states "Why put you and your children in danger?"  
"He won't turn on me. Plus he loves us."  
"Why don't you just go back to the father?" Anya asks  
Chance looks at Willow "You didn't tell them?"  
Willow shakes her head "Didn't get around to it."  
"Oh." Chance looks at them with a smirk "Angel is the father"  
"What? He's a vampire." Xander protests  
"Duh" Chance rolls her eyes   
"How is that possible?" Anya questions  
"Dunno" Chance shrugs "it just happened."  
"And Xander you are going to keep your mouth shut" Willow says sternly  
"If you don't you'll be sleeping alone for a very long time" Anya threatens "and don't try me on that."  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance walks up the stairs to the library. "Angel?" she finds the vampire sitting on the couch staring into the fire.  
Angel looks over to see Chance standing there "Hey I thought you were asleep." he says  
Chance shrugs "I had to go to the bathroom" she joins him on the couch "what are you doing up here?" she asks watching him concerned  
"Just thinking."   
"About what?"   
"Different things" he replies   
"About what Xander said?"   
"Somewhat."  
"Well stop it mister. He's just talking trying to get you." she kisses his cheek "What happened when you went out?"  
"Took out some nest of vampires. Walked around."  
"Feel better after beating up the vampires?"  
"Yeah I did."  
"Good. I'm glad."  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"Hi" Chance greets crawling onto Angel's lap "what did you do today?" she asks curiously  
"Worked on the library. I'm glad the books got here in good condition."  
"You were worried that Spike's guys would ruin them weren't you?"  
"Of course. His minions aren't the brightest in the world." he kisses her temple running his hands over the mound of her belly "What did you three do today?"  
"Hung out with Alex, Travis, Jesse, and Jenny."  
"Did you have fun?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good you need to make friends with people your own age. I'm glad you made friends with them so fast."  
"We've lived here a week and it feels good."  
"Yeah it does."   
She looks at him "Are you glad we came here?"  
Angel looks at her thoughtfully and smiles "Yeah I am. I feel like I'm back were I belong."  
"Good." she kisses him "I love you"  
"I love you too"  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"I'll get it" Angel says kissing Chance's cheek "finish eating"  
"How can I stop" she sighs "these two are always hungry" she rubs her belly with a smile  
"I'll be back in a minute" he promises walking out of the kitchen he reaches the front door opening it to find a surprising sight "Joyce" he says   
"Angel" Joyce nods  
"Come on in" he moves aside allowing the woman to enter "how are you?"  
"Good. Xander told me you came back to town. I uh wanted to give you something." she pulls out a stack of letters "I found these in Buffy's things after the funeral. They're addressed to you." she hands the bound letters to Angel "She'd want you to have them."  
In the kitchen Chance frowns her body tingling 'What the...?' she stands going to the foyer she finds Angel talking to a grey haired woman "Angel?"  
Angel turns around "Chance you OK?" he asks seeing the look on her face. "Chance is something wrong?"  
Chance tilts her head thoughtfully "I'm not sure. I just had this weird feeling."  
Joyce looks at the teen "Do I know you?"  
Angel starts "Oh boy"   
"What?" Chance demands  
"Chance I'd like you to meet Joyce Summmers. Joyce this is Chance."  
Chance looks at Angel "You mean?"  
"I think you might have an emotional memory" Angel explains "of hers"  
"What's going on?" Joyce asks  
"Chance did you finish your dinner?" seeing the look on her face he smiles "Go eat. I need to talk to Joyce."  
With a final look at Joyce Chance nods walking back into the kitchen  
"Angel what's going on?"  
"Lets talk in the livingroom" Angel suggests leading the woman into the next room he turns on the lights. "Have a seat." he gestures to the couch. As Joyce sits on the couch Angel sits on the armchair across from her "Joyce what I have to tell you is hard to believe but its true."  
"What?" Joyce asks worried  
"I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just say it." he sighs "Chance has memories of Buffy's."  
"How do you know?" Joyce questions  
Angel sighs "Its a long story." he proceeds to tell Joyce about Chance  
Fifteen minutes later Joyce is staring at the vampire stunned "She's carrying a part of Buffy's soul?"  
Angel nods "I know its hard to believe but its true."  
"How did you two meet?" Joyce asks  
Angel looks at his hands then at Joyce "I felt her presence like I use to feel Buffy's. As unbelieveable as it sounds Chance is apart of Buffy."  
Joyce looks at Angel blinking back tears "Can I talk to her?"  
Angel nods "She's in the kitchen" he stands showing Joyce to the kitchen "Chance?"   
Chance looks up to see Angel and Joyce standing there "Hmm?"  
"Joyce wants to talk to you."  
Chance shrugs "Pull up a seat." she smiles at the woman  
"Thanks" Joyce smiles sitting on the stool beside Chance  
Seeing the looks on their faces Angel feels assured that he won't be needed "I'll be upstairs in the library if you need me." he says kissing Chance's head. He nods to Joyce walking out of the room  
Joyce speaks "Angel told me you carry my daughter's emotional feelings. Is that true?"  
"It is."  
"So you know what Buffy felt at times?"  
"Yes. Mostly I dream what she felt. Sometimes when I meet someone who knew her I feel what she felt for them." she smiles "When I met Angel I could feel I knew him. I knew he was a part of who I am, what I am."  
"You love him like Buffy did."  
Chance nods "Like she does." she corrects standing "Would you like something to drink?" she asks going to the refrigerator  
"I'd like that" Joyce says. She looks at the teen "How far a long are you?" she asks curiously  
Chance looks up from pouring some juice "Almost four months." she places the glass before Joyce "Here you go."   
"Four months?" Joyce says surprised  
Chance puts the juice back into the refrigerator then turns around "We're having twins." she smiles   
"Congratulations" Joyce says  
"Thanks" Chance nods sitting back down   
"How's Angel handling his impending fatherhood?"  
"He's trying not to get too excited"  
"Why? Does he not want to be a father?"  
"He does its just" she pauses "Dr Osbourne said the chance of the babies surviving isn't very good" she admits "It turns out that my body is barely producing enough blood for the three of us."  
"How come?"  
Chance shrugs "Angel thinks that its possible that my body is producing enough blood but the babies are needing more blood than a normal baby would need."  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"How'd it go?" Angel asks   
Chance puts her arms around his neck resting her chin on his head "Good. She asked a lot of questions about me and what I know about Buffy's feelings. Told me some about Buffy. Did you know Buffy used to ice skate?"  
Angel freezes "Yes I know. I uh took her ice skating once at an old abandoned rink outside of town."  
"Oh"   
"What do you want to do tonight?" he asks changing the subject  
"Can we rent a couple movies?" she asks  
"We can do whatever you want." he says "why don't you go put on your shoes and I'll be down in a minute."  
" 'kay" she kisses his cheek walking out the door.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel leans against the videocase watching as his mate walks around "Chance are you done?"  
"Haven't you learned how to be patient after all these years" she says picking up videos   
Angel notices a group of teenage girls walking towards him. 'Oh great'  
A brown haired girl notices the tall dark man standing in the aisle. She nudges her friend tilting her head towards the man. "Check him out" she walks towards the man "Hi you must be new in town. I'm Amber."  
Chance senses Angel's unease. Turning she smiles seeing Angel being hit on by some teenage girls. She giggles at the sight  
Hearing the giggle Angel glances over his shoulder glaring at Chance  
Seeing the pleading look in his eyes Chance smiles pulling her jacket closed she picks up the videos she picked. She walks over to were Angel is standing "I'm done" she kisses his cheek. She looks at the girls then at Angel "we should get home." she hands him the videos  
"Sure baby" he puts his arm around her shoulders leading her to the counter. "Thanks" he kisses her temple   
"Yeah well I don't really like seeing you squirm unless its me causing it." she laughs as they walk out to the car  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel groans feeling his mate slowly unbutton his shirt "Baby I thought you wanted to watch the movie."  
Chance looks up with a smirk "I changed my mind. I wanna play now" she slides off his shirt tossing it on the floor. She sits up putting her knees on either side of his hips. She strips off her own shirt leaning down she kisses his neck.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"Well that's another room christened" Angel states  
Chance looks at him "So which room is next?"  
"We'll have to see which ever one we end up in." he smiles kissing her  
Chance sits up leaning against the couch she looks at her extended stomach. "I think the babies are hungry again."  
Angel smiles pressing his lips against her stomach "Well then lets go get them fed." he pulls on his pants handing Chance his shirt "Don't want you getting cold" he kisses her  
Chance puts on his shirt "Thanks." she stands walking into the kitchen with Angel following. "What to eat?" she sighs  
___________  
Chapter 14  
"So does Angel have something special planned for Valentine's Day?" Alex asks Chance as they sit in her apartment  
Chance shrugs "He hasn't said really."   
"What has he said?" asks Jenny "Does he have anything planned?"  
"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."  
"Valentines is still a few days away." Alex reminds  
Chance shrugs "I don't really care about Valentines Day."  
"Why not its one of the most romantic days of the year" Jenny says  
"My luck with Valentine's Day is bad. Plus Angel has some bad memories of Valentine's Day." she glances at the clock "I should get home."  
Jenny stands "I'll drop you off."  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel looks up from reading the newspaper at the kitchen counter sensing Chance enter the house.   
"Angel" she calls  
"In the kitchen"  
Chance walks into the kitchen "Hi" she smiles going over she kisses his cheek "been up long?" she asks going to the refrigerator  
"Not long. How was your day?"  
"Good. I finished reading that book."  
"And the paper?"  
"I'll start it tomorrow" she promises   
Angel nods "We need to leave in an hour."  
Chance sits on a stool beside him with a container of yogurt. "I can't wait." she says happily "Willow said we can find out their sex."  
Angel smiles at the excitement in her voice "Well thats good news."  
"Yep"  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"Well here they are." Willow announces looking at the monitor "heartbeats are good."  
Chance smiles at Angel then looks at the monitor "So their OK?"  
"Yes perfect health for five months. It looks like Giles and Angel were correct about the Hellmouth powers being good for them."  
"So are their chances of surviving higher?" Chance asks hopefully  
"Getting better." Willow answers "So do you want to know what your having?" she asks  
Chance looks at Angel who nods "Sure" Chance says  
Willow turns to the monitor "Congratulations your having a boy and a girl." she states then points to the monitor "Here's your son"  
"Looking like he's about to hit his sister" Chance laughs  
Angel chuckles "That he does"  
"And your daughter"  
"Who looks like she's sucking her thumb" Chance states   
Willow laughs "She sure does. Alright we're done." she hands Chance a paper towel. "I want to see you at the end of March." she turns away "Here you go" she hands Chance a picture "babies first picture."  
Chance takes the picture "Thanks" she says happily  
Angel smiles at Willow then helps Chance down "Lets get home" he kisses her temple   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance starts frowning she looks at her stomach running her hands over her stomach. A moment later she laughs "Angel" she calls  
Angel walks into the livingroom "What baby?" he asks concerned  
Chance grins "Come here." when Angel sits she takes his hand putting it on her belly "One of the babies just kicked." she says happily  
Angel smiles as he feels a movement "Wow."  
"That's the first big movement they've made." she smiles "I think it was the boy."  
Angel nods "That's about right" he says   
Chance sighs "Can you believe it? We're having a boy and a girl." she leans against Angel resting her head against his shoulder   
"Are you happy?" he asks  
"Of course why wouldn't I be?" she looks at him  
Angel sighs "Chance you're 17 so young to be a mother. You should be out with friends not worrying about babies."  
"Angel I'm happy. Happier than ever before."  
"You don't regret being with me?"  
"Why would I? I love you. You love me. I'm where I want to be, with you" she says looking at her belly "with our babies. Why would I regret being with you when you take care of me and love me"  
Angel runs his fingers through her hair "I love you."  
"I know" she kisses him "lets go to bed." she smiles "we have some celebrating to do." she stands pulling him to his feet.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"Happy Valentines Day Chance" Angel says kissing her cheek  
"Oh yeah its Valentines Day" she yawns stretching her arms over her head she opens her eyes to find Angel holding a single rose. "Oh Angel" she smiles "its beautiful"  
"Not as beautiful as you" he hands it to her   
"You are so sweet" she says taking the rose "thank you" she kisses him  
"Come on" he pulls her to her feet  
"Angel where are we going?" she asks as the vampire leads her out of the room across the hall to the nursery. She gasps at the sight of the candlelit room with vases of roses. "Angel you didn't have to do this."  
"I wanted to. You deserve this." he helps her sit "First I have something to show you. Keep in mind its not finished."   
Chance notices a large covered object in the corner of the room "OK" she runs her hands over her stomach. She watches as Angel removes the blanket she gasps at the sight of the partially finished painting of a jungle scene with animals. "Angel its incredible." she says awed  
"Its for the babies room."  
"Its perfect" she smiles at him  
"Its not quite done though"  
"Even so its great. I love it." she leans forward kissing him gently "The babies will love it too."  
"I thought it might scare them."  
"No it won't." she assures "Our babies won't be scared of anything while their Daddy is around to protect them."  
"I'll always here for you and the babies."  
"I know."  
Angel smiles at her. "Now your next gift." he says holding up a small jewelery box  
Chance takes the black velvet box "What is it?"  
"Open it."  
Chance opens it to find a small delicate silver heart shaped locket on a thin chain "Angel its so beautiful."  
"When the babies are born you can put their pictures in it."  
"Thank you." she says blinking back tears  
"I'm glad you like it." he smiles "I uh have one more present for you"  
"Really?"  
"Yes." he takes out another small black box "Angelus had the jeweler redesign the original version to make it unique. He knew you wouldn't like having a ring that could remind us of Buffy."  
"She's part of both of us it wouldn't bother me." she says   
"Open it" Angel prods  
Nervously Chance opens the small box to find a silver ring with three interlapping hearts under a crown with three hands. "Thank you I love it"  
"Chance do you know the story behind the Claddaugh?"  
Chance shakes her head "No"  
"The Claddaugh ring represents friendship, loyalty, and love."  
"Oh Angel I love it." she says tearfully  
"In Ireland these rings were used for wedding rings." he pauses taking a deep unneeded breath "They mean we belong to each other, in the old ways they mean we'd be married." he takes her face between his hands "I love you Chance, as my best friend," he moves a hand down to her neck touching his mark, "my mate... my wife."  
Chance stares at him thoughtfully then smiles "I love you Angel" she kisses him tenderly   
Angel deepens the kiss pulling Chance beside him  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance sighs snuggling into Angel's embrace. She tilts her head back looking at the vampire with a smile "Thank you for the gifts."  
Angel smiles back "I should thank you for mine" he rubs her stomach  
Chance rests her head on Angel's shoulder looking down at her expanded belly. She lays her hands atop Angel's. "Angel?"  
"Hmm?"  
Chance yawns "Never mind. I forgot what I was going to say."  
"Come on lets get you back to bed" he helps her stand "I'll be right there I want to put out the candles."  
" 'kay. Don't take too long." she kisses his cheek.  
"I won't" he promises watching her walk out of the room  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Early April 2021  
"Hello lover" Angelus greets entering the house late one night  
"Uh oh what happened this time?" Chance asks looking up from her reading to find the demon half of her 'husband'  
"Soulboy let me out to have some fun" he shrugs sitting beside her he rests his hand on her belly. "How're the babes doing?"  
"Good. Calmed down some." she smiles "Can you believe we have 2 more months left." she says happily as she feels Angel resurface. "Hi" she greets kissing him in greeting. "How was patrolling?"  
"Good. Took out some demons." he shrugs "What about you?"  
"Spike called. Said he's coming down for a while."  
"Dru coming too?" Angel muses "Spike probably wants to annoy us."  
"I think so. I like Spike he makes me laugh" Chance states then laughs as she feels a kick "I think your son wants some attention"  
Angel smiles resting his hands on her belly "He's strong"  
"His sister is no weakling" Chance says with a laugh. She's silent for a moment then says "Angel?"  
"Yes?"  
Chance looks at him and then at her belly "I know what I want to name her." she announces  
"Chance its a little early for that."  
"Angel its a perfect name for her."  
"What is it?"  
Chance smiles brightly "Summer Catherine after Buffy and your sister"  
Angel looks at her stunned after a moment he smiles "I like it." he leans down his lips barely touching her belly "Hi Summer Catherine."  
"He still needs a name." Chance sighs "Do you have any ideas?"  
"Not yet. I'll think about it." he says glancing at the clock "Its late you should get to bed."  
"Ugh" she groans "help me up." she requests   
Angel smiles pulling her up. "I'm going to do some more rounds I'll be back in a few hours" he kisses her  
"Do stay out too long" she yawns heading towards the stairs  
"I won't" he promises  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
A week later Angel opens the front door to find his childe and grandchilde standing there "Chance, Spike and Dru are here" he calls letting them in.  
"Hi" Chance calls from the kitchen  
Angel hears cabinet door slamming "What are you looking for?"  
"I don't know. I'm hungry again"  
"She's been eating every couple hours the last few weeks." he tells them. The three vampires enter the kitchen to find Chance staring into the fridge.   
Chance turns around and grins at Drusilla "How's it going?"  
"Ooh babies" she says happily  
"Looking good pet" Spike looks at Chance with a grin  
"I'm huge" Chance scrunches up her nose in annoyance   
"No you aren't" Angel assures kissing her   
"Peaches is happy" Spike says  
Angel's eyes shift alerting them to the presence of Angelus "That I am William" Angelus purrs "Soulboy and I are very happy." he pulls Chance into his arms nuzzling her neck   
"I got it" Chance says happily  
"What?" Angelus asks  
"What I want to eat." she kisses him pulling out of his embrace "Cheese and peanut butter."  
"And people think blood is nasty" Spike says   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angelus kisses Chance's head "Spike and I are going to go patrol"  
Chance nods " 'kay. Don't do anything stupid"  
"Dru's going to stay here. We'll be back in a few hours"   
"Alright" Chance nods she watches as the two vampires walk out the door. "What to do?" she wonders standing she heads up the stairs to the nursery. She turns on the light looking around the room. "Daddy needs to put the cribs together." she sighs seeing the boxes in the corner. "Might as well go through the clothes and organize. Get ready for you two." she rubs her belly then picks up a bag of clothes. She settles in the rocking chair with the bags. "You two are going to be very well dressed babies."  
"Sister?" Dru asks entering the room carrying her porcelin doll  
"Hi Dru. How's it going?"  
"Miss Edith wanted to see the nursery." she says softly walking around the room stopping infront of the painting "Its one of Daddy's"  
"He made it for the babies" Chance says  
"He used to draw pictures for me. They were such beautiful pictures." she sighs "He stopped after the Gypsies. When the Slayer brought him back he started to draw again. It wasn't the same." she shakes her head "It wasn't the same." she repeats  
Chance watches Drusilla thoughtfully as the vampiress talks to herself  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
A few hours later Angel and Spike return to the house. "Spike you can take any of the rooms on the third floor." he says "And keep the noise down if your going to watch TV."  
"Sure" Spike nods   
Angel heads up the stairs noticing the nursery light is on he enters the room to find Chance asleep in the rocking chair. He smiles at the sight. Going over to the rocking chair he gently picks her up.  
"Angel" she says sleepily  
"Shh go back to sleep baby"  
" 'kay" she mumbles  
Angel carries her into their room putting her down on the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed lightly stroking Chance's cheek 'I love you my wife'  
Chance opens her eyes "You coming to bed baby?"  
"In a few. I'm going to go eat then I'll be back. OK?"  
" 'kay."  
Angel kisses her lightly then stands heading towards the door when Chance calls his name. "Yes?" he turns  
"Can you bring me a glass of juice?" she requests  
"Sure." he nods "Anything else?"  
"Don't take too long I hate sleeping by myself."  
Angel chuckles  
__________  
Chapter 15  
One night a week after Spike and Drusilla arrived Chance finds herself alone in the house. "Ooh don't kick so hard." she mutters stroking her belly. "it hurts" she walks up the stairs to the nursery. "Time to put things away. Your Daddy and Spike put together your cribs and painted your room." Chance smiles looking at the partially finished room. She picks up stuffed animals setting them in the cribs. She wanders around the room putting things away.   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Outside the house a small group of dark figures watch silently looking for any sign of the vampires. "Don't have long. Angelus will be back as soon as he senses anything wrong with her." the leader says  
"Get in quietly grab her and leave" another says  
"Yes." the leader nods "two of you stay out here keep an eye out for them. Two of you come with me." Stealthily the group makes their way across the yard to the back door. Picking the lock three of them enter. "Upstairs" he mouths to the other two. Quietly they walk up the stairs.  
In the nursery Chance frowns feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise. "I must be really tired" she thinks standing she walks out of the nursery. Suddenly she feels arms grabbing her from behind. As she's about to scream she feels a cloth cover her nose and mouth. 'ANGEL' her mind screams as she blacks out.  
"Lets go. We need to get out of here" the man hefts the unconcious woman into his arms.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Across town Angel starts feeling his mate call to him   
Drusilla moans clutching her head "Stars cry out. Daddy's heart is lost." she mutters "They want to take Daddy's life... again"  
Angel meets Spike's gaze "Not again" he says his voice pained "never again." he growls his eyes flashing he takes off in the direction of the house with Spike and Drusilla following. 'Chance baby please be home.' he prays. Finally he reaches the house slamming in the door "Chance" he yells running up the stairs. He enters their room checking the bathroom he finds no sign of her. Going across the hall he finds the nursery empty. 'Not here' he takes the stairs up to the third floor to the library.   
Spike and Drusilla check downstairs not finding any sign of Chance they head up to the third floor and find Angel crouching with his back against the wall. "Angelus?" Spike says  
"She's not here." Angelus says his voice calm yet deadly. He meets their concerned gazes his own filled with rage and fear. "Someone took them" he says coldly "Someone took imy/i wife and children." he stands "and that someone is going to die." he growls striding out of the room  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance groans groggily she opens her eyes. 'Where am I?' she struggles to sit up. "Hey you two OK?" she mutters rubbing her sides  
"Good to see your awake" a voice says from the corner of the room  
"Who are you? Where am I?" Chance demands watching as a sandy haired man walks out of the shadows "What do you want with me?"  
"Name's Finn" he says  
Chance frowns the name sparking a memory from Buffy. "You can't be him you aren't old enough." she looks at him closely "You are him aren't you?"  
"Riley Finn." he nods "heard of me?"  
"Willow mentioned you a few times."  
"And so did Angelus" Riley states  
Chance shrugs "He could have."  
"Its because of him I'm like this." seeing the confused expression on Chance's face he explains "I loved her. She loved him. Her love for him caused me to lose her."  
"He lost her long before you."  
"He had her heart and soul. I had her body it wasn't the same. I wanted what he had." he touches Chance's belly "Now I have what he wants."  
Chance shoves his hands away "Don't touch me." she hisses   
Riley moves away from the bed "Enjoy" he says walking towards the door  
Chance watches as he leaves 'Angel where are you?' she wonders leaning against the rock wall. "Oooh" she winces as her son kicks "calm down little guy. Daddy will find us soon." 'Hurry Angel'  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel paces the room trying to figure out who took his wife and children. 'Where are you baby?' he runs his fingers through his hair  
"Angelus calm down" Spike tells his grandsire "we'll find them"  
"Who took them?" Angel growls turning to his grandchilde.  
"I don't know yet. I made some inquires no one knows" Spike says "I told them to keep an eye out for anything."  
"If she isn't found soon I will kill all of them" Angelus roars.   
Spike and Drusilla instinctively drop their heads submissively "I'll tell them" they walk out of the room  
Angelus sits on the couch holding his head in his hands "Where are you Chance?" he mutters   
"Daddy's sad." Drusilla mutters looking at her childe/lover with concern. "He needs his heart back."  
"I know" Spike hugs her "we'll make sure he gets 'em back."  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance closes her eyes her mind on Angel. 'I'm scared Angel. I want to come home. Please find us.'  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel sighs 'We'll find you baby. I promise'  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
//Chance frowns looking around "What's going on?"  
"Hello Chance" a woman greets  
Chance turns to see Buffy standing there "Buffy?"  
Buffy smiles "That's me"  
"I don't..."  
"I'm here to let you know Angel will come for you. I'll make sure of it. You just have to hang in there."  
Chance nods "I will. I just want to go home."  
"I know. He'll come for you just hang in there. He'll come for you as soon as the sun goes down."  
" 'kay"//  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
//"Angel" Buffy says hurriedly  
"Buffy what's going on?"  
"Angel when the sun goes down you need to go get Chance."  
"I don't know where she is." he says sadly  
"Follow your heart my love and you'll find her."//  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Midafternoon Chance gasps feeling a sharp pain "OK what was that?" she mutters rubbing her side. "Summer are you beating up on your brother?" she chuckles rubbing her stomach "You still need a name little guy." she sighs "I wonder if your Daddy has come up with one yet." she wonders "I'll have to ask him when we get home"  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
An hour before sunset Angel awakens rolling over he stares at the empty spot beside him. 'Chance I need you back.' he frowns remembering what Buffy said in his dream "Follow my heart" he throws off the covers heading into the bathroom for a quick shower  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"Oh god" Chance groans standing up "OK I can't be in labor." she mutters pacing the small room. "Angel hurry please."   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"Angelus what's going on?" Spike demands seeing his grandsire search through his weapons closet in the library  
"Getting ready" Angelus replies  
"We don't know where they are."  
"Daddy knows how to find them" Drusilla muses  
"That I do Princess." Angelus smiles at the dark haired vampiress "I have to follow my heart." His normally calm eyes cold and hard  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance looks up as the door opens and in walks Riley. "Riley please I need to get to the hospital." she cries out feeling another contraction hit  
"Sorry I can't do that." Riley stands by the door watching the teen lay on the bed "he took something of mine now I take something of his"  
"Riley please they could die. Do you think Buffy would want that?"  
Riley growls "Don't say her name" he turns on his heel slamming out of the room.  
Chance lays there tears falling "Angel- hurry"   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"Angelus do you know where we're going?" Spike demands  
Angelus turns "I know. We're almost there." he looks around sensing his mate nearby "She's near."  
Drusilla moans "Pain. I can feel it."  
Angelus looks at his childe "What do you feel Dru?"  
Drusilla looks at her sire her dark eyes pained "The babies."  
Angelus nods taking off in the direction of a hidden set of caves. 'I'm coming baby.' he makes his way through the darkened caves barely aware of the other two behind him.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
In the small room Chance feels the familiar presence of her husband. "Oh God" she cries out contractions hitting her as the door slams open. She looks up to find Riley fly into the room hitting the wall with a thud. She watches as the enraged Angelus enters the room. "Angel" she greets tearfully  
Angelus looks over at Chance "You OK?"  
"I'm having contractions." she sees Riley stand "Angelus" she nods  
Angelus turns around grabbing the younger vampire by his neck "You dared to take imy/i wife from me?!" he growls "Spike" he yells  
"What?" Spike enters the room   
Angelus releases the younger vampire "Keep him here. I'll take care of him later." he glares at Riley "I'll have fun teaching you to stay away from what's mine." he turns to Spike "Lock him here. Find some vampires, demons you trust to watch him. If anything happens to him I will kill whoever is in charge."  
"Yes Master" Spike nods  
Angelus goes over to the bed "Chance baby you OK?"  
"Other than having contractions I'm great" she says sarcastically   
"Spike you and Dru finish this up. Stop off at the house and grab Chance's hospital bag. Its in the nursery. Then come to the hospital" Angelus lifts Chance into his arms carrying her out of the caves.   
"Hurts" Chance cries out as a contraction hits she digs her fingernails into his shoulders  
Angelus growls smelling his blood. He picks up speed to the car. Carefully he sets her in the front seat.  
"Angelus its too early." she says tearfully  
"Remember what Willow said, twins are usually early." he reminds starting the car "It'll be OK"  
"Angelus I don't want them to die."   
"I know" he speeds up heading in direction of the hospital. A few minutes later he pulls the car into the Emergency Room parking lot. He turns off the car going around he helps Chance out. "Almost there."  
Chance nods clinging to Angelus as he leads her into the hospital. She's barely aware of Angel talking with the nurse.  
Angelus allows Angel to surface "She's in labor"  
"How far along is she?" the nurse asks  
"A little over seven and a half months."  
"How far apart are her contractions?"   
"About five minutes" Chance finally speaks   
"How long have you been having contractions?" the nurse asks  
"Since early afternoon." Chance replies  
"Alright then lets get you upstairs." the nurse says calmly signaling for an orderly to bring a wheelchair. "Have a seat and the orderly will take you upstairs."   
Chance nods sitting in the wheelchair she clings to Angel's hand. 'Please let my babies be OK' she prays as they get into the elevator.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Ten minutes later Angel and Chance find themselves settled into a room on the birthing floor of the hospital. Angel sits on the edge of the bed talking softly to Chance. "He didn't hurt you did he?" he asks concerned  
Chance shakes her head "He would have let them die." she whispers  
"I'll deal with him later." he promises kissing her forehead  
Chance nods then groans as another contraction hits "I don't like this" she tells Angel through gritted teeth.  
Angel takes her hand and squeezes it "I know"  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"Angel, Chance" Willow says looking at the two with concern  
"What's going on?" Angel asks worried at the tone of Willow's voice  
"Chance we're going to have to do a C-section. We're going to need your foster mother's permission."  
Chance nods reluctantly  
"I'm going to need her number." Willow requests  
Angel nods rattling off the number quickly. As Willow leaves he turns his attention to his 'wife' he moves a strand of hair out of her face "It'll be OK."  
Chance looks at him her eyes teary "I hope so." she grips his hand "He still needs a name"   
Angel nods "I know. We'll talk about it later" he kisses her forehead  
A few moments later Willow returns "All right your foster mother gave us permission to go ahead."  
Chance watches as the doctor and nurses work around her. As they are about to wheel her into the operating room Chance through her drug induced haze hears Willow ask Angel "Do you want to come in?"  
"I better not. I haven't eaten since last night. I don't think I'll be able to control myself." he leans down kissing Chance's forehead "I'll see you in a while." he whispers  
"Mmm" she sighs drifting off to sleep  
Angel stays there watching as they roll Chance into the operating room. 'Let them be OK' he prays heading to join Spike, Dru, Giles, Joyce, Anya, Xander, Oz, and the kids in the waiting room.   
Dru goes over to where Angel is sitting. She slides to the floor by his feet. She rests her head on his thigh looking up at him her eyes thoughtful "They are all special. The voices won't let anything happen to them." she says softly  
Angel rests his hand on his childe's face smoothing her hair back "I know Dru" he smiles sadly then leaning his head against the wall he looks up at the ceiling.   
"Angel have you eaten today?" Giles asks concerned  
Angel shakes his head "Haven't been able too."   
"I'll go grab something" Spike offers standing "Dru?" he looks at his sire concerned  
Drusilla shakes his head "I'm going to stay with Daddy"  
Spike nods "I'll be back as soon as possible." he walks away  
"You OK Deadboy?" Xander asks  
Hearing that Drusilla growls low looking at the mortal   
"I'm fine" Angel replies looking at his childe "Dru don't do that here OK? We don't want to scare the humans."  
Drusilla nods smiling demurely at her sire "We don't do the bad thing anymore. Its not nice."  
Angel smiles slightly "No it isn't"   
The group sits there fifteen minutes later Spike returns with a paperbag. "Here" he hands it to Angel  
Angel looks at him quizzically "You didn't?!" knowing Spike had stolen it from the hospital   
"Only one bag." Spike shrugs "We already ate."   
"Thanks" Angel nods standing he walks out of the waiting room to the exit. A few moments later he returns to the waiting room finding the others still sitting  
"Better?" Spike asks looking up at his grandsire   
Angel nods sitting beside Drusilla "Been better."   
___________  



	6. Chapter 16 PG13

Title: Angel's Chance  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't know  
Distribution: My site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html  
Numerous mailing lists  
Rating: Overall PG13  
Note: I'm taking creative license with this story like all my others. There might be spoilers to earlier seasons. Its kind of an AU fic.  
Summary: The year is 2020. Angel is still a vampire... the whole becoming human thing never happened. Angel and Angelus merged after Buffy died in college. Angel has no contact with Sunnydale. He reunited with Drusilla and Spike- who are semigood. Angel meets someone new... yet old.  
__________  
Chapter 16  
After midnight Chance slowly opens her eyes to find Angel sitting beside the bed "Angel?" she says groggily  
Angel smiles moving to sit beside her "Hey I'm here" he touches her cheek "good to see you."  
"They OK?" she asks worriedly remembering what had happened  
Angel nods "Their OK."  
"Nothing wrong?" she questions  
Angel sighs "Willow said they're healthy. Summer needed to go on a respirator," he smiles "she'll be OK though."  
"He's OK?"  
Angel nods "He's good."  
"Have you seen them?"  
"Yes. They're beautiful."  
At that moment the door opens and in walks Willow "Oh good you're awake" she smiles at Chance "I brought someone to see you." she wheels in a plastic basinet "You'll be able to see your daughter in the morning." she informs them lifting the baby out of the basinet carefully she hands him to Chance "Here you go."   
Chance takes the small newborn supporting his head she smiles at the drowsy baby "Hey little guy" she says softly   
"Thanks Willow." Angel smiles at his friend  
Willow smiles going over to the vampire she kisses his cheek "Buffy would be proud of you." she says   
Angel nods looking at his wife holding their son "I know."  
"Chance I'll be back in the morning" Willow says  
Chance smiles "OK" she turns her attention to the baby in her arms. After Willow leaves she looks at Angel "So what should we name him?"  
"How about Lucas?" Angel suggests  
Chance looks at the little boy "What do you think little guy? Like the name Lucas?" she smiles as the little boy yawns "I take that as a yes. What about Michael for his middle name."  
"Lucas Michael" Angel smiles "Sounds good" he leans down kissing the newborn's head "Good to meet you Lucas Michael."  
The two sit there silently watching their son as he drifts off to sleep. "Tomorrow I get to see Summer." she says softly looking at the baby in her arms "what does she look like?"  
"Like you only smaller." Angel replies "She has your nose" he says  
"He's got yours" Chance says looking at her son asleep in her arms. "and your hands and your eyes" she says carefully picking up the baby's small hand in her own. "He's going to be big when he's older." she yawns  
Angel smiles "Why don't you get some rest" he suggests reaching to take the child from her   
"I'm not tired" she protests trying to prevent a yawn from escaping  
"Sure babe." he chuckles  
"Oh fine" she kisses the child's head "night Lucas." she hands the child over to Angel. She watches as Angel sets to baby in the basinet   
Angel sits beside Chance "Get some sleep baby." he says leaning down to kiss her forehead  
"Are you staying?" she asks sleepily  
"Yes" he pulls the blankets up to her chin "Now get some sleep"   
"Love you Angel"  
"Love you too" he smiles watching as she falls asleep  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
"Miss Greyson" a voice calls  
Chance opens her eyes groggily "Hmm?" she finds a nurse standing beside the bed holding the baby  
"Time to feed your son." the nurse announces  
Chance sits up "Where's Angel?"   
"He told me to tell you he'd be back as soon as possible he had a few things to take care of." she hands Chance the baby  
Chance exposes her breast wincing as the little boy tugs her nipple into his mouth. "Ow"   
"It'll hurt at first." the nurse informs her  
"How's my daughter?" Chance asks curiously  
"From what I heard she's good. They are very beautiful children"  
Chance smiles "They take after their father." she says looking at the nursing newborn.  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angelus enters the caves going to the room that he had earlier removed Chance from. He finds Spike sitting with Dru resting against him "Where is he?" he demands  
"Angelus you should be with Chance and the twins" Spike says  
"They're sleeping. I thought I'd come down and pound Finn for a while then get back before dawn." he removes his jacket tossing it to Spike he enters the cell to find Finn sitting on the ground leaning against the wall.  
"Ahh Angelus" Riley growls "how's the bitch and brats?"  
"Good. Lucky for you."  
Riley looks at the angry vampire "Too bad."  
"Get up." Angelus orders   
"Fuck you." Riley hisses  
Angelus goes over to the vampire pulling him to his feet by the hair he slugs him. "I told you I'd make you pay." he slams Riley against the wall "You almost killed my wife... my soulmate"  
"You took mine." Riley snarls  
"Buffy never was yours. She was always mine." Angelus snaps punching Riley in the temple "I was after all her first... and most recent."  
"She's dead."  
Angelus grins "So you didn't look directly into her eyes." he shakes his head "If you had you would have seen her."  
"Seen who?"   
Angelus chuckles "Little prick you couldn't recognize your own supposed soulmate." he shakes his head leaning closer "Chance is Buffy. And like the time Faith took over Buffy's body you couldn't tell." he grabs Riley's arm twisting it until it snaps "That's for hurting Buff like you did when you fucked Faith." he lifts Riley by his neck "You hurt my family. Almost killed them." he smiles coldly "I'm going to have fun with this." he knees the vampire in his groin laughing as the vampire groans he releases him "I'll see you later. I've got to get back to my family." he walks out of the room to find Spike and Dru waiting "Have fun with him if you want." he offers "But don't kill him or do any big time damage." he grabs his jacket  
"Tell Chance we'll stop by tonight." Spike says  
Angelus nods "I will." he heads towards the exit  
"Hey Peaches what did you name the tykes?" Spike calls  
Angelus turns with a faint smile he answers "Lucas Michael and Summer Catherine." he turns walking away  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Chance sighs as her son cries "I know. Calm down Lucas." she rocks her son trying to calm him.  
"He just ate, he's been changed." the nurse says   
Chance senses Angelus nearby "He just wants his Daddy." she watches as Angelus walks into the room  
"Hey lover." Angelus grins walking past the nurse he goes over to the bed kissing Chance's forehead "hey little guy."   
"He wants you" Chance hands the now whimpering baby to his father  
"Do you need me anymore?" the nurse asks  
"Uh could you just go check on our daughter. She might be reacting the same way." Chance requests  
The nurse smiles at the teen "Sure. I'll go see how she's doing."  
"Thank you." Chance looks at Angelus and smiles. As the nurse walks out she asks "Where were you?"  
Angelus looks at Chance "Went to make a quick visit with Finn." he looks at Lucas in his arms "He's cried himself to sleep."  
"Finally." Chance sighs "He woke up crying. I fed him, he still cried. The nurse changed him and still he wouldn't stop."  
Angelus grins "He just wanted his Da. Didn't you my boy" he sets the baby in the basinet. He stands over the basinet watches as the baby's chest rises and falls  
"What are you thinking about?" Chance asks  
Angelus looks over his shoulder "Its amazing."  
"What?"  
"That I fathered two human children." As they hear a knock at the door they look over to see the nurse walk in  
"I checked on your daughter she's sleeping peacefully. For a while she was a little agitated but she calmed down."  
"Thank you" Chance smiles   
"If you need anything just call" the nurse tells them walking out of the room.   
Angelus sits beside Chance on the bed "We made two amazing children"  
"That we did."  
"Two living breathing children." he shakes his head  
Chance chews on her lower lip "Angelus what's going to happen to them?" she questions "Are they going to be human? Vampire? Or both?"  
"I'm not sure. They seem human..."  
"But that could change couldn't it?"  
Angelus nods "Yes it could" he squeezes her hand "I promise whatever happens Soulboy and I will be around to help them"  
"I know" Chance smiles tiredly  
"Go back to sleep" Angelus orders kissing her forehead  
"You won't go anywhere will you?" she asks worriedly  
"No I'll be around"  
Chance nods "Will you go check on Summer before the sun comes up?"  
"You heard the nurse she's fine."  
"I know I'll just sleep better if you check on her" she says her eyes pleading "Besides if she's like her brother she'll probably sleep better once she knows you're around" she rationalizes  
Angelus smiles "I'll see if I can. Now go to sleep" he glances at the sleeping baby "My boy will be hungry soon."  
Chance smiles "That he will" she closes her eyes "Love you" she mumbles sleepily  
Angelus smiles "Love you too" he sits there until he's sure she's asleep. He kisses her cheek "I'll be back as soon as possible" he goes over to the basinet resting his hand on the baby's head marvelling at the sight of the child's chest rising and falling "Sleep well my boy" with one last look at his 'wife' he walks out of the room. He takes the stairs up to the Neonatal Unit and goes to the window scanning until he sees a basinet in the corner labelled 'Girl Greyson'. He watches as a nurse checks on the baby.  
"Checking on your daughter?" the nurse from earlier asks seeing the handsome man standing at the window  
Angelus nods relieved that the glare of the window is low enough that the nurse doesn't notice his lack of a reflection. "Her mother wanted me to check on her" he explains  
"She's a very strong baby... and stubborn"  
"Takes after her mother" Angelus chuckles "How long will she be on the respirator?"  
"A day or so. Its just a precaution" the nurse assures  
"I know" he replies "Chance is just worried"  
The nurse smiles "All new parents worry. Your daughter is doing great"  
Angelus nods "I can see that"  
"Earlier she was a little upset but she calmed down"  
"That's what the other nurse said. Will you let me know if she starts to get agitated again" he requests  
"No problem"  
"I better get back" Angelus says "Thank you" he nods walking away   
* ~ * ~ * ~  
A few hours later Angel hears Lucas start to fuss in the basinet. He puts down his book and goes over to the basinet carefully picking up the baby. "Hey little guy" he says softly sitting back down he holds the fussy newborn talking to him softly  
Through her sleep Chance hears the baby cry. Slowly she opens her eyes and smiles at the sight of Angel talking softly to the baby. "How long has he been crying?" she asks sleepily  
Angel looks at her with a faint smile "He just started"  
Chance glances at the clock "He's probably hungry"  
Angel nods carefully handing the baby to Chance "Probably" he watches as she exposes her breast to the obviously hungry newborn  
Chance watches as her son nurses for a moment then looks at her 'husband' "Did you check on Summer?"  
Angel smiles and nods "She was sleeping. The nurse said she was doing great."  
"I can't wait to see her." Chance smiles then looks at her son "Who's older?" she asks curiously  
Angel touches his son's head "Lucas is five minutes older and two ounces heavier."  
Chance looks at Lucas "Hard to believe he's so tiny"  
"Willow said that they're amazingly healthy for being premature."  
"He's going to grow fast" Chance remarks looking at her son with a grin "He's one hungry boy."  
"That he is" Angel agrees watching the baby nurse with fascination  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Midmorning Chance smiles at the sight of Angel asleep in the chair beside the bed with Lucas cradled against his broad chest. Her eyes go to the door as it opens she smiles as Willow enters "Hi"  
Willow grins at the sight of Angel holding his newborn son as they both sleep "How are you doing?" she asks Chance  
"Good" Chance replies "How's Summer?"  
"She's doing good. I went and checked on her before I came down here." she pulls the other chair up to the bed "So did you decide on a name for him?" she questions sitting down  
Chance nods "Lucas Michael"  
"Light and Messenger" Willow muses  
"In a way its after Angel." Chance says smiling faintly  
"How did Lucas do last night?"  
"Woke up a few times to nurse. Calmed down after he was fed and spent some time with his Daddy."  
"The nurses told me Summer had been a little agitated for a while last night"  
"I know." Chance looks at Willow "I think that they know when Angel isn't nearby. Lucas cried for a while but he stopped once Angelus had him"  
"Sounds like Angelus really has changed"  
Chance nods "Angel thinks that he's calmed a lot since Buffy died."  
Willow shifts at the mention of her dead friend "How about we go see Summer." she suggests  
Chance grins happily "Of course"  
"I'll go grab a wheelchair. I'll let you tell Angel."  
"Sure" Chance sets her legs over the bed  
"Need help?" Willow asks  
"No thanks, I got it" Chance replies standing up carefully  
"I'll be right back" Willow says walking out of the room  
Chance carefully walks over to Angel leaning down she kisses her son's covered head then lightly touches Angel's cheek  
Angel's eyes open and he smiles sleepily "Hey"  
"Morning" she kisses him lightly "Willow's going to take me up to see Summer." She tells him. At his sleepy nod she smiles "Go back to sleep. Want me to put Lucas down?"  
Angel shakes his head "He's fine" he rubs his son's back gently  
"OK" she kisses his cheek "Back in a bit"  
Angel nods closing his eyes as Willow returns with a wheelchair  
Chance sits down in the chair and Willow pushes her out of the room. Chance glances at Angel and Lucas "They look so cute together" she says softly  
Willow chuckles "They sure do" she agrees "I told the nurses and doctors on this floor to not disturb Angel unless he calls for them. They said they'd keep out of the room and keep an eye out for other people."  
"Good" Chance nods "I don't think it would be good for them to disturb Angel when he's sleeping."  
"Its good we got you in a room with little sun exposure."  
"I know. It would have been hard to explain how he disappeared." Chance says as they enter the elevator. The two chat as they go up one floor. Chance feels her excitement rise as she feels her daughter near.   
"Here we are" Willow announces wheeling Chance into the ward to the back of the room where they stop at a basinet  
A nurse approaches "Dr Osbourne good to see you."  
"Nurse Jane" Willow nods "Chance Greyson this is Nurse Jane. She takes care of all the babies in here."  
"Hi" Chance smiles  
"You're daughter is one sweet baby. She's only cried once when it wasn't for food or dirty diaper."  
"Oh that's what her brother did. He just wanted some attention"  
"You want to hold her?" Nurse Jane asks  
Chance nods eagerly "Oh definately"  
"Why don't you have a seat in the rocking chair." the nurse directs. Chance does as the nurse picks up the baby carefully handing her over to Chance "Support her head"  
Chance nods cradling her daughter close "She's so small" she says awed "Hi Summer" she smiles tearfully at the small baby in her arms  
"She weighs more than the average preemie" Nurse Jane informs her  
"When can we take them home?" Chance asks her eyes on Summer  
"Well Lucas can go home at the end of the week. Summer will need a little more time here." Willow replies  
"OK" she watches as her daughter's chest rises and falls  
"She can breath on her own, we just want to make sure she's getting enough air. That's why she's on the respirator" Willow explains noticing Chance's expression  
"She'll be fine. They both will" Chance states with certainty  
"They will" Willow agrees. "I'm going to go do some rounds. I'll be back in 15 minutes to take you back."  
" 'kay" Chance nods her eyes on her daughter she barely notices as Willow walks away. "Hi little girl. Its good to see you. You know your Daddy and brother can't wait to see you." she chuckles as the baby yawns  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Later that afternoon Chance is leaning against Angel's chest as Lucas nurses and Angel dozes. She pulls her gaze away from the TV and looks down at her son. She chuckles at the sight of the sleeping baby. She shifts the baby to pull down her shirt when Lucas whimpers "Shh calm down Lucas. Don't want to wake Daddy." she lifts him to her shoulder patting his back gently  
"Too late" Angel yawns kissing the baby's head  
"Hi" Chance looks at him over her shoulder   
"Hey little guy what's wrong?" Angel asks softly hearing the baby whimper  
"He fell asleep nursing and wasn't too happy about me moving him"  
Angel presses a brief kiss behind her ear "I'd be upset too" he purrs his hand brushing over her breast  
Chance groans "You know I hate that"  
"What?"  
"When you purr like that" she shifts feeling her body clench  
"Mmm I can tell" Angel purrs. He smiles when he sees her blush "You know this is the first time I've ever seen you blush"  
Chance glares at him "Its all your fault"  
"Why so?"  
"Because now I'm thinking of all I'd do to you right now if I could"  
"Like what?" Angel asks curiously  
"I'd rather show you." she smirks seeing the look on his face.   
"He's asleep" Angel states caressing the baby's head "They are incredible" he states awed  
Chance nods  
"What's wrong?" Angel asks seeing the look on her face  
"Nothing... just thinking."  
"About Summer?"  
Chance nods  
"She's going to be fine baby. You heard what Willow said."  
"I know I just wish she was here." Chance sighs  
"Chance she'll be with us soon." Angel kisses her shoulder "Then we'll be able to take them home."  
"Willow said I can come home tomorrow. Lucas has to stay until the end of the week and Summer until the beginning of next week."  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
After dark Angel looks towards the door hearing someone coming.   
"What?" Chance asks seeing his attention shift from her and Lucas to the door  
At that moment the door opens and Willow walks in pushing a basinet "Look who wanted to visit"  
Chance starts seeing the little girl laying there she looks at Willow "I thought it was going to be a while."  
"She's made a big improvement so we thought she'd like to come and visit with her family."  
Chance grins at Angel who goes over to the basinet and carefully picks up his daughter "Hey sweetie" he cradles the newborn close and carries her over to the bed and sits beside Chance and Lucas  
Chance looks at Willow "Thank you"  
Willow smiles back and walks out of the room leaving the small family alone   
Angel stares at his daughter "You look like Mommy huh Summer"  
Chance looks at the little boy in her arms "And this lucky little guy looks like his Daddy." she kisses Lucas's small hand "We're just going to have to call you Lucky huh?" she laughs as the baby yawns  
"Lucky?" Angel questions  
Chance shrugs "He looks like a Lucky." she smiles at Angel lifting a hand she caresses his cheek "As you look like an Angel."  
"A fallen one" Angel corrects  
Chance sighs "Even so you are my Angel." she sees Angel wince "What?"  
Angel looks at the little girl in his arms "Nothing"  
Seeing his sad look Chance starts as a memory hits "Buffy called you that."  
"Yeah" he looks at Chance "Sometimes I forget you hold part of her"  
Chance touches his cheek "She's the one who brought us together." she looks at the babies in their arms "They, in a way, are a part of her. If it wasn't for Buffy I'd have died, they never would have been born."  
"I know" Angel looks at his children "She saved my life many times and in many ways. After all I had done to her she's still gave me you... and them."  
"She loved you... still does" seeing his look she nods "I know it Angel." she puts her hand over her heart "I feel it. I know she loves you as much as you love her." she shivers involuntarily  
"Chance?" Angel questions concerned. He watches as a look passes over her face "Honey?"  
Chance feels something inside of her change and suddenly its like she's watching Angel from behind a mirror 'Its Buffy' she realizes  
"Angel"   
Hearing the familiar tone he starts "Buffy" he breathes watching his former love emerge from his current  
'Buffy' looks at her lover and smiles "My Angel"  
"I don't..." he trails off  
'Buffy' lifts her hand resting a finger against his lips "Shh" she looks at the two babies who are watching her intently. "They are beautiful" she says awed. She looks at Angel with a small smile "You did well"  
"Buffy? What?"  
"Chance is right... I do love you. I always have. Always will" she looks at the newborns "You are going to be a great Daddy." she smiles shyly at Angel "I always knew you'd one day be a Daddy. Its something I always knew you wanted. As much as its in Angelus's nature to fight its in both of you to love."  
"He does love you" Angel smiles thinking of his demon halfs attraction to Buffy.  
"Chance adores you Angel. Don't ever forget that no matter how immature she might act in the future she loves you and these babies"  
"I know" Angel nods he watches as Chance appears again "Chance?"  
Chance looks at him slightly dazed "OK that was weird" she says resting her head against his shoulder.  
"You OK?" Angel asks concerned  
Chance nods her eyes on the babies "Hey you two." she smiles as Summer just blinks and Lucky yawns "What no 'hi mommy'?" she laughs  
Summer stares at her mother sticking her hand in her mouth gurgling as her brother just yawns.  
"I think I have an idea what their personalities are going to be" Chance grins "Summer is going to be the talkative one"  
"Like her Mommy" Angel smiles  
"And Lucky is going to be like his Daddy the silent type"  
Angel looks towards the door sensing vampires nearby "Spike and Dru are here"  
Chance nods as the door opens and the two vampires enter and at the same time the two babies whimper.  
"Well I think they do have one vampire trait" Angel says   
"Huh?"   
"Sensing vampires" Spike answers "how are you doing Chance?"  
"Good" Chance says  
"Babies" Drusilla says happily  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
An hour later Angel lays Lucky down in the basinet then returns to the bed sitting beside Chance who is holding Summer. "Lucky's asleep."  
"So's Summer" Chance replies   
"I'll put her down" Angel carefully takes the little girl laying her down in the basinet beside her brother. He stands there looking at the two babies as they sleep  
"What are you thinking?" Chance asks  
"Nothing really" Angel shrugs  
"You better head back to the house"  
"I'll go later." he replies sitting beside her his arm around her shoulders.   
"I get to come home tomorrow" Chance yawns snuggling close  
"Good" he presses his lips to her temple "I can't wait."  
"Lucky gets to come home in a few days. Summer a few days later."  
"We'll be a family soon"   
"We already are"  
Angel smiles "That we are baby."  
"Love you"  
"Love you too"  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
After midnight Chance is awakened by crying. "Mmm" she sighs rubbing her eyes to find Angel trying to calm one of the babies. "Angel?"  
"Lucas is awake"  
Chance sits up "He's probably hungry."  
Angel hands the crying baby to Chance watching as the little boy begins to nurse.   
"Is Summer still asleep?"  
Angel nods "Yes" he sits on the edge of the bed lightly he strokes the nursing baby's cheek. Smiling as the little boy looks at him briefly "hey my boy finish eating so Mommy can get back to sleep"  
"He likes having his Daddy nearby" Chance smiles at her son  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
An hour later Angel sets Summer back down "Both of them are sleeping peacefully. And you" he turns around to find Chance watching him "should go back to sleep." he moves to the bed leaning down he kisses her gently  
"Stay 'til I'm asleep?" she pleads  
Angel smiles "Of course. I'll see you in the morning."  
"I'm only coming home to get cleaned up." she yawns  
"I know" he strokes her cheek lightly "just go to sleep"  
"Wake me when your leaving?"  
Angel smiles "Sure baby"  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
Angel senses the suns approach going over to the bed he kisses Chance's forehead "Baby?"  
Chance slowly opens her eyes "Angel?" she yawns  
"Hey I'm heading home"  
Chance nods   
"I'll see you later OK?" he says   
"Kiss?" she requests  
Angel smiles "Of course" he captures her lips in a passionate kiss  
"Bye" she says breathlessly staring at him  
"Get some more sleep" he smiles standing he goes over to the bassinets checking on the newborns. With a glance at Chance he walks out the door heading to his car. 


End file.
